


Back and Forth

by PoseyRedfield



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Adorable Peter, Angry Tony Stark, Angst with a Happy Ending, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Michelle is awesome, Mild Angst, Originally Titled "His Gift", Peter Being A Brat, Peter is really really young, Praise Kink, Slow Burn, There is so much fluff in here, Time Skips, Tony Being A Dad, Tony Dad Stark, peter cries a lot, so sweet it will give you cavities, vulnerable Peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 74,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoseyRedfield/pseuds/PoseyRedfield
Summary: Peter never believed it could get this far. What was once a fantasy, was now a reality. Now he and Tony are caught in the endless game of Back and Forth. A story that was once about love, escalated to become one about survival and sacrifice.ANDOriginally titled "His Gift"But then the plot became much more serious





	1. You're the victim

**Author's Note:**

> Never shipped these two a day in my life, but then Spider man Homecoming happened. So blame that.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter realizes that his feelings for Mr. Stark are stronger than he thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I feel shame

Peter was running laps in gym class, alongside Ned and MJ.

“Peter, please tell Ned he’s on crack.” Michelle nudged him.

Ned replied with, “Peter, she had the nerve to say Kingdom Hearts is better than Final Fantasy.”

Michelle’s eyes widen, “First off, I said it was better than Thirteen, not any of the others-”

“How could you say Thirteen wasn’t good?”

“Thirteen was nothing but an extra pretty hallway simulator, there was barely anything to do-”

 

Normally Peter would love being in the middle of a heated argument concerning role-playing games, but he was having a little crisis.

He’d been having terrible dreams lately, nightmares you might call them.

Some of them were from his encounter with the Vulture, almost being blown away off of a plane, being trapped under building rubble, almost being burned to death by fire on the beach...but then there were the other kind of dreams. That of which, involved a certain someone he’d had a crush on ever since his early childhood.

 

At first, he thought it was just hero-worship...but it was not. Nope. Not in the slightest. He knew he had liked Liz for sure but, this kind of feeling was so much more powerful.

The need to be praised by him, to make him happy. To make him see him as more than a kid. Almost, to have him treat him...like a son?

NO!

Not like a son, not after those dreams he’s had of him. What Tony and him did in those dreams were not exactly, father-son activities.

 

“Peter!” Michelle called after him.

Peter stopped his run, and turned around to face both her and Ned a good distance away from him.

“Why are you still running? Coach blew the whistle like twice.”

“Oh! Um, yeah. I was kind of out of it.”

 

He makes a little jog back to his friends, all the while glancing at the bleachers where Liz would usually be, chatting it up with her friends. But she was gone now. And her father was in prison, where he could no longer harm Peter...hopefully. That was another recurring nightmare, the Vulture returning to finish what he started.

 

Michelle has her arms crossed when Peter arrives in front of her, “So, now that space cadet is back to earth, please answer the question and let Ned know he’s being a total doof.”

“Peter, back me up-”

Honestly, Peter wasn't in the mood for this, “Argh! Ok, Thirteen is as linear as any RPG can get, but at least it knows what story it wants to tell, Kingdom hearts has such a ridiculous and over the top plotline that is so _Obviously_ being made up as it goes along, but it definitely wins in the gameplay department, now if you’ll excuse me.” Peter retreats to the locker rooms, leaving Ned and Michelle completely stunned.

 

“Well, damn.” For once, Michelle seems taken aback.

“What’s wrong with him?” Ned asked with concern.

Michelle pretends to think hard, “Not sure...but then again, I don’t really care. See you nerds after school.” She takes her leave.

 

When school comes to an end, Peter waits for Ned and MJ on the benches of the school’s outskirts. All the while he thinks back to the dream he had the past night. It was reminiscent of his first encounter with Tony. When he asked Aunt May if they could speak in private in his room...then he took him there. Then locked the door. Instead of calling him out for being spider-man, he did other things to him. And Peter enjoyed every second of it. If only it had been real.

 

“Hey Peter.” Ned took a seat next to him. He looked at him a certain way, “Peter, you doing okay?” It was a look of worry.

“Um yea,” Peter nods, “It’s just um...you know, nightmares. They’ve been keeping me up all night.”

“Nightmares? From all the spider-man stuff-”

“Shh! Ned!”

“Oh, sorry-”

“It’s fine, it’s fine, just, be careful next time.”

 

“So, nightmares about what?” Ned asks him again. Clearly Peter couldn’t tell him about the wet dreams. Well, he could. Ned wouldn’t judge him. But he wasn’t going to.

“Yea, you know, the Vulture...he was pretty scary.” His voice was weak at the end of the sentence. Peter could feel his throat tightening a bit. He couldn’t cry, not here at least.

“Can we talk about it another time? Or maybe, never again at all?”

 

“Yea, of course, sorry dude...but, if you ever _need_ to talk, I’m here.”

Peter gives him a smile, “Thanks.”

All Peter could think about now was either the nightmares, or Tony. And to prevent any anxiety attacks, Tony was probably the better option.

 

Peter had Tony’s number. But he never found a reason to contact him. Ok, that’s not true. He never found a _good_ reason to contact him. He wasn’t one of his friends, Tony wouldn’t be interested in talking to some teenager. And after he had stupidly turned down becoming an Avenger, there really wasn’t a reason to.

Oh no, he thought, there really isn’t a reason for him to stay in contact with me.

 

_No! There has to be some way, he can’t just leave me!_

But...he can. And he most likely already had. Peter was likely not even a thought in Tony Stark’s mind, and this thought alone, made Peter ready to...cry.

 

“Sup dorks, we out to the park or what?”

Peter didn’t even realize Michelle had arrived. He just stared blankly straight ahead of him.

Ned takes notice, waving a hand over his eyes, “Peter?”

His reply, a tear running down his own cheek.

 

“Hey…” Michelle actually sounded concerned for once, and awkwardly put a hand on his shoulder, “You good?”

“He doesn’t want me…” Peter whispered, low enough that his friends couldn’t really comprehend what he said.

 

“Huh?” Ned asked.

“He doesn’t want me,” Peter repeated, more tears streaming down his cheeks, “And he never will.”

 

It seemed a lightbulb went off atop MJ’s head, “You know what? How about we get some fro-yo.”

Ned perks up at the idea, “Yea, you love fro-yo, right Peter?”

 _Tony_ , that name kept repeating in Peter’s mind, _Tony...why can’t I have you? And why does it hurt so much?_

 

It took a while before Peter realized his friends had pulled him up from the bench, and had him walking down the block with them. They get to the fro-yo shop, and Michelle sympathetically orders Peter his favorite flavor. She was very observant of him...not like she had a crush or anything. Nah.

 

The three of them were all sitting down at the booth, and Peter was still very much sulky.

“Ok.” MJ seemed tired of this, and clapped her hands in Peter’s face, “Listen, I did not waste six bucks on that ice cream so you can just sit here and look at it.”

Peter’s reply, “It’s fro-yo.”

“Whatever. Just eat it.”

 

Peter reluctantly took a spoonful into his mouth. What was wrong with him? Frozen desserts always cheered him up.

“Peter, you mentioned a guy earlier.” Ned brought up.

“Hm?”

Michelle rolled her eyes, “You said, He doesn’t want me. Who’s he?”

Now, Peter was back in business, and blushing harder than ever.

“oh-um-I-it was this guy-um, Cony.”

“Cony,” His friends reply in confusion.

“Who the hell is Cony?” Michelle squints at him.

 

“He’s just this guy, that I met…”Peter looks around, trying to avoid the gaze from his friends.

“Uh huh.” Michelle says with a quote unquote, bitch face, clearly not buying any of this bullshit. Peter had never been great at lying.

“Yea…”

“Where’d you meet him?” Ned questions.

Peter’s eyes go wide, “Through the, um, stark..internship.”

Michelle was now pissed, “The _stark_ internship. We’re really doing this again?”

 

“Yes,” Peter replies, “It was through the internship-”

“Ok, quit it with the internship, we all know it’s a big load of crap.”

Peter gives Ned a look, and Ned shakes his head as if to tell him, ‘I never told her anything’.

 

Michelle sighs, “Peter, I know you’re spider man.”

Both Ned and Peter’s eyes widen.

“How-”

Michelle interrupts, “It was blatantly obvious. After that debacle on the decathalon trip, did you really think I’m that dumb?”

“I did not.” Peter says defensively.

She shrugs, “Whatever.” And goes back to eating her fro-yo.

 

Now, Peter found his loophole.

“Um, Cony’s not real-”

“Duh.” Michelle says with a mouthful of yogurt.

“But...I’ve been having nightmares.”

Ned gives him a both knowing and sorry glance, and Michelle seems, close to buying it at least. After all, he wasn’t really lying.

 

“Remember that Vulture guy on the news? He messed me up pretty badly.”

Michelle nods understandingly, “What did he do to you?”

Peter takes a while to respond, “...he collapsed a building on me, and, left me to die under the rubble.”

 

“...Wow…”

Peter can feel the tears coming on again, and so can Michelle, “Yea..”

She sets down her cup and scoots deeper into the circular booth to hug him. He was surprised by her affection, but accepts it regardless.

 

“I’m sorry, I had no idea.”

His breath hitches, as he buries his face into her shoulder. He doesn’t mean for his voice to crack, but it does anyway, “It’s okay.”

“Aww.” Ned makes his way to Peter as well and hugs him from the other side.

Even if he couldn’t have Tony, at least he would still have the love of his friends.

 

He’s much better when he gets home, and the smell of dinner surprises him since he usually arrives home before Aunt May. “Peter, someone’s here for you.” He hears her call out for him.

Now who would be here for him? When he enters the living room, he sees a picture exactly like the one he saw before he was whisked off to Germany.

Aunt May and Tony Stark sitting nonchalantly on his couch.

 

“Mr. Stark?” Peter raises his eyebrows.

“Hello, Peter.” Tony gives him a slight smile. Just like he had that day he had refused the suit. A smile of pride, almost. It made his heart drop, in the best way possible.

Peter stumbles with his words, “Wh-Wh-What are you- What are you doing here? Again?”

 

May stands up, “I’m gonna go check on dinner,” and gives Peter a smile before she leaves to the kitchen. Things were a bit easier now that she knew of the spider man thing. Granted she still preferred Peter to not be involved with such dangerous activity, but she understood that this was just the way things were now. Even if she hated it, she accepted it.

 

Tony stood up next, and made a head motion to his room, “Why don’t we, talk in private?”

Peter could only nod. Gulping hard. The man he had a wet dream about was going back into his room. He followed Tony into his room, and watched the man shut the door. For some reason, the memory of Tony yelling at him on the roof after the fairy incident came to mind. Peter remembers the struggle of trying not to get a boner from the way Tony was trying to discipline him. When he was angry, he was so...sexy.

 

“Why are you here?” Peter squeaked out.

Tony chuckles slightly, “You’re one to get to the point. Your Aunt called me, she’s been worried about you.”

“Oh...really?”

“Yup. Heard you’ve been having nightmares lately?”

Peter nods slowly, wishing he wasn’t reminded of those.

 

“Have you talked to her at all?” He asks him, with genuine concern.

Peter shakes his head, “The fact that she knows is enough stress on her. If she finds out what happened with the Vulture, she’ll have a heart attack.”

Tony nods understandingly, then tilts his head at him, “And what exactly happened with the Vulture? I don’t believe we ever got into specifics about what happened that night.”

 

Peter shakes his head again, “No...no we never did.” He remains silent for a few seconds.

Tony’s about to say something, but Peter speaks first,

“I-It was my homecoming night. I was going with my friend Liz, but, um…”

“But,” Tony urged him to continue.

“I went to pick her up, at her house, and her dad...he opened the door and...it was him. I recognized him. The Vulture.” His voice softens at that point. Like he was afraid of another voice crack like what happened with MJ.

Tony’s expression tells him he heard, but he stood silent, waiting for Peter to continue.

 

“He figured out I was spider man. In the car, on the way there, he just kept asking questions and he figured it out. Then we got there, and he tells Liz to go inside, that he needed to have the ‘dad’ talk, with me-” Peter cuts himself off with an involuntary gasp. His breathing was uneven.

“He held a gun to my face,” Peter was crying now, “I was s-so scared.”

 

Before he knew it, he was enclosed in Tony’s arms. He was rubbing his back with one hand, and had the back of his head over the other, keeping him close to his chest. Peter lets himself break, taking in all that was Tony. The scent of his aftershave comforts him in ways he never thought possible.

“Mr. Stark…” He cries softly. Tony shushing him, telling him he doesn’t have to say any more, but Peter continues regardless. He felt the need, to let Tony know _everything_.

“I left homecoming to go after him...he tried to bury me under a building…”

“Bury you?” Tony asked without thinking, all the while tightening his grip on the boy.

“He made it collapse and,” Peter pauses, sniffing up snot that threatened to drip onto Stark’s shirt, “He left me to die under the debris.”

 

“Peter-”

“I thought I was gonna die.” He sobbed, “I could barely breathe. I-It was dark and wet, and I couldn’t feel my body…”

“You’re ok now, Peter. He can’t hurt you again. Nothing else is going to happen to you, ok?”

Peter tried to stifle his sniffling, but failed miserably, “I’m sorry Mr. Stark-”

“Tony, call me Tony. And you have nothing to be sorry for.”

 

Moments later, there’s a knock on the door.

It’s clearly Aunt May, and Peter panics. He looks up at Tony with worry in his puffy red eyes, “She can’t see me like this.”

“You can’t keep her in the dark forever, Peter. Now would be a good time to let her know, actually.”

Peter shakes his head, “She can’t-”

“She does.”

The look he was receiving from Tony told him that it was an order. And if Tony was ordering him, he would obey without question, “Ok...can you be there with me?”

Peter could tell he was debating about it mentally, and thankfully it seemed his puppy eyes worked wonders on him, “Sure.”

 

A smile creeps onto Peter’s face, and for a moment, it seemed like Stark felt something for him. Peter couldn’t tell what, but for once, he felt like Stark _cared_ about him. He didn’t want to make a stretch, but maybe, just maybe, his dream could come true?

 

**2 Months Later**

 

Funny, two months ago Peter would never have imagined he’d be in this situation. It seemed everything was going fine. He was at MJ’s house with Ned, and the three of them were playing a four player MMO game on her PS4. But then the text had come in...Peter had left his phone unattended. And it seems curiosity got the best of his two best friends. Now, he had a lot of explaining to do. And after he told them, the end result was not pretty.

 

“Peter…” Ned’s face fell, his eyes were wide, mostly with worry over anything else. Peter looks to Michelle, heart dropping when he sees that her reaction was just the same. The girl who never showed emotion, was looking at him in horror.

“How long?” Michelle demanded.

 

Peter’s breath hitched, “I-I-”

“Peter!” Michelle stood up from the couch, as if ready to attack him. Ned had to put a hand on her shoulder to bring her down from her fury.

“How? How did this happen?”

“Look-Please, just…” Peter started hyperventilating. How had he been so stupid? His face was hot, and tears were forming in his eyes, clouding in his vision. His legs were like jelly.

 

Ned sensed the panic attack coming along in his friend, “Michelle, just hold on for a second.” He went over to Peter, who was breathing heavily, and now had tears streaming down his cheeks.

 

“Don’t be mad at him.” Peter said brokenly, “It was me...It was all me,”

Michelle had calmed down, and walked over to him and Ned. They both tried to pull him close, but he pulled away, “I swear...it was me.”

Michelle shook her head,

“Peter, _you’re_ the victim in this situation-”

“No!” Peter nearly screamed, “It was my fault, I kept coming on to him, he told me to st-”

“Peter, calm down!” Michelle gripped his shoulders forcefully.

  
_Tony,_ was all he could think of. _Tony, I’m sorry...I’m so sorry…_

 


	2. Peter, you need to calm down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is offered a little something from Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We meet Natasha in this one :D

“Peter, calm down!” Michelle gripped his shoulders forcefully.

 

 _Tony,_ was all he could think of. _Tony, I’m sorry...I’m so sorry…_

 

**Past (2 months earlier)**

 

When Tony was gone, Peter and May just sat on the couch for the rest of the night watching HBO movies together. It’s not like he was in a rush to do his homework, it was Friday, and he needed some time to just tune out and relax.

 

Of course, May was absolutely devastated when she heard of what had happened to Peter, and was inclined to forbid him of all the spider-man nonsense, as she would call it. But as always, Tony came to the rescue. He promised that from now on, he would accompany Peter on any missions. Peter will never be alone for anything serious, and thankfully it was enough to calm her down.

 

It was about eleven at night when May decided to turn in, “Alright, kiddo. I'm going to bed.” she patted his knee as she stood up.

“You're ok, right?” He asked her.

She chuckles weakly, “I should be asking you that. Are you ok?”

Peter nodded happily, “Mr. Stark makes everything better.”

May tilts her head, “Oh really? Does someone have a little crush.”

Oop. He felt the heat rise to his cheeks,

“What- NO!”

“Relax, I'm only teasing. Goodnight Peter.” She bent down to kiss his forehead, then headed off to her room.

 

Peter admits he got scared for a second. He was so obvious, but good thing May dismissed it as minor hero worship. At least, he hope she did. He had never really shown interest in guys in front of her. As far as he knew, she thought he was still pining over Liz.

 

He sees his phone light up with a notification on the coffee table.

It was a text from Ned that came in about two minutes ago.

It read: “Peter, get online, Me and Michelle are gonna raid a dungeon and we need our white mage.”

Peter smiled a toothy grin, Video Games with his best friends were always a good time. He texted back,

“I'll be right on.”

 

As soon as he turned on the PS4, another text came in. He expected it to be from Ned, but to his surprise, it was from Tony. Or as he was labelled on his phone,

“Mr. Stark”

He was tempted to change it to “DaddyStark"

But a nightmare he had of Tony accidentally seeing the title on his phone made him decide against that.

 

“Peter, you still ok.”

The soft mellow music from the PS4 played on the T.V. screen, all the while Peter contemplated what to text back. It was a simple question, yet he didn't want to text back such a basic answer. This was a conversation starter, and if he replied too basically, if that makes sense, the conversation would end. Then, if he replied too over the top, he would come across as...weird, but mostly, like a child.

 

Like a desperate attention seeking child.

_It's a simple question doofus, just answer it!_

 

Another text came in, from Michelle:

“Peter, we're getting our asses kicked where are you?”

_Yikes, I need to hurry_

 

Peter texted back Tony, “Thanks to you, yea.”

That was good right? Not too basic, not too desperate, not too flirty. Wait, was he being flirty? That did sound provocative did it not? Oh no.

 

Peter picked up his PS4 controller and entered the MMO game. He was thinking too hard. Surely playing the video game would bring him out of this.

 

He signed onto the video game as his character, HealerPeter.

He was immediately invited into a party by Ned and Michelle, A.K.A.

SlayerN and MightyMatrix

 

His phone lights up again, and Peter puts on his gamer headset before checking it.

From Tony:

“If you ever need to talk to someone I'm here. I'm sure I'll understand what you've been through better than anyone else.”

 

 _Well then_ . _Wasn't expecting that._

Tony was usually a sarcastic, know-it-all, witty, egotistical, smart ass-what, he was. But now, he was like a different person, compared to when he first met him. The way he spoke to him today in his room, there was such a difference than from the encounter before-hand in his room a few months ago. Right before the battle in Germany.

 

Maybe he should have cried in his arms sooner?

He texted back: “Thank you, Mr Stark.” Because that's all he could think of to say at the moment and Michelle was already yelling at him over the headset:

“Peter! Curaga! Like, now.”

“Yep, yep, I'm on it.” He turns his focus to the game. 

* * *

 

 

Peter wakes up with a pillow smacking his face. He opens his eyes and nearly falls off the couch from the shock.

He looks up and sees May with her hands on her hips. She motions her head to the television, which had the blue PS4 screen still illuminated.

Peter’s eyes widen when he sees that it’s morning.

“Um...there’s a very good explanation for this.” he tells her wearily.

“Try me.” She crosses her arms.

“...Ok, I got nothing.”

She sighs, “Peter, you know I'm not married-”

“-To ConEdison, yes, May, I know.”

“So stop falling asleep with your electronics on, seriously, light isn't cheap.”

 

“Last time. I promise.” He puts his hand over his heart dramatically.

“Just don't do it again.”

“I won't.” He assures her.

 

She goes to the kitchen and starts making breakfast, and Peter takes the opportunity to look at his blinking phone.

Four messages.

One from Ned.

One from Liz... _Um...score?_

Two from Mr. Stark... _I think I just came in my pants_

 

Ned’s read: “Peter, we're almost up to level 70, if we keep up like this we'll be battling Yiazmat in no time.”

Now that Peter recalls, the three of them had increased their character levels from 59 to 68. Tonight’s gameplay session should be really interesting.

_Oh man, we really are nerds._

He replied: “We shall see tonight.”

 

The one from Liz read: “Hey, Peter. You awake?”

He texts her back: “I am now, you ok?”

 

Then the two fro Mr. Stark:

“How would you feel about another internship?”

“It can start tomorrow if you'd like?”

 

Peter nearly faints, and his legs give out.

“Peter, what are you doing?” He heard May call out from the kitchen, sounding a bit annoyed if he were being honest.

“Just tripped.” He called back.

 

He eyes his phone with a stupid smile on his face, contemplating how to reply.

After a good minute he went with:

“So sorry Mr. Stark, I fell asleep.”

“And to answer your question, YES, yes, yes, yes, to the hundredth power.”

 

...Ok, Peter, that was a bit over the top.

“Sorry did that sound weird.”

Wait, why the hell did he send that?

“I apologize a lot don't I? Sorry.”

WHAT ARE YOU DOING, PARKER!?

“Oh wait, I take that back.”

“The last two sorry’s I take back. Not the first one.”

 

_Peter. You're a smart guy. So why now do you choose to be a dick?_

Peter groans at himself and collapses on the couch, head flat on a pillow.

“Well done, Peter.” He wanted to bash his head into a wall...he could actually, but he didn't want May to get another attack.It's three hours later, and Peter is sitting on the park benches with Ned and Michelle.

The atmosphere is great. There's a gentle breeze, the sun is out and the sky is blue. So why did Peter still feel uneasy-oh that's right, Mr. Stark still hasn't replied to his cringe-worthy texts, but then again Peter didn't blame him.

 

Michelle is looking at her phone with severe concentration, then decides to show off her findings to the boys.

“Look at this.”

Ned seems to understand automatically, but Peter, considering his situation, is kinda lost.

“Um, that is-"

“The staff of the Magi.” Michelle tells him, “If we raid the Henne Mines, we could get this for you to speed up your healing and we might be able to beat Yiazmat earlier than expected.”

 

Peter nods, “Oh. Ok, that's good.”

MJ gives him that look again, the same one from yesterday in the fro-yo shop.

“Ok, what is it now?”

Peter sighs, “Nothing, really-"

“Did you go spiderman again last night?” Ned asks.

“Ugh, no, all I did was play world of final fantasy with you two.”

“So explain those bags under your eyes.” Ned points out.

Peter squints, “We were playing until four in the morning.”

Ned goes silent for a second, “Ok, you win, Parker.”

 

Michelle doesn't give up, “Still, there's something eating at you. What is it?”

Well, they both knew about the spider man thing. It wouldn't hurt to put them on to the situation.

“Ok. Mr. Stark offered me another internship, but I think I screwed it up already.”

Michelle replies in monotone, “Peter, you screw everything up, and I'm sure Stark knows this so he wouldn't have offered you an internship just to take it away. Again.”

 

“Besides, wasn't the first internship just an excuse to get you to Germany?” Ned brought up.

“Yea.”

Michelle starts shaking her head, “So, this wouldn't really be an internship would it?”

Peter’s eyes light up, “Maybe it isn't…”

Michelle has a stern look on her face, “No. You're already fucked up enough from that Vulture guy, you don't need anymore of that-"

“MJ,” Ned interrupts, “It's _his_ choice. The world needs the spider man.”

“Ned, his health is way more important.”

“Peter?” Ned looks his way, and they both look at him expectantly.

 

Luckily, he was saved by the ring of his phone.

He opens it up immediately and his friends await a response from him.

“Is that Tin-man?” MJ asks.

Peter shook his head, sadly, “No. It's Liz.”

This piques both of their interests.

“She still texts you?” Ned tries to look over his shoulder, to which Peter stands up and covers his phone,

“Little privacy please?”

Michelle gives him the bitch face, “And to think we were close.”

Peter frowns, “I didn't mean it like that.”

 

Michelle rolls her eyes and looks to Ned, “So while Peter is texting his ex girlfriend,” She pulls up a new tab on her phone and shows Ned, “We're gonna need to find the Bubble spell, it'll double our max HP which we're gonna need if we want to beat Yiazmat-"

 

Peter tunes her out to look at Liz’s text:

“Yea I'm fine. I just missed you, you were always so great to talk to. And pretty funny too.”

She added another text: “Even if you were a little awkward lol"

 

Peter smiled. He did miss her, and he felt for her considering what her Dad had done. But it was for the best. And besides...he was crushing on someone else now. And sure, that person was way out of his league (and his age range) but the heart wants what the heart wants right?

 

He texted back: “Yea I was a little awkward wasn't I? How are things in your new school?”

 

A new text comes in, and it's from _PRAISE THE LORD_ Peter falls forward onto the bench with a full blown smile curving on his lips.

 

Michelle seems utterly confused, “I think Liz just sent him a nude.”

“It wasn't Liz.” Peter assured her, and opened the text from Tony.

 

“Great, ask your Aunt, don't want her glaring daggers at me the next time I see her.”

Peter quickly texts back, “Will do.” So grateful that he didn't acknowledge the awkward list of apologies.

 

“Ok, so who was it?” Ned tries to look over his phone again, only for Peter to shove it back into his pocket.

“Stark.” Peter said confidently.

Michelle rolls her eyes, “And I'm guessing the internship was still on the table?”

“Yup.” Peter popped the P.

“And you agreed to it without hesitation?” She continued.

Peter smiled, “You betcha.”

 

Michelle looks away with a static expression, “It's your therapy session.”

 

“Hey, Peter.” Ned tapped him.

“Yea?”

“What exactly did Liz want?”

Peter shrugged, “Nothing, she misses our friendship I guess?”

Michelle pretends to gag, “Isn't that sweet.”

 

As Ned and Michelle started another debate about Kingdom Hearts, Peter took the time to text Aunt May.

“May, Tony offered me another internship,” he included an angel emoji at the end for effect.

“Peter!” Ned and Michelle yelled at the same time.

Aw no. Here we go again.

Peter resists the urge to rub his temples, “Yes?”

Ned starts it off, “Who's a better keyblade wielder, Sora or Aqua?”

  _My god_

* * *

 

 

Peter gets home around seven, and May’s on the couch watching Stranger Things on Netflix.

He groans dramatically loud to piss her off, “If you want _real_ entertainment, why don't you watch Sense8.”

“Shut up.” She rolled her eyes, “There's pasta in the microwave for you.”

 

He returns to the couch with his dinner in hand and May pauses the show.

“So that text you sent earlier,”

Peter looks up at her, with a strand of pasta hanging from between his lips, “Mhm?”

“Is this a real internship? Or are you gonna go across the ocean again?”

“Uhh, not sure but, I don't think we'll be going on any missions any time soon.”

She nods, but then raises her brows, “And why’s that?”

“Because of last night...I think he's really worried about me now.”

 

“He should be, he's the one who got you involved in all of this.”

“That was just the Germany part May...the Vulture was all me. He actually took the suit away from me so I _couldn't_ do anything to hurt myself.”

 

She looks a bit surprised, “Go on.”

“I went to the Vulture in the DIY suit, and that's how everything went bad.”

She gives him a soft smile, “You must really like Tony. You defend him quite a lot.”

Peter tries to shrug it off, “He's just done a lot for me. He even upgraded my suit. But since I turned down being an avenger, he still has it.”

He gives himself extra points for not going red while talking about Mr. Stark.

 

“Well,” She shuffles in her seat, “It wouldn't hurt to put _another_ internship on that college application.”

Peter’s eyes light up, “So is that a yes.”

She sighs, “I hope I don't regret this, but yes. You can take the internship.”

 

He puts down his plate of pasta on the coffee table and whips out that phone of his.

“You texting him-"

“Yup!”

* * *

 

A few minutes before midnight and Peter is at his desk in his room, almost done with all his weekend homework. Then, the blessed sound of a text message pops up, and he jumps onto his bed to grab his phone.

The conversation went something like:

“Mr. Stark, May said yes, but it's not like the Germany internship, right?”

“Not that I would mind if it was, but she just wants to make sure.”

“Also, I would really like a warning beforehand so I can ask my teachers for homework ahead of time.”

“I know you told me I'm smart but I really hate being behind in schoolwork.”

 

_Smooth Peter. Could you have been any more awkward?_

 

Tony reply was:

“Yes, you are a smart kid Peter. Which is why I could use you in my lab. This isn't another Germany situation, I don't think you're up for another one of those yet.”

 

_See Peter, ONE TEXT, not fifty. Tony gets it._

 

He sent back: “Ok, when does it start?”

 

“How does Monday after school sound?”

 

“Great.”

 

“Good, happy will bring you to the mansion from there.”

 

“Ok, good night Mr. Stark.”

 

Peter breathed a sigh of relief. He always felt such a rush when he texted Tony. And now, he would get to see him on Monday. He never thought he'd be so excited for a Monday.

 He was tempted to make an excuse to text him again, so he went to the living room and turned on his PS4 to distract him.

* * *

 

Tony took a sip of his wine as he waited for Natasha to finish the argument she had going over the phone.

“Clint, for the last time, I'm not dating Bucky, it was a one time thing and I was drunk as all hell...what do you mean he didn’t want me anyway- oh, ok that's just immature-"

 

Tony chuckled and sank further into his couch. He eyed the text conversation he'd just had with Peter. It made him smile how much the kid would just ramble on and on, sending five texts at a time. At first it really annoyed him, but now it just reminded him how innocent and naive he was. It was just cute.

 

“Alright, I'm hanging up...fuck you too.” Natasha ended the call.

Tony looked at her with a smirk, “That seemed like a lovely conversation.”

Natasha smiles back at him, “He’s just jealous. Ever since he let me kick his ass in Germany, I knew he wasn't over me.”

 

“Or it was because Wanda dropped you on your ass.”

Nat rolled her eyes, “I still fucked him up.” She takes her wine glass off the coffee table and takes a sip, “So how are things? Heard that break with Pepper didn't go too well.”

 

“You know, it actually went _really_ fine. We were both mature adults about it, and we are still fully capable of maintaining a professional relationship.”

Nat looks in disbelief, “Really?” she blinks a couple of times, “Tony Stark being mature? Never thought I'd see the day.”

“Aw shut up.”

“Eat a dick, Stark.” She kicked him gently with her heel.

He kicks her back with the same gentleness.

 

“That's good though, I'm happy for you.” She continues, “And Rhodey?”

“He still comes around. But, it still gets a bit lonely around here.”

“We'll get the gang back together, Tony. We have to.”

 

“So why'd you stop by on short notice?” Tony gave her the serious look.

“Honestly.” She sighs, “I kinda missed you...don’t take that the wrong way.”

Tony replies in a high octave, “I would never.”

Then blows her a kiss.

 

Her eyes widen, “Aw no. What have I gotten myself into.”

“...There’s a catch though isn't there?”

Nat puts a hand over her heart, “You know me so well.”

Tony shakes his head, “Alright, out with it.” he takes a sip of his wine.

 

She blurts out, “Clint and I had sex.”

He chokes.

Her eyes light up like a deer in the headlights, “Hey man, you said out with it.”

“Well that explains the phone call.” He says when he recovers.

“Yea so…” Nat gives him the angel eyes.

“Yes?”

“I would really appreciate it, if I could just, crash here for a while.”

 

Tony shrugs, “Eh, what the hell. Just don't drink all my shit.”

Nat imitates his high pitched voice from earlier, “I would never…” then the bitch runs to the kitchen to refill her glass. Too bad Tony was too tired to give a damn.

 

**Future (2 months later)**

 

_Tony...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry._

 

“Peter,” Michelle tilts his head up with her finger, “Look at me.”

 

Peter obeys, reluctantly showing her his puffy  red eyes.

“It's ok, why don't we just, sit down.” She pulls him back to the couch, in front of her TV where the game was put on pause.

 

“It wasn't his fault, I promise.” he cries.

“I know, Peter. You said that a few times already.” Her voice was so comforting now. He was dumbfounded how good she was at this...she was always just so, standoffish.  

 

Peter’s phone rings again at the coffee table. Ned is the first one to look.

“Is that _him_?” Michelle looks to Ned.

Peter begins to panic again, “I-I need to talk to him-" He tries to stand but Michelle gently pushes him back down.

 

“Peter, just wait a second-"

“No-"

She tries to keep him settled, but he fights it.

“Peter-"

“Let go of me!” Without thinking, he shoots a web at her to stick her to the couch.

This shocks all three of them. Michelle was stuck to the couch by thin but long webbing.

 

Peter heats up, feeling ashamed.

“I-I’m...I’m sorry..."

Ned looks terrified. He never would have thought Peter would use his own powers against his friends. Even if it was out of a panic.

Michelle no longer looks in shock though, just annoyed.

She sighs with an irritated expression, “Now how the hell am I supposed to explain this to my Dad?”


	3. Let's go for a walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The internship begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a while but, hey, you can't rush perfection?

_Michelle no longer looks in shock though, just annoyed._

_She sighs with an irritated expression, “Now how the hell am I supposed to explain this to my Dad?”_

 

Peter was pretty much paralyzed. Not knowing what to do or so, hoping Ned would be one to break the ice. He didn’t. So Michelle did.

 

“Peter,” She said this in a way that let him know she was _trying_ not to go off on him, “Would you please get me out of this? You _can_ right?”

Peter nods shakily, “Yeah.”

“Good, so can you, say, _do it_?”

 

Peter takes about half a minute disposing of the webbing, and she shivers a bit dramatically when it’s all off of her.

“And that is why me and you could never be in a relationship.”

She turns off the video game and the boys look to her expectantly.

 

She forces a smile on her face, “Let’s go for a walk.”

Ned objects, “It’s ten at night and it’s snowing-”

“We’re going for a walk.” She demands.

 

They get their coats on and follow her out the door.

They’re walking in the snowy night, and Peter wants to ask her where exactly they were walking to, but he stays silent, not wanting to piss her off any more than she already looked.

“You guys have money on you?” She asks abruptly.

“Yea.” Ned says skeptically. Peter just nods.

“Why do you ask?”

Michelle looks to Ned, “Why do you think?”

 

It takes Peter a while to get it- well actually it takes the sign of the upcoming fro-yo shop for Peter to finally get it.

“Um- how are we going to look coming here when it’s ten degrees out?” Ned brings up, only for Michelle to shut him down, again.

“This isn’t about _us_.” Then she looks to Peter, who glances away immediately.

 

Peter could feel the nerves building up in his joints. He knew he would have to tell them everything, whether he liked it or not. It could go really well, or really wrong. He would like to think it would be well- Their initial reaction was pretty terrible but they seem to be doing better now.

 

They were sitting at their usual booth now, and both pairs of eyes were now on Peter.

He was going to prolong this as long as he could, so he just looked down at his yogurt timidly.

“Peter...how far have you gotten with him?”

Peter looks at her, and his heart starts hammering in his chest. He could feel his face start to get numb, the sign of an inevitable panic attack. _Don’t start, not now, not here_.

“Don’t worry, we’re not gonna say anything- to anyone.”

Ned looks at her in surprise, “We’re not?”

Michelle shakes her head, “We’re not. So you better not let it slip out like you always do.”

Ned makes the motion of zipping his lips closed. It makes Peter grin a bit. The numbness in his face had left.

“Now,” She looks back to him, “Care to answer the question spiderboy?”

Peter sighs inwardly, definitely taking his time in answering, “We’ve done...a lot of things.”

 

“Did you go all the way?”

Peter nods slowly, “A few weeks ago, actually.”

Ned’s eyes light up, “That explains the limping. I knew something was up.”

Michelle shivers, “Oh man- he must have really given it to you.”

A mischievous grin creeps onto Peter’s face, “He did...and it was great.”

 

**7 Weeks Earlier**

 

It was monday, school had ended, and Peter was close to running through the halls, rushing to meet Happy waiting for him outside. He’d finally get to see Tony again- granted he had just saw him the day he cried pathetically in his arms but-this was different. He’d be working with Tony in his lab, hopefully on the daily, which a part of him doubted but a boy could dream right?

 

Just before he could escape through the front door, Michelle stopped him and pulled him to the side. _Argh, you damn cockblock!_

“Where are _you_ off to?” She asked with genuine interest for once.

“Stark’s internship.”

She sags her shoulders, “That’s it? You look like a kid on Christmas morning.”

He shrugs, “Don’t want to be late.”

 

Out of nowhere, she asks with that skeptical look on her face, “Peter, do you like guys?”

His eyes light up a bit, but quickly puts them back to normal, trying to shrug off the question, “Um, I don’t know, what do you mean?”

“As in, do you _like_ guys?”

Come to think of it, the only man who held Peter’s interest was Tony. That didn’t necessarily mean he had a thing for males, did it? It was just the one, after all, compared to the dozens of other crushes he had, which were on girls.

 

“Um, no not really…” He rubs the back of his neck, trying to make sure no one was overhearing their conversation.

She tilts her head, “You sure?”

He could feel the blush coming on. It’s like she saw right through him...or maybe he was just too obvious. Probably the latter.

“Ok, there might be _one_ guy?”

Michelle snaps her fingers, “I knew it. Ned owes me a ten,” Then begins to walk away.

Peter calls out to her, “Seriously?”

“You betcha, Parker.” She says while keeping her back to him.

When Peter gets in the car he greets Happy, who gives him his usual greet whenever he sees Peter- nothing. However, Peter was too excited to see Tony to even notice this. As soon as he enters the Stark mansion, he’s marvelling at how fancy everything looks.

“Tony’s waiting upstairs, you should hurry. Not for any particular reason, just to leave me be.”

Peter doesn’t take this comment with any salt, instead he forces a hug on Happy, who just stands there awkwardly, wide eyed.

“You’re gonna adore me someday, just watch.” Peter tells him, then starts his way upstairs.

“I doubt it.” Happy says bitterly, recovering from the random hug.

Peter smiles back at him, “I don’t!”

 

Tony and Natasha’s conversation at the breakfast bar is cut short by an interruption from Friday, “Sir, Peter is on his way upstairs.”

Nat looks utterly confused, “Peter?”

“Yea, you know- the spiderkid?”

She scoffs, “Yeah Tony I remember him _very_ well but...why, exactly?”

He sighs, “Kind of a long story."

“Well, it's not like I don't have any time, fill me in.”

 

“Ok,” Tony makes sure Peter isn't close, and whispers quickly, “First, Kid’s really poor, he's gonna be looking for colleges soon, what better way to improve that application with a Stark internship, am I right?”

Her eyebrows are fixed, “Like the supposed _Germany_ internship?”

“No, an actual one. Kid’s really smart, he can help me out in the lab.”

 

She nods and leans back in her stool, “Good, ‘Cause lord knows I'm not gonna be helping you with that rocket science crap. What happened to Rhodey, though?”

Tony stands up, knowing Peter should be entering any second now,

“Well, that fall in Germany was rough on him, but he'll be coming around soon.”

 

Before she could reply, Peter arrives, “Hey, Mr. Stark-” His jaw pretty much hits the floor when he sees Natasha, but he picks it up quickly enough. It must have been seeing her in regular clothes that threw him off.

“Sup, kid.” Tony can’t help but grin at his reaction.

As expectant, Peter is fumbling with finding words, “U-uh-um, hi Natasha-wait I can call you that right?”

She smiles, finding his nervousness quite endearing, “Yes, Peter, you can call me Natasha. Or Nat if you want.”

The teen nods, a bit too quickly, “Ok. Cool.” His voice trembled.

 

Tony decides to lead him to the lab before things could get more awkward, “Why don’t we get you situated in the lab.” Tony starts to lead him out with a hand on his back.

“Um- we’ll finish talking later.” he looks back to Natasha, who was smirking for some reason,

“Have fun, you too.” She said back, taking a sip of her glass of water. Tony just gave her the look, as if to say _What the hell is so funny?_

 

When they got to the lab, Tony did Peter the favor of taking off his bag from his shoulders and placing it on a stool against a lab table, “Stay a while, would you?”

To Stark, it was just a friendly gesture...but in Peter’s naive and lovesick mind, it was so much more.

 

“You hungry?” He asks Peter, and doesn’t give him much chance to respond, “Eh, you just came out of school, of course you're hungry- Friday!”

“Yes, sir.”

“Order a Pie from Giovanni’s for delivery- You like pepperoni right?”

Peter nods, “Sure-”

“Make that a pepperoni pie.”

“Right away, sir.”

 

“Alright, Pizza’s on it’s way, that’ll give us some time.”

Peter gulps, and his eyes sparkle with something...hope?

“Um, time for what Mr. Stark?”

“To talk. We don’t need to get any work done, today, all we’re gonna do is upgrade your suit but it’s not like you’re gonna be going on a patrol any time soon.”

Peter felt a bit stupid for hoping otherwise. That Mr. Stark meant something else when he spoke of their _time_ together. It also caused a bit of an attitude,

“Who said I won’t be patrolling?” Peter’s face wasn’t the usual innocent and jovial expression. As a matter of fact, Tony would say he looked quite bitchy, if anything. He didn’t smile though, as much as he wanted to. Instead he replies with: “I believe _I_ did. Is there a problem?”

 

Peter seemed to be contemplating fight back, “Well...yeah, there is. I’ve been doing this since before the Germany situation and you can’t say I’m not qualified because who’s the person who took care of the Vulture situation.”

Tony lips part to speak, but Peter continues, “Me. That’s right.” Then crosses his arms, in attempt to toughen his demeanor. As if he could ever intimidate Tony. Tony wasn’t phased at all by his little theatric.

“You forgetting the promise you made to your Aunt May?”

Peter thinks back, and the look he gives tells Tony he remembers.

“You were serious about that?”

“Uh- yeah, clearly.” Tony was giving him the stern look now. Almost disapproving.

 

Peter looks down, arms still crossed, “I didn’t think you’d want to patrol with a teenager…”

Tony walks closer to him, trying to ignore the way he noticed Peter tense up.

“If it means I can prevent you from getting hurt, then I’ll deal with it. The missions however, if there are any, I’m not sure I’d be comfortable sending you on, again.”

 

“Why not?” Peter says weakly.

Tony’s face scrunches up in frustration, “Why not?!” He sees Peter get a little smaller, taken aback. His arms were no longer crossed, they were tense against his sides. Then his eyes...wide with worry and shame, like he had done something wrong.

 

Tony tries to speak softer, but his voice was still a little intimidating, “Don’t you remember being trapped under rubble? At least that’s what you told me- nearly dying _three_ times, because you went on a little solo mission, which I was unaware of- matter of fact, do you even realize how _stupid_ that was. You go and track down a criminal to some abandoned warehouse, knowing good and well how psychotic the guy is- he held a fucking gun to your face, of course he would have no problem killing you, what the hell did you expect to happen?! You think this is a game or something? That you can just go around playing superhero while your Aunt is just sitting at home worrying-”

Tony cut himself off when he sees tears stream down Peter’s cheeks. His face was pink, his lips were trembling, and now Tony felt like a dick.

 

Tony makes a sigh, “Peter-”

“I’m sorry.” Peter lets out a sob, his voice thick and high pitched. There was a slight pain in Tony’s chest. Seeing the kid cry like that made him feel terrible. It was a sight both pleasant, since Peter looked so beautiful, but heart wrenching, since he wasn’t used to seeing him like this. Broken. Just like he was the day he cried in his arms in his bedroom. Tony could imagine the exact same sobs with an image of Peter under crying under debris.

No. He can’t picture that...it hurts too much to even think about it. His boy...trapped and screaming for help that never came.

 

Peter has his head down now, and Tony spots the drops of tears hit the floor.

Tony cringes, uncomfortable with the amount of adoration he was feeling at the moment, “Oh no, don’t cry, Peter-”

His words have the opposite effect on Peter, in fact it makes the situation worse. Peter lets out a cry, one that sounded like he’d been holding in for a while.

The pain in Tony’s chest is too overwhelming now, _fuck it_.

“C’mere.” He wraps his arms around Peter, tightly. Peter doesn’t hug back (No matter how much he wants to) He just cries in Tony’s chest.

“I’m sorry, Peter. I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that.”

Peter’s voice is muffled, but Tony can feel the vibration of his voice on his chest...and it feels so _good_.

“But you’re right.”

Tony shakes his head, “No, Peter. I’m not.”

“But it’s true-”

“Shhh baby, no more of that. No more crying.”

 

Tony was surprised in himself for calling him that, but then again, it made sense. Peter was like a son to him now, there was no more denying it. The intimate moments were only inevitable. Especially after all that the boy has been through, and the fact that Tony was the one who brought him into all of this. Peter was his responsibility now. He needed to take care of him now. In all ways possible.

 

Peter stays in his arms for a while, Tony petting his hair and rubbing soothing circles on his back. He’s still sniffling, and the front of Tony’s shirt is wet. But Tony doesn’t mind at all.

“T-Tony?”

Tony pulls away from the hug, just slightly, “Yes, Peter?”

Peter is looking up at him now with such sadness that Tony is ready to pull him back into the hug.

“Do you…”

Tony gives him a look that says _Keep going_

“Do you think I’m stupid?”

Tony scoffs with a small smile, “Of course not, kid. Don’t pay any mind to what I said, I was just frustrated and I took it out on you.”  
“You were frustrated with me-”

“No Peter-”

“I understand. I’m pretty annoying.”

“Hey- stop that! Stop putting yourself down, you’re not annoying, you’re not frustrating, you're not stupid...you’re just, Peter.”

The boy looks downward, “And Peter’s bad.”

“No.” Tony objects with confidence, “Peter is perfect. He just gets ahead of himself sometimes, which is why Tony needs to look out for him.”

 

This makes Peter look up. He’s actually smiling. Smiling at Tony with those puffy red eyes and blushing pink cheeks. He wishes he could say otherwise, but Tony felt his heart drop at that moment. The look Peter was giving him was overwhelming. He was starting to think things he shouldn’t be thinking, and it was scaring him.

 

He pulls away from Peter, slowly so he doesn’t startle him. There’s a silence, as Peter just looks at him, completely lost and awaiting direction.

“Well, I think we’ve talked enough, huh?” Tony chuckles awkwardly, “Why don’t we start working on that suit of your’s?”

Peter agrees and shows a smile full of teeth, “Ok.”

  
About ten minutes later, and the two of them are busy adding adjustments to the spider suit- well, mostly Tony. He insisted Peter just watch for the first day, but really, Tony was finding it a bit hard to stand so close to him. It was making him feel emotions way too powerful towards Peter. Then again, maybe this was what it was like to love a child you think of as your own? The need to do anything and everything to keep them safe, and make them happy. He wanted to do _everything_ for Peter during those moments. Keep him close, buy him whatever he wanted, kiss his forehead...but he had to remind himself that Peter wasn’t his child. And this kind of thinking was borderline creepy. But if that were the case, why did it feel so good?


	4. Well, that sounded pretty confident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finds out a little secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter begins directly after the last one. I am now trash...and I feel no shame.

Peter was actually kind of glad that Mr. Stark wasn’t making him do much of anything in the lab, at least for today. He couldn't get his mind off of what he said. Everything that he said. The way he comforted him, in ways no one ever had before. Sure, there was Aunt May, but something was different about this.

 

Peter didn't want to get ahead of himself (But let's face it, he already has) He knows that his little fantasy won't ever happen. He just needs to accept what Mr. Stark was willing to give him. But...look at him.

A very attractive, intelligent man who saved lives for a living, who has a great sense of humor, and knows exactly what to say at exactly the right time...who could blame Peter, really?

 

Tony’s gaze shifts from whatever it was he was working on, and lands right on Peter, who’s staring at him intently.

Peter doesn't really know what to say, all he could think about is climbing into Stark’s lap and burying his face in his neck.

“Something on your mind?”

Peter shakes his head slightly, and lets out a weak, “No.”

Tony’s eyes twitch, “That look you're giving me says otherwise.”

Peter looks away, “I think I'll save it for next time.” _As if_.

 

“What's wrong with now-"

“Tony-" Natasha walks into the lab with a pizza box in one hand, and a slice of pizza in the other, “I'm guessing you ordered Pizza- I stole a slice by the way.” She stops mid-walk when she sees the blank expressions of the two males seated at the lab table.

 

“Oh damn, did I just interrupt something?”

“Uh- nope. You're good.” Tony stands up and swipes the pizza box from her.

“Hungry, are we?”

 

Peter’s nerves were building up again. Not because of Tony, but _her_ . He didn't know why, really? Maybe it was because she was the first avenger he had a crush on, back when Peter was clueless about his sexuality and just assumed he was straight. _Clearly not_.

He always expected her to have such an intimidating presence, like Thor for example, but seeing her now and in person, she seemed so down to earth. Kind of like Michelle, only Nat looked like she had a soul and didn't want to jab a pen in someone’s eye.

 

“You alright, Peter?”

_Oh god, she's talking to me._

“I'm great.” His voice cracked.

She just smiles, “Tony, your protegé is adorable.”

“Yea, he is isn't he.”

Took all of Peter’s willpower not to _faint_ right then and there. Tony called him adorable...technically speaking.

 

Peter has a mouthful of Pizza when Natasha asks him, “So Peter, got a girlfriend?”

He chokes.

“I wouldn't doubt it, look at him.” Tony gives Peter a knowing smirk, knowing that the boy didn't take compliments well.

 

“Um- I think I had one, but…”

“Complicated?” She suggested.

“Sort of, yeah.”

“Care to elaborate?” Tony pushed.

Peter sighs, _not really a point in hiding it_.

“Remember that Vulture guy?”

“How can we forget?” Tony crossed his arms.

 

“Well...the girl I took to homecoming turned out to be his daughter.”

Tony and Nat just looked stuck. Who knows what to say after something like that?

“That's rough, buddy.” Tony put his hand on his shoulder. Peter tried really hard not to lean into his touch. He remembered he had to be very careful with his behavior around black widow, she could read your mind with your body language. Perhaps another reason he was so nervous around her.

“Does she know?” She asks him.

“Know…that I'm spiderman?”

She nods. Peter shakes his head.

 

“She moved away after her dad was arrested. We still text but, I don't think we're ever going to be serious.”

_Besides, why want her when I have Tony._

 

“So, what have you guys been up to down here? Be honest, Peter, how much has he tortured you?”

This makes him smile, “Not at all, actually. I was surprised.”

Tony looks at him with his eyebrows raised, “Oh really? What did you expect?”

Peter shrugs, “For you to boss me around a lot.” _Not that I would mind...oh fuck-wait, I didn't say that outloud. Phew._

 

Peter phone blinks on the lab table.

“That, Aunt May?” Tony guessed.

“Um- most likely.” Peter turned on his phone and saw the time, “Oh...I gotta get home.”

 

“Oh, alright. Friday!”

“Yes, sir.”

“Tell Happy to drive Peter home,”

“Right away, sir.”

 

“Um, Mr. Stark when should I be back?” Peter asks while putting on his backpack.

 

“Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, Friday, How's that sound.”

Peter eyes glimmer with excitement, _Stark, four times a week, score!_

“Yes! I-I mean, yeah.”

“Alright, see you tomorrow, kid.”

Peter turned to Natasha, “See you later, Natasha.”

She smirks, leaning back on the lab table, “Later, heartstopper.”

Peter chuckles, “Back at you.”

Natasha waits till Peter is out the door before she turns her smile to Tony.

“Alright, you've had that look for a while, get it off your chest.”

“You know that kid loves you, right?”

Tony rolls his eyes, but he smiles nonetheless, “Tell me something I don't know.”

“It’s really cute though. He really looks up to you.”

 

Tony didn't respond to that.

“What are you thinking about?”

He didn't know what he was thinking about. Nothing, really. He pushed away all the thoughts about Peter, feeling uncomfortable with himself for having them in his head at all. But you can never really help the way you feel, right? You can't control your emotions.

So Tony could not control the way Peter made him feel. But how exactly did Peter make him feel? He decided to change the subject.

 

“Why don't you hit up Clint, again?”

“For what? You miss him?”

“No, but clearly you do.”

She looks away, “...That obvious, huh?”

Tony is taken aback now, “I actually just guessed...but if you do…”

“Go after him?” She suggested.

“Life’s too short to not go for what you want.”

 

**Future (7 weeks later)**

 

Michelle cleared her throat, “Well, it seems he makes you very happy.”

Peter nods, “He does.”

Ned adds on, “And he very well knows how to satisfy you…”

Peter smiles, “He does.”

 

“Ok…” Michelle pushes her empty cup of yogurt to the side, “You say that you're the one who started it, right?”

“Yea.”

“So you made the first move?”

“Yea.”

“When?”

“About six weeks ago.”

 

Ned puts his face in his hands.

“You ok?” Peter asked.

“I'm great...just, trying not to picture my best friend getting dick from iron man, but great nonetheless.”

Peter shrinks in his seat, “I'm sorry.” He gives Ned his best hurt puppy dog look.

“Oh god, is that the way you look at him when he's pounding into you?” Michelle whispers.

 

Peter’s eyes widen a bit, “Um...sometimes?”

Ned and Michelle both wince, “That was rhetorical, Peter.” she rubs her temples.

Peter’s red now, “Well the two of you are interrogating me, how was I supposed to know?”

 

Michelle sighs, “Ok, I think we can go home now. You guys staying over?”

“What about your dad?” Ned asks her.

“He's at his girlfriend's. I'll just have to kick you guys out before noon tomorrow.”

Just before she gets up, she looks to Peter, “Unless Peter wants to swing his way to his Daddy’s house?”

“What- No.”

Michelle gives him a small smile, “Was teasing, Parker.”

 

When they get outside, Peter needed to ask them, “So…”

They face him, “Are you guys ok with this?”

Ned shrugs, “I mean, you've been a lot happier lately…”

Michelle nods.

“If he makes you happy then, I'm happy too, I guess.”

Michelle starts, “I wouldn't say I'm ok with it but...I’m not going to hold you back. You do seem happy, and I want you to stay that way. But remember, situations like this don't end well.”

 

Peter lets out a breath of relief, “It feels good not to hide it from you two anymore.”

Michelle retorts, “I'm glad you were finally honest with us. To be honest, there were so many hints you unintentionally made to it that I'm surprised we never figured it out sooner. It was kind of obvious actually but, I just never thought,” she pauses, “Why did we have to find out like this?”

 

“...I was afraid you wouldn't understand.”

“Understand what, Peter?” Ned looks concerned.

“I don't know, I thought...that you guys would, call the police or something.”

Michelle chuckles, “Oh- well, yeah, that did slip my mind-"

Peter’s eyes widen up in fear.

“I'm kidding, I'm kidding, damn Peter.”

Peter lets out another breath, “Don't do that…”

Michelle pulls the two of them into a walk, “Ok, let's get home. Frozen yogurt during a blizzard was definitely a bad idea.”

 

**Six weeks earlier**

 

Peter was sitting at the fountain just outside of the school with Ned and Michelle. Tony texted him earlier, saying that Happy had a few days off and that he would be picking him up himself the next few days. He was running a little late though, and it's not like Peter was freaking out or anything-

 

“-Tony Stark-"

“Where!” Peter jumped up from his seat on the fountain.

Michelle and Ned look at him like he has a dick on his forehead.

“Wait, what?” Peter asks them.

Michelle had a lays chip in between her fingers, and her eyes were wide in a way Peter had never seen them before, “I was in the middle of saying: How the hell did you get Tony Stark to personally pick you up from school in his car?” She slowly inserts the chip into her mouth, still eyeballing Peter weirdly.

 

Ned chuckles, “I'd like to know the answer to that too.”

“Oh, you know…”

Michelle bends down and starts rolling up Peter’s jeans.

“Um, what are you doing?”

“Checking your knees.” Michelle looks relieved when she sees his right knee is perfectly smooth, and sits back on the stone of the fountain, “Safe to say you weren't sucking him off under his desk so sexual manipulation rules out.”

 

“ _What?!”_

Ned and Michelle burst out in laughter, all the while Peter just stands there disoriented.

There's a honk of a horn coming from a black car across the school lot.

 

Michelle smirks, “Tin-man’s here for your spidey.” She kicks his leg softly. Peter snorts and puts on his backpack.

“Aww, are you mad?” he hears her call out to him, and flips her off as he makes his way to the car.

 

He enters the car and awaits the greeting Mr. Stark always gives him, “Hey, kid.”

_Why do I love that so much?_

 

“Hey, Mr. Stark.” Peter smiles at him as he sets his bag down and slips on his seatbelt.

“Those your friends?”

“Yea. Ned and Michelle.”

“There a reason you gave them the bird?”

Peter tries to chuckle it off, “They're just annoying.” He tries to forget the suggestion Michelle made about sucking Tony off under his desk. He knew she was joking...but that thought did a lot of things to him, and he really needed to forget about that now that he was in such a close vicinity with Mr. Stark at the moment.

 

Tony started to drive, and Peter was self conscious of his uneven breathing. They had been in the lab alone four times already last week, but here in the car he was allowed to be so close to Tony.

What was killing him is if Stark knew about his little crush. He did so much to hide it from him, but something told Peter that Natasha had picked up on it. The way she was smirking at the two of them in the lab last week, she had to have spoken to Tony about it once he had gone.

He had debated whether or not he should stay hidden in the lab hallway to overhear their conversation with his spidey senses, but decided against it, because if it had been true and they had been talking about silly little Peter and his pathetic crush...it would have been too much. He would've died inside, hearing them laugh behind his back- his heroes, laughing about his little crush. Thinking about it now, that probably is what went down. Stark was acting normal as usual but, he most likely already knew, and he was nice enough to spare Peter’s feelings by not ending the “internship" right then and there.

 

Peter didn't say another word on their way to the mansion.

 

If Tony noticed Peter’s silence, he didn't make a big deal about it. When they got upstairs the first thing he said was,

“Thirsty? Want some water?”

“Uh, sure.” Peter said quietly. He wasn't going to be the same perky _kid_ that he always was around Mr. Stark. He wasn't going to be laughed at anymore, at least, in his mind.

 

“Did something happen with your friends?” He asked Peter as he passed him a glass of water.

“No, why you say that?” He takes a sip.

“Well, I don't usually bid my friends farewell with a flip off.”

Peter smiles, “New generation, Tony.” He chugs down the rest of the water.

“Trying to call me old, Parker?”

“Why state the obvious?” Peter retorts, smirking at how shocked Tony was at his new attitude.

_Wanna play, Tony? I can play too_

 

“What the hell? New week, new parker?”

“Maybe?” Peter chuckles, “¿No te gusta, cabrón?” (You don't like, dumbass?)

Peter’s smirk dies when Tony responds in Spanish, “No, no me gusta, mierdecilla.” (No, I do not like, you little shit.)

Tony’s face was stern, and looked a little pissed.

“¿Que? ¿Crees que no se español?” (You didn't think I knew Spanish?)

 

Peter gulps, turning red as he sees Stark _waiting_ for him to respond.

“Um...sorry…”

To Peter’s surprise, and relief, Tony smiles at him, “Yea, you better be. Come on, off we go.”

 

Peter let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. _Way to go, dumbass_.

 

Thankfully, Tony wasn't the “Douchebag” Peter had thought him to be. Nothing had changed in the atmosphere as they worked in the lab, and Peter was beginning to doubt his thoughts from earlier. Maybe he was just overthinking things...as always.

He really needed to stop jumping to conclusions. It had been an hour of fixing one of Tony’s marks before he let him take a break.

 

Peter resorted to his phone, and there lied a message from Michelle.

“Peter, Yiazmat gets taken down tonight, be online with me and Ned by ten.”

“Michelle, it's a school night…”

“YOLO, Peter. YOLO.”

“Lol that's all you have to say?”

“That's the only explanation I can give.”

 

“That Aunt May? She worried.” Tony looked at him from his swivel chair.

Peter shook his head, smiling down at his phone. Michelle had texted:

 

“You still at Tin-Man’s house?”

“Yes, and it’s Mr. Stark to you.”

 

He heard someone snapping their fingers, and saw that it was Tony trying to get his attention, “Peter. Hi. I'm right here.”

“Oh, sorry.”

“I asked you, who is that you're texting.”

 

Another text message comes up. He tells him, “Michelle.”

He looks at what she replied,

“Did you finish sucking his dick?”

“Oh my god-" Peter yelped, completely frozen. He was _right_ there...if he were to see this…

“Everything alright?”

Peter nods quickly, “Uh- yes. Yes everything’s fine.”

He texted back,

“OMG WHY?

“HE’S LITERALLY RIGHT HERE”

 

“Lmfao your reactions are to die for.”

 

You know what? Time for him to give her a shock. He texted her,

“I'll let you know how it tasted tomorrow.”

And smirked at his reply.

 

“That must be a hell of a conversation considering that smile of yours.”

Peter sighed, “It's definitely something.”

 

His phone vibrates and he sees:

“Oh man lol Don't put that man in jail Peter.”

 

Peter’s heart stops when his phone is snatched from his hand, still very much on the messages screen.

“Let's see what we got here,” Tony smirks as he runs to the other side of the lab table.

Peter screams in horror, “NO!” He jumps out of his seat and tries to pinpoint Stark, who has Peter circling all around the table for him.

 

“Tin-man?” Tony says in disdain, “Ok, this girl needs to learn some serious respect.”

Peter shoots a web at his phone and swings it back to him- only for it to hit his face and slide back across the table back to Stark.

 

He was putting pressure on his temple, where the phone had hit him. Then it dawned on him that he still didn't have his phone. He looked up at Tony, who had this torn look on his face. As if he wasn't sure how to react, or if what he was looking at was a good thing, or a bad thing.

 

When he finally speaks, Peter’s world seemed to come crashing down, “‘I'll let you know how it tasted tomorrow’. Well...that sounded pretty confident?”


	5. Winter is Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's feelings for Tony just get worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is nothing but build up to the next one, which will be an explosion of angst. You have been warned.

Tony knew. Of course he did, Peter wasn’t exactly subtle, even though he was trying so desperately to be exactly that. Tony didn’t even need Natasha to point it out for him.

“You think he’s just curious, though?” Nat had suggested, “He talked about that one girl, Vulture’s daughter…”

Tony was aware of how Peter looked at him. Like he wanted to be pulled close, and feel everything that a _man_ could offer him. The lust was definitely there, along with the need of a male authority figure to just, be _there_ for him. To tell him how great he was doing...and it seemed he wanted that from Tony. But of course, Stark wouldn’t share the boys secrets, so he had told Nat, “Whether he is or he isn’t, kids are just more free to question these days…”

 

But based off of the texts he had just seen...it seemed like Peter knew very well what he wanted.

 

_“Did you finish sucking his dick?”_

_“I’ll let you know how it tasted tomorrow.”_

Jeez, they were such _teens_.

Even if it was a joke, which is what it would seem in context, it wouldn’t cover up the way Peter had been looking at him the week before.

 

If Tony was being honest, it was really flattering that a young good looking kid like Peter had the hots for him. It’s not like Tony reciprocated the feelings...right?

“Never knew you had a mouth on you, Peter, my god-”

He looks up from the phone, and he should’ve known Peter would be an utter wreck, again. This was understandable though, the kid must have felt so humiliated. His face was down, cheeks full on red, and standing in a position so tense, he had to have been paralyzed.

“Hey, Peter come on, it’s nothing…” He said with a chuckle.

Peter didn’t budge.

Tony sighs, “Alright, time for a confession- Peter I already knew you liked me. Nothing to stress about, there’s no shame in that, we all get crushes...even on people who are older than us…”

 

“...Should I leave?” Peter whispered, clearly trying to maintain a solid voice but it wasn’t working out for him.

“Well, that depends. Do you want to leave? We still have,” he glances at his watch, “A little over a half hour left, and working in the lab alone is no fun. Your company is still very welcomed.”

“You don’t want me gone?” Peter tries to confirm.

“Now why would you think that, you’re the highlight of my day.”

This makes Peter look up, “...I am?” He really did looked shocked.

“Of course, with Rhodey gone- well, he’ll be back next week, but you’re company is always appreciated. You light up every room you’re in, kid.”

 

He can tell Peter was trying to hide the smile forcing it’s way onto his face, but it appears nonetheless, and it made Tony smile as well.

“Don’t sweat it, alright?”

“Ok.” Peter seemed to calm down, the welled up tears in his eyes were no longer there, which Tony was grateful for. He couldn’t stand to see his baby cry again. The first two times were painful enough.

“Mr. Stark?”

“Tony, Peter, how many times do I have to tell you?”

“Sorry, force of habit. Um...You’re really nice- I mean, when I first met you and we talked in my room, you seemed kind of douchey, but you’re a really nice guy.”

Tony finds this laughable, “Nah, I’m kind of a douchebag, I just like you too much.”

 

“Oh...So I should stop giving you compliments?”

“Oh by all means no, keep them coming.”

Peter giggles, and it warms Tony’s heart, “You think I can have my phone back, now?”

Tony holds up the device in his hand.

Peter walks over to him to retrieve his life- his phone, “Thank you Mr. Stark- mm-” He shut his eyes, “Tony, sorry.” He opens them and smiles up at his hero. They were so close to each other. Tony stopped breathing absent-mindedly. He didn’t know what caused that. The second Peter got close, and gave him those innocent eyes filled with hope...Tony couldn’t deny anymore how beautiful he was. How could this beautiful boy be longing so hard for him. What did he do that made Peter want him so badly. As far as Tony was concerned, he didn’t deserve Peter.

 

But here he was, so available for the taking. No doubt Peter would be one hundred percent willing...but it wouldn’t be right. He was sixteen. He would surely regret it later. Losing his virginity to a thirty eight year old. No, he wouldn’t do this to Peter.

 

It seemed Peter realized how close he was, since he stepped away so quickly.

Tony knew he wasn’t going to be able to concentrate, now that he just accepted the fact that he would have no problem sleeping with the fifteen year old that stood in front of him.

“You know what, I think we worked enough, we can continue the Mark tomorrow. How about I buy you dinner before I take you home to May?”

Peter lights up, “Really?”

“Yea, why not. Let’s go.”

* * *

 

 

It was nearing ten o'clock. Ned and Michelle were surely waiting for him. But alas, the television was taken by May. Peter tried to convince her…

“Um, May, I kind of need the TV for something...really important.”

“Ok. Like?”

“I have to help Ned and Michelle, with...something.”

“Ok. Like?”

“...Beating the superboss to our video game?”

“Peter, you expect me to give up my Game of Thrones so you can play video games with your friends- on a school night, I might add…”

Peter gives her his best puppy dog expression, “You love me, right?”

 

May seems torn, “Peter...Khaleesi is about to demolish the lannister army with drogon, you know I can’t miss this.”

Peter didn’t want to guilt trip her, after all it was just a video game. It wasn’t going anywhere.

“Yea, I know. It can wait.”

May smiles at him, “You’re an angel.”

 

So now, Peter lies on his bed, avoiding the consistent messages from Ned and Michelle.

In fact, he just stares at the ceiling, thinking about you know who.

He was so convinced that Stark was going to have a completely different reaction to the texts, but once again, Stark’s kindness shocks him again. These feelings for this man were growing more powerful by the day. He wanted to always be around Tony. He wanted to hear his voice, breathe in his manly aftershave, drool over his goatee-

 

His phone rings, interrupting his fantasizing. Peter groans, knowing it would be Michelle ready to bitch in his ear for going all MIA. He picks up the phone, “Michelle, the TV is taken, there’s nothing I can do-”

“Peter? Um,” His eyes widen, this wasn’t Michelle, “It’s Liz.”

 

“Oh. Wow, um sorry, I didn’t even look at the caller ID I just assumed because- Michelle has a reason to be pissed at me at the moment and- yeah, hi Liz, uh, what are you- why are you calling?”

Liz giggles on the other line, Peter figured it was from his awkwardness, but she did always find that endearing.

“I can’t just call and say Hi? We’re friends are we not?”

“Oh, yeah, of course. I just never expected a call from you I guess. Um, how are things?”

“Better, actually. I really miss you, and Ned, and Michelle...even Flash- oh god, did I just say that? I take it back.”

Peter laughs, “I was wondering if you really said that. We all miss you too, it feels really weird not having our best player there.”

 

“Well, I think I’ll be back soon.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Sooner than you think, actually.”

“Can you give me an exact date?”

“I think I’ll just leave it there. Let you suffer a while.”

Peter scoffs with a smile, “You’re killing me.”

“I haven’t even started yet.”

Peter’s eyebrows raise in intrigue, and a bit in suspicion, “Oh really?”

It takes her a second to respond, “Um, I’m just playing Peter,” She chuckles...though it seems a bit forced.

“Peter, you would never lie to me right?”

For some reason, Peter senses a change in atmosphere, “No. Never.”

Peter’s never lied to Liz. He just never told her anything. There’s a difference, right?

“You never have, right?”

“No. I haven’t.” He said sincerely. Peter didn’t really have feelings for her anymore, but he still cared for her as he did with Ned and Michelle. They had a bond together, and the fact that her father tried to kill him wouldn’t change that. Even if it still gave him nightmares.

 

“Ok...I saw my dad in prison the other day.”

“Oh,” His heart starts to race, already jumping to conclusions, “How did it go?”

“Um, well? He just apologized and...I didn’t really feel anything until it was time to leave. When it finally hit me that, it would be awhile before I could see him again.”

“I’m sorry, Liz.”

“It’s fine, Peter. It’s not like you have anything to do with it.”

Ouch. That really hit.

“Peter?”

“Um…” His voice cracked. He was always a sensitive guy, and he couldn’t help but feel responsible for what she was going through. He knows he did the right thing, but every action features collateral damage. The pain that Liz was going through right now, collateral damage. He wanted to smack himself. He shouldn’t be on the verge of tears, she should be, if she wasn’t already. Guilt does many things to a person.

“I’m just kind of tired, long school day, you know?”

“Oh, ok.”

“We can talk tomorrow though, I’d like to catch up more.”

“Alright then. Goodnight, Peter.”

“Goodnight.”

 

He heard the beep that signaled end call, and let the phone drop on the bed. He let out a long sigh, _Happy thoughts, happy thoughts, Peter. Let’s see-_

 

Michelle and Ned- nope. Surely they would be pissed at his flaking, regardless of the circumstance.

Frozen yogurt...not right now.

Mr. Stark...that could work.

 

Peter thinks back to the times Tony reeled him into his arms, and surely Peter was a mess during all those moments, but they were pleasant moments nonetheless, and the memories were able to help him fall asleep.

 

**Future (Six weeks later)**

 

After walking a few blocks on snowy pavement, they’re back upstairs in Michelle’s living room. Immediately, Peter goes for his phone to see Tony’s texts...well, the texts from

“DaddyStark”.

 

“Relax, Peter, I’m sure he can go a few hours without hearing from you.” Michelle looks a bit annoyed.

Peter rolls her eyes as he begins texting, “You’ll understand when you have a man of your own.”

Her eyes widen, yet she looks unsure of how to react. She turns to Ned, “Should I feel offended?”

Ned just shrugs, unsure of what to say himself.

 

Next thing they know, Peter is on the phone,

“Hey dad- I-I mean _Tony_ -” Peter blushes wildly when he hears Michelle and Ned do a horrible job of stifling their fit of laughter...wait, he wasn’t even sure if they _were_ trying , “Um, no, well yes. Yes and no. Everything’s not really...Ok, but everything _is_ ok. If that makes sense?”

 

Michelle and Ned calm down just in time to hear Peter say bye to Tony. Now with Peter looking them in the eye…

It’s Ned who lets out the first stifled chuckle. Then Michelle meets his eye and the grin creeps on her face. Peter just looks annoyed, “Alright, let it out.”

 

That they do. Both his friends nearly drop to the floor.

“Oh god, _Peter_!” Michelle is gripping her abdomen, “Do you call him daddy because you want to, or does he make you?”

Peter sighs, “It just slipped out-”

They’re laughs grow wilder.

“Ok, I’m leaving-”

“No, wait!” Ned grabbed onto his leg.

Peter gives him a stern look, crossing his arms.

“I had to ask you something…seriously, now.”

 

Peter nods after a few seconds, now that they had both shut up, “Ok. What is it?”

“How exactly did it all start?”

Peter sits on the floor next to them, “I kind of told you all that already.”

“You were extremely vague,” Michelle points out, “You never gave us the whole story.”

Peter looks at them hesitantly, “I’ve never been one to kiss and tell…”

Michelle and Ned squint their eyes at him, “Bullshit.”

“I mean, it’s just weird talking about it with you guys.”

“We’re asking how you made your move, not about the sexy stuff.” Michelle corrects him.

“You already started,” Ned tells him, “What’s the big deal with finishing it?”

Finally, Peter agrees, “Ok.”

Michelle glares at him, “Well...speak Parker.”

 

“It was when we had that first blizzard. Remember that Friday night we were going to beat Yiazmat, but then I told you I couldn’t because I was stuck at Tony’s.”

She nods, “Yeah, you sent me a picture- wait, it all happened on that night?”

“Well, it started earlier than that but, this is when something actually happened...and it wasn’t pretty.”

 

**Past (Five weeks earlier)**

 

As soon as Peter enters the school hallway, he is cornered by Ned and Michelle, looking at him with a very determined expression.

Peter couldn’t help but smile, “Ok, put me on.”

“Tonight is the night we end this,” Michelle said dramatically.

Peter looks at her blankly.

Ned cuts in, “She means you better be online tonight.”

“Oh. Ok, I’ll be on.”

“No excuses, Parker,” She warns, “It’s Friday, you have two upcoming days to do whatever the hell it is that Peter Parker’s do.”

He laughs, and bursts her bubble, “You know, I do have that internship with Stark, so I can’t make you any promises.”

 

Michelle tightens her hold on the pen in her hand, “I am going to kill you.”

Peter gives her a cocky smirk, “You know you’re threatening an avenger right?”

She looks to Ned, “I’m not wrong if I shoot him with bug spray right?”

 

“Oh, yeah, that’s very funny.” Peter rolled his eyes and leaned on the lockers.

He was waiting for one of them to respond, but instead they’re eyes just widen at him.

“What? Is there a dick on my forehead?”

Michelle’s eyes shrink to normal size...and she smiles.

“Look behind you, Peter.”

He turns around and sees- someone he never guessed he would see at the moment.

 

Now with Peter’s full attention, the girl grew a smile full of teeth and enclosed Peter in a bone crushing hug.

“Liz?” He managed to squeak out.

“I told you I’d be back sooner than you think.”

Peter melted into the hug, the familiarity bringing a wave of guilt back to him, but the feeling vanished when felt the weight of two more pairs of arms around them.

Group hugs were always portrayed so corny in the movies, and Peter didn’t know why, because it felt awesome. He relished the moment.

 

When they pull away, Peter begins the interrogation immediately, “How, what, you’re back...h-how is that?”

Liz looked at him with pure joy in her eyes, “The move turned out to be just temporary, my mom and I found a way to make money for the house- don’t ask it’s a long story.”

Peter couldn’t help but wonder if...maybe her dad had something to do with that.

 

“Well, you have a lot of catching up to do,” Michelle pulled Liz away and started leading her down the hall.

Ned looks at Peter with a look that says ‘You gonna go for it?’

“I don’t think so…” Peter shook his head.

Ned looks dumbfounded, “What do you mean, you saw the way she hugged you? She’s totally still down for you.”

Peter sighs, it was weird keeping his little crush a secret from Ned. Michelle was understandable but he told Ned _everything_. He was sure that Ned wouldn’t judge him...but he wasn’t really the best at keeping secrets, and if Michelle found out, he didn’t know what she would think of him. Surely she wouldn’t encourage Peter to go after a man twice his age. Then again, who the hell would?

“I just think I like someone else now, Ned.”

Ned raises his eyebrows, “Who? Michelle? Gwen?”

Peter shook his head as the bell rang.

“That’s just my little secret…”

They began walking to class, “But, Peter, we tell each other everything. What’s so bad that you don’t want to tell me?”

And suddenly, Peter doesn’t feel very comfortable, “I just think it’s best to keep this to myself. For now.”

 

Ned shrugs, “Well, my ear is always available when you’re ready.”

“Appreciate it.”

Peter walks into the lab room with Ned, and they take a seat at their table beside the window. He already sees Liz chatting it up with Gwen and Michelle. _At least she seems to be doing okay…_

“Huh…” Ned’s voice trailed off. Peter followed Ned’s gaze towards to the window. It was snowing hard, so much so that the only thing you saw was white and maybe a faint light from what you could only assume to be a car.

“Looks like our first blizzard is here.” Ned says absent-mindedly, “Five bucks says they’ll end school early.”

On the inside, Peter was jumping for joy. _That means more time with Tony_ . _Snow, you are my hero._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be quite a doozy...


	6. Broken Spider in a Blizzard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To think, he was so excited for today. It was supposed to be just another day in the lab with Mr. Stark. Yet here he was…  
> A broken spider in a blizzard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can think to say is...prepare yourself.

The hallways were crowded with teens nearly trampling each other to get out of the school. It wasn't often that school just closes early due to bad weather, and on a Friday at that. It seemed the only normal ones were Peter and his clique, walking casually behind the crowd.

 

Michelle is the first to comment, “These people act like we were trapped in a prison of some sort.”

Peter and Ned give her a look that indicates disagreement.

“I mean...it’s not that far off.” Peter suggested.

Michelle rolls her eyes, “Sex class was right, females really do mature faster than males.”

“Hey-"

Peter’s protest is cut off by Liz nearly jumping on his back.

“So you guys thought you were just gonna leave me behind?”

 

Ned and Michelle glance at each other knowingly. It was clear there was some sort of connection between the two...she was _on his back_ for cry it out loud.

 

Peter chuckles and attempts to hoist her up, now she was comfortable and holding up her weight with her hands on his shoulders.

“Why don't you two just make out already?” Ned said in dramatic disgust.

Michelle comments, “Oh stop, Ned,” she looks to them with a smirk, “What they _need_ to do, is go into one of the closets so Peter can pop her cherry in private.”

 

While Ned chuckles, Peter and Liz awkwardly shuffle off of each other.

Peter looks at her with a wincing expression, “Bit much, don't you think?”

Liz sighs, “We're _just_ friends, guys.”

Peter and her share a glance, and even after Michelle’s suggestive comment, they can still smile at each other genuinely.

 

Michelle tilts her head, “Funny, I don't usually look at my _friends_ the way you two look at each other.”

“To be fair,” Ned begins, “You don't look at anyone like that.”

Michelle seems to accept it, “That is true. Besides, last we heard Peter was all googly eyes for some guy we know nothing about.”

 

Peter goes a bit frozen, not knowing how Liz would react to this. He gives Michelle the glare, and he can tell by how her eyes go wide, that she realizes her mistake.

Liz is the first to speak, “Um…” She chuckles, “Peter, you like guys?”

 

Ned chimes in, because he always does at the worst of times, “Not as much as he likes you.” he chuckled awkwardly. Michelle shakes her head and whispers harshly, “Not helping you dick.”

Peter sighed, “Somewhat, you could say?” he shrugs.

 

The halls had grown quiet, it was just about vacant where they were standing.

Liz just smiles, “Aw, that's cute. Now I can say I went to prom with a bi guy. Always wanted to see what it would be like.”

“Was there any difference?” Michelle asks.

“Not really.”

“Then there's the moral of the story.” Michelle dismisses it, “Anyways, where we going now?”

 

“Um- I have-"

“Stark internship.” Ned and Michelle say dryly.

“Oh, you still have that?” Liz asks.

“Uh- yeah, heh.” Peter looks to Ned and Michelle for help. They knew of the situation with the Vulture, a.k.a. Liz’s homicidal father.

 

“Well,” Michelle grabs Liz’s hand, “How about the three of us get some pizza since Peter clearly has better things to do?” She looked to him and gave him the head notion.

“Uh, sure but- I don't have any money on me.”

“We'll pay.” Michelle says automatically.

“We will?” Ned says in more of a question tone.

“We will.” She said assertively. She looked back to Peter, “Get lost Itsy-Bitsy.”

 

“Itsy-bitsy?” Liz said, once again looking utterly confused. Michelle stomped herself on the foot. Ned looked at a loss for words.

“I'll just see you guys later.” Peter started a mini jog towards the exit.

“Yea, you do that.” Michelle said bitterly.

* * *

 

 

Tony had been working all morning, working himself sick. After waking up from a very, very inappropriate dream at three in the morning, he couldn't seem to put himself back to sleep. So he had jumped in the shower hoping the warm water could erase the sickening details of that _nightmare_. The shower did not help at all. The dream was still vivid in his mind, and he felt disgusting because of it. It was about his Peter, dare he even call him that. He had come to him in the middle of a rainy night, soaking wet, and red in the eyes. He could barely get a word out, the only thing Tony managed to comprehend was “Can I stay here, please?”

 

Of course, dream Tony, let him in without hesitation. Held him close, kept telling him to stop crying. He gave Peter clothes to borrow, but just out of nowhere, Peter undressed in front of him to “Change his clothes" only he didn't put on the clothes given to him. He was in his wet underwear, and nothing else. Tony wanted to look away, but there's always that slight awareness in dreams, that lets you know you're dreaming, even if you don't fully believe it. And since Tony knew he was dreaming...why would he torture himself by looking away? Looking never hurt. After all, who _could_ he hurt, it was a dream. Why not just take Peter right there? He so clearly craved affection from Tony.

 

The older man couldn't keep teasing himself, his prize was _right_ here for the taking. Peter’s practically naked and perfect body, dripping wet, and staring at him with such an innocent yet pleading look in his eyes. His hair stuck to his forehead with the water, his chest was heaving from his heavy breathing, and Tony could see from his peripheral vision the growing erection poking at the cotton of his boxers. He didn't want to...but this feeling he had in his heart made him feel the _need_ to have him.

 

Even after spending an hour in the shower that morning, Tony had that view of Peter embedded in his mind, crystal clear. How brokenly his Peter looked at him. How his voice cracked when he whispered, “Please, Mr. Stark.”

He never said what he was pleading for, but Tony had a good idea. Looking at his boy right then and there, he couldn't take it anymore. He walked over to Peter, pulled him close with one arm, and cupped his cheek with his other hand. He kissed him. And it felt so good. So impossibly good. Peter didn't react that much...after all it wasn't real. It was all in Tony’s head. But the overwhelming amount of love he felt for Peter, was indeed a reality. He had to do it. He couldn't just leave him standing there so lost and soaked from the rain. He held Peter so close it probably hurt. He would keep him safe. He was his. His broken spider in the rain.

 

“Sir? Peter Parker is on your roof.”

“What?” Tony spat out in utter confusion. Did he hear correctly?

Friday repeats, “Peter Parker is on your-"

“-No, yeah, I heard you, but _what_?”

Tony put down his tools on the lab table and checked his watch. It was a quarter past two.

Didn't School end at three? Unless Parker was playing hookie…

 _Oh, you naughty boy_.

 

“Let him in.”

“Right away, sir.”

He made his way upstairs and to his living room, Peter came down at just the right time.

“Now, why aren't you at school?”

“They let us out early, ‘cause you know, blizzard.” he pointed to the window.

Tony looks and sees nothing but white outside, he had been in his lab since seven in the morning, he hadn't noticed much of anything really. Hadn't even checked his phone.

 

“And you decided against the front door, because?”

The boy shrugs, putting down his backpack against the wall, “Wanted a more dramatic entrance...and I kind of swung my way here.”

“Without the suit?” Tony calls out as he goes to the fridge for a bottle of water. He tosses Peter one.

“Yeah, no one can really see me with all the white outside so I figured, why not take advantage.”

Tony nods, and rubs his eyes.

 

“Nice bags.” Peter looked at him objectively, “Did you sleep well last night.”

_If only you knew_

Tony doesn't answer the question, instead he just smiles, “I should be asking you that.”

Peter smiled back shyly, clearly he couldn't help the way his lips curved up, “I'm fine, now. I'm more worried about you.”

 

It was killing him. The sweetness. This boy would be the death of him.

“I appreciate that, Peter, but if you haven't noticed I _am_ a grown man. I think I can manage.”

The boy shook his head, “I don't believe that, everyone needs someone to be there for them. It doesn't matter your age or your gender, we all need someone.”

Tony sipped his water.

“You don't think so?” Peter pried, “Too much pride will get you nowhere Mr. Stark.”

Tony smiles at him.

“Um- Tony, I mean.”

“You're a sweet kid. Bet you get that a lot, but it's true.”

“Just from May...Surprisingly I don't know many people.”

 

He opened his mouth to say something else, but it looked like he decided against it.

“What's on your mind?”

Peter shook his head, “Nevermind.”

“Say it, we got plenty of time to kill.”

“Um...I was going to ask when I could have the suit?”

He should have expected it, really. It seemed being spider man was the only thing on the kid’s mind- well aside from- No, Tony didn't want to think about that. In fact, he'd like to think Peter was over his little crush. Though, that was very doubtful, it'd only been about four days after the phone incident. Which Tony would very much like to forget about, and he wishes he could take it back. He still remembers how Peter panicked in horror when his phone was snatched from his hands. It was so adorable.

 

“Well, I don't think anything surreal is happening lately. You think it could hold off a little while longer?”

Peter fails to hide the disappointment on his face.

“For me?” Tony added. He really shouldn't have, he could see how the teen perked up at that.

Nevertheless, Peter responds glumly, “Sure.”

“You know it's not a punishment, right? I'm just-"

“You're worried. I know. May tells me the same when I try to go out in the DIY suit.”

“...Well, you're not, right?”

Peter looks at him with doe eyes, angelic yes, but mostly they just show his sincerness, “No, I was about to the other night but, decided not to.”

 

Tony huffs, “I'm glad you didn't. Not to insult your tailoring skills but that suit isn't exactly reliable in the department of defense.”

Peter nods understandingly, “Um...was it a bad idea to come so early?”

 _Let’s ignore the sexual innuendo that could be pulled from that_.

“No, why would you think that?” He leaned against the fridge.

“You look pretty tired. Like you could use a nap.”

 

A nap sounded pretty enticing right about now. Oddly, Peter’s presence actually made Tony more at ease. Maybe it was just the anxiety that comes with being alone, since Happy was on vacation and Nat was out god knows where with Clint. Rhodey would be back soon but, it felt like Peter being there now, was just enough.

 

“Maybe.” Tony replied lamely, and started walking to the couch, knowing his spiderling would follow like a lost puppy.

Tony nearly collapsed on the couch, then he hears Peter marvel over something. Tony had a headache coming on, so he had to ask him to repeat himself.

“I said: You have a ps4?”

Tony follows Peter’s eyes to the PS4 controller, collecting dust on top of the clear glass television stand.

“Well, there's a controller there, what does that tell you?” He smirked tiredly, his eyes becoming heavy, “Wanna play? Knock yourself out.”

 

Peter smiles wholeheartedly, and that beautiful image is enough to let Stark fall into a much needed slumber on his couch. The last thing he hears is the faint shooting of some action game he would play with Rhodey from time to time. That should keep Peter busy for a while.

* * *

 

 

Peter was having some trouble staying calm. Sure, on the outside he was just sitting next to Tony’s sleeping physique and playing a shoot em up on the impressively large television on the wall, but on the inside, he was kind of a mess. Normally, he’d be really into the game and would be putting out head shots like it was the easiest thing in the world, but Tony was just _right there_ sleeping. It’s as vulnerable as the man ever could be around Peter...well, there are other ways but they were highly unlikely. He nearly died when Tony stirred in his sleep and his foot ended up touching the side of his thigh. Peter had this permanent grin on his face that he couldn’t control. After about an hour of playing the game he couldn’t help himself anymore.

After getting plowed by a hail of bullets and having a bloody written ‘GAME OVER’ staring at him from the screen, Peter sneaked a glance at the sleeping avenger next to him. That glance ended up with him just staring at him for one- two -fifteen minutes straight.

 

When his phone buzzed he was brought out of his daze. He stood up from the couch, legs and knees aching from having been in the same position for too long. He whipped out his phone to see a message from May:

 

“Your school called and said they let you out early, where are you, this blizzard is getting pretty bad.”

“At Mr. Stark’s.” He texted back.He walks to the kitchen to give his legs a little exercise, and to avoid staring at Tony. If he were to wake up to a horny fifteen year old staring him down...that would be awkward.

May texted back:

“Ok, the snow is already piling up, don’t you think you should come home early tonight?”

Peter looks at the time. A little after four. He looks out the window of the kitchen and he sees the orange sunset coming in. With winter officially here, nighttime would come faster. It probably would be best to leave-

_But I don’t wanna!_

Peter chewed on his bottom lip, contemplating what to text back. Since Tony was sleeping, the only work Peter had done was get Tony’s video game character up a few levels, and something told him that, seeing the amount of dust on the game system, Tony could care less about that.

 

Well, if he wanted more time with Tony, the only solution was to lie. Not the best option, but it felt like the only option. He could only pray that she wouldn’t text Tony about this.

 

“We’re actually making an adjustment to my suit but it’s going to take a while, and it can’t be done with time gaps it has to be done all at once. If we had known there’d be this much snow we wouldn’t have started today but we can’t stop now…”

 

Hopefully she’ll buy that. Peter resorted to Tony’s cabinets, since his stomach was growling and he really didn’t want to disturb his sleeping King. He settled on a large rolled up bag of Lays chips, since they were already open and most likely it’d be the thing Tony least cared about. It got him thinking of Michelle, when she made that horrible joke about Peter being on his knees...what would she say now? Now that Peter was all alone with Tony and the man was fast asleep on his couch, legs spread wide open, leaving his pelvic region very accessible.

Just for the hell of it, Peter poked out of the kitchen area to snap a picture of the gaming screen in the living room and sent it to her.

 

It’s not like she would be busy at this hour, so he expected a quick reply, which he most definitely got.

“You sent me a picture to show how much you suck at shoot em ups?”

Peter looked back at the TV screen and saw it was in fact on the game over screen.

“Not true, but you’re missing the point of the picture.” He sent.

 

“I’m lost. Enlighten me.”

“Michelle, my TV isn’t that big.”

“Ok...so you’re not in your house? You at Ned’s?”

“I thought you were the smart one of the group…”

“Wait...you gotta be kidding me…”

“I kid you not.”

“You’re telling me Iron man plays Resident Evil?”

“Not really, the system was collecting dust but yeah. He let me play for a while.”

Instead of a text back, he gets a call from her. He smiles, knowing she most likely had a lot to say about the situation.

He answers cockily, taking a seat on the breakfast bar, “Yes, Michelle?”

 

“Parker, what the fuck type of internship is this, because it looks a lot more like Tin-man is being your sugar daddy rather than literally _anything_ else.”

Peter giggles, “Well, usually we do _actual_ lab work, but he was tired today so he kind of just let me chill for a while.”

“Mhm. And where was Tin-man, while you were off playing his games.”

“Sleeping. On the couch. Right next to me.”

“...Oh. Well then…”

“It’s not, like that…”

“Um, I never said it _was_ Peter. Is there something we should discuss?”

“Not really...I mean, remember that day you jokingly texted me about sucking his dick?”

She laughs, “Yup. You’re reaction was top notch.”

Peter gives a sarcastic hum of laughter, “Yeah, well, he saw that. All of it.”

“...You’re shitting me.”

“Dead serious.”

“Oh man...how even?”

“Well, we were taking a break from the lab work, I started texting you and I guess he wanted to see what all the fuss was about.”

“Oh god, and what did he say?”

“Nothing bad.” Peter realizes he finished the bag of chips, and gets off the counter to dispose of it.

“Really? That’s all you’re going to tell me?”

“Honestly, Michelle, I’m trying to forget that night all together.” Peter makes his way back to the living room, sucking on his salty fingers.

 

“Well fine, just remember to be online tonight with me and Ned, that super boss has overstayed it’s welcome in our lives.”

Peter eyed Tony, still sound asleep on the couch. He smiled at the fluttery feeling he got in his chest. Why was Tony so handsome?

“Hello, Parker?”

“Oh, yeah sorry, distracted.”

“Distracted by what?”

Peter made his way to the living room window. The sun was on the brink of disappearing for good. They skies were a vibrant purple with a small glimpse of orange way in the distance. Street lights were on as well, signalling nightfall’s arrival.

Then he saw the ground...even though the snow had started falling slower, there were no cars around to drive. Probably because all roads were covered in white, and you couldn’t tell where the sidewalk split from the road.

“Um, Michelle?”

“Yes, Peter.” She said monotonously.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to get home tonight…”

“What- no- Peter, _No._ ”

“Look outside, Michelle.”

“Can’t you just swing your way from building to building.”

“Michelle that’s a lot of work, and it’s nighttime now, I can barely see…”

He hears her sigh over the phone, “Fine, fine. You _are_ one of the five people in the world I can actually stand...I wouldn’t want anything to happen to you.”

 

“Thanks.”

“Give Ned the news?”

“Please.”

“Alright. See you, Webslinger.”

“See you.”

 

Peter set his phone on the coffee table, and turned off the game and TV. He knew that Tony was going to let him stay over, given the circumstances, Tony really didn’t have much choice. Unless he wanted to give Peter his suit but, that was quite a long shot.

Peter slumped on the far end of the couch next to Tony. It was quiet now. Peter didn’t know what else to do, but then again, he really didn’t want to do anything besides sit there. It was relaxing, looking at Tony. But then, it started to make him breathe harder. Unevenly. What Peter’s wanted for so long...ever since he was ten, was just lying there in front of him.

 

This was his chance, was it not? He had to analyze all of what he knew. Stark obviously cares deeply for him, he tells him that all the time. He was cool enough to let Peter continue the internship, even after the painfully awkward phone incident. There was that time where Tony held him close, and called him “Baby.” How big of a hint was that? Tony had to feel the same way, didn’t he? At least, feel _something_ for him, after all that he’s done. After all the deep conversations they’ve had...all the smiles and longer than necessary stares at each other.

 

_This is my chance_

At most, the reaction would be a bit soft, Tony’s tired and groggy and not all there at the moment. If Peter could just...tell him gently?

_But even then, telling him just isn’t enough. I want more…_

“Tony?” Peter whispers hesitantly.

Tony doesn’t respond, not vocally or physically.

 

Peter makes a bold move, and creeps his fingers onto his thigh, ghosting the tips over the material of his jeans. _It feels so good…_

It makes Peter’s breath hitch when Tony stirs. But he doesn’t do anything after that, so he’s in the clear right?

Peter needs him somewhat conscious though, so he tries again, “Tony?” He says a bit louder.

“Mm?” The man hummed tiredly.

Peter’s breath hitches again, but not from nervousness. It’s just overwhelming. Being so close to what he wants, yet still so far.

“Tony, I…” _No. Don’t. It’ll only make things worse._

He was reaching out to his leg, putting the slightest bit of weight on the front of his thigh with his palm.

“Peter?”

Stark’s voice is so raspy and groggy, but to Peter it sounds beautiful. He wants to hear that voice all the time. Hear that voice whisper in his ear. Supposedly, this was wrong on so many levels. But at the moment it felt great. It didn’t feel wrong at all. It brought Peter joy on a level he’s never experienced before. But the fact that it was “wrong” made him feel all the more ashamed for loving it so much.

 

His eyes were now clouded, and he felt the water trembling on the edge of his eye sockets.

“I’m sorry…” he whispers lightly. The tears fall onto Tony’s thigh, Peter now realizing he was leaning over the man on the couch.

“Peter, what…” The man was starting to sound more coherent with his whispers, “What’s wrong?” His eyes were barely open, and he still didn’t seem to notice Peter on top of him. All he knew, it seemed, was that Peter was talking to him, and that he was terribly sad.

 

Peter was hovering over him, so desperately wanted to drop himself onto him, and be embraced in his strong arms. Why couldn’t he have that? What was so wrong about that? What was so wrong about...loving this man?

“I...I….” He couldn’t bring himself to say it.

Peter is ready to panic when he sees Tony’s eyes open, but the man just looks confused, and genuinely concerned, “Peter?”

He couldn’t take it anymore. He tries to shut his eyes to prevent the tears from coming out, but they fall before he could stop them. “Hey, what’s the matter?” Tony sits up slightly, putting an arm around Peter’s lower backside. Peter can’t form words at the moment, he just lets Tony carry his weight as he starts crying shamelessly, sobs that are uncontrollably loud and embarrassing. Tony pulls him down on top of him, and it’s the best feeling in the world. To be held close by Tony, and hear him whisper to him, “Shh, it’s okay. It’s okay.” Both of his arms tight around him, a hand pushing the side of his face into his chest, as if to protect him from anything that might cause him harm.

 

It takes a while before Peter calms down, and even after it gets quiet, he is still trying to keep the series of hitches from coming out of him. Peter’s chest hurts, like there’s an unbearable amount of weight pressing onto it. He can barely breathe, even though he was just granted the pleasure of Tony’s affection. He needs to let it out, _I love you, Tony_.

He mouths it, silently, ‘I love you, Tony.” All while he clenches his eyes shut, and holds his breath at an attempt to hold in his crying.

He whispers it, ever so breathily, “I love you, Tony.”

It wasn’t loud enough that Tony could hear the significance of the statement.

“Hm? What was that?” His voice is so soft, and comforting, like it never has been before. Peter wants more of this, and it hurts to think that this could possibly be the last time he’ll ever get a moment like this with him.

 

Abruptly, Peter raises his head, and throws himself upward, kissing Tony’s neck within a millisecond, then straight to his cheek for another. They were both attempts to go for his lips, but Peter couldn’t really see well after all the crying. Sadly, Peter doesn’t get another chance to go for his lips, instead, all he hears is a heavily frightened Tony, “Whoa, whoa!” And he is thrown back onto the couch, with Tony standing above him, looking at him with the most terrified look he’s ever seen on a person.

 

Peter feels his heart sink. This was it. He had ruined everything. He couldn’t feel his face, and he couldn’t let out any air from his lungs. He was terrified, and could not move.

Tony is wide-eyed and shaking his head at him, “What the hell was that?”

“I…” Peter couldn’t speak, and any sound that came from him was nothing but a scared whimper.

“No…” He points at Peter accusingly, “You gotta go,”

“I-I can’t…”

Tony scoffs, way too loudly, “You _can’t_! You can’t or you won’t?! Sorry to tell you buddy but you don’t exactly have any options here.”

“It-it-it-” Peter stutters along with his crying, and he’s never felt so vulnerable in his entire life, he just couldn’t speak right.

“No- don’t- don’t even talk right now!”

“It-it-it-”

“What the _hell_ did I just say?!”

“It’s snowing!” Peter cries out. Tony takes a look towards the living room window, pretty clear that there was no way of transportation for _anybody_ at the moment.

It’s scary, _really_ scary, the way Tony just chuckles, and starts walking around in circles, running both of his hands through his hair. Soon, that chuckling grows into laughter, laughter that clearly wasn’t genuine, laughter that was clearly forced, and meant to portray annoyance.

It made Peter’s spine tingle with fear. It seemed his fight or flight response was unsure what the situation called for, which was why he couldn’t move.

 

What really makes Peter terrified, is how Tony punches the wall, and yells, “FUCK!” in a voice so powerful, he wasn’t even sure this was Tony anymore. It seemed like a completely different person. Tony backs away from the wall, hands behind his head, and just _smiles_ up at the ceiling, “You’re really testing me, aren’t you?”

It didn’t seem like those words were for Peter. No. Not for Peter at all.

 

Peter’s flight response kicks in when Tony starts walking toward him. He throws himself over the couch, all the while screaming, “I’M SORRY, I’M SORRY!”

“Peter-” Tony has this furiated look towards him. Nostrils flared, lips pursed, eyes glaring, vein popped out at his temple. Peter thought he was ready to hurt him.

“I’m sorry, Tony, please don’t hate me-”

“Peter, listen-”

“I wasn’t going to do that, I swear I was never going-” Tony reached over the couch and yanks Peter closer by his shirt.

“KID, THIS IS WHERE YOU ZIP IT! THE ADULT IS TALKING!”

 

And this was when the fight response kicked in. Tony had never, ever been so rough and vile towards him before. Peter didn’t know how to handle it, so he pushed away, hard enough that he could be free of Tony’s grasp. Then he ran, to the nearest place where he could get away. Peter slid open the living room window and launched a web to get him away. He had no coat, just his long sleeve shirt and jeans. But the adrenaline was too high for him to even notice.

Peter hears Tony’s voice calling for him, it echoes in the night, but Peter doesn’t look back. He doesn’t stop swinging. The tears streaming down his cheeks make his face all the more frozen and numb. He didn’t know what else to do, besides keep swinging. Keep running. To think, he was so excited for today. It was supposed to be just another day in the lab with Mr. Stark. Yet here he was…

 

A broken spider in a blizzard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may be confused with Tony's reaction but if you recognized the small hints in the chapter you would know that he isn't all mad at Peter, but I couldn't make it blatantly obvious because it is told from Peter's POV, but we'll get more of Tony's perspective in the next chappie.


	7. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a nightmare, and neither of them were waking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be honest, I underestimated the difficulty of writing for this pairing. Sure it can be easy if you gloss over the age difference but I'm trying to add just a bit of realism to this fic, which means that I can't do that. Nevertheless, this story won't be abandoned and it will be finished but just bear with me when it comes to the long wait for updates.

In all honesty, it didn’t even feel real. It didn’t seem like a reality that Tony would just awake to Peter hovering over him, pretty much just putting himself up for the taking. He had pulled the boy into his arms to stop the inevitable tear fest, which still happened, but what he didn’t want to admit was that he had a habit of doing that lately. So much so, that he did it without a second thought. As if it were natural. Then when he felt Peter’s lips on his face, it had hit him that this was not a dream. The kiss in the dream was nothing that could compare to the reality, and even if he still hadn’t felt the touch of Peter’s lips on his, he still felt the touch itself. It makes him shameful to realize that these emotions were exactly what anyone would convey them to be, had it not been for a fifteen year old. Love.

 

He had felt the same way for Pepper once, that need to always be around her, that need to keep her safe. These feelings he harbored for Peter were the same. The question was, would he ever act on them. He promised himself he wouldn’t do that to him...but the kid was making it so damn difficult. For one, he needed to be alone:

 

“You gotta go.” he told him.

The kid cried to him,  “It’s snowing.”

After a look out the window, it was clear that sending him home wasn’t an option. Sure, he could be a dick and make him swing home with his webs, but Tony wasn’t a dick. At least, he was trying not to be one at the moment. He started chuckling to himself. He was such a joke.

He tells the kid he’s wrong for coming onto him, right after holding him close in a more than affectionate way. Right after touching him so intimately, of course the kid would get the wrong idea. Only, the idea wasn’t wrong in the slightest. The attraction was very much mutual. And now that he could accept this, that he had indeed been hitting on a fifteen year old, he needed to punch himself. But how would he look doing that in front of the kid, he was scared and confused enough. So he punches the wall instead, “Fuck!”

 

It was an impossibility. The two of them could never have a relationship. If it got out, how would that make them look in the media. It was out of the question.

He looks upward at the ceiling. He had never believed in the magic man in the sky, but who could have started this? He never asked to feel this way, and certainly he never had any attraction to teen boys in all his years of living, so why was it happening now?

He laughs bitterly, “You’re really testing me, aren’t you?”

 

This is a nightmare. And he wasn’t waking up.

After taking a long sigh, he finally turns to Peter. Mid-walk, Peter becomes hysterical, crying out “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” over and over, and it’s breaking his heart. He faces peter, on the other side of the couch, no doubt because he had to have thought Tony was ready to hurt him or something, and that broke Tony even more. He wanted to comfort him, the way he always does. But that could not happen anymore. Tony needed to draw the line...despite having already crossed it. Therefore, he cannot let Peter see through him anymore. He can’t let him see that the attraction is mutual, because then he won’t stop trying.

 

“Peter-”

The kid keeps interrupting. Tony sees it happening already, having to yell at him in order to shut him up. It worked on the roof after the ferry incident, it’ll sure enough work now. He yanks him forward by his shirt, tells him assertively, “KID, THIS IS WHERE YOU ZIP IT! THE ADULT IS TALKING!”

Next thing he knew, the kid was out the window. He attempted calling out for him, but realized on his second shout of, “Peter!” that it was no use. He didn’t even have a coat on, and he was swinging through this December blizzard. So what did he do? He summoned his closest mark to his body, and blasted away after him.

* * *

 

Peter stopped swinging when he was able to look back and not see Stark’s mansion anywhere in sight. He sank to his knees atop the roof of a building, his knees beginning to grow numb from the coldness of snow against his thin blue skinny jeans. He was tired now, and holding his arms close to his chest. He wanted to kick himself for being so stupid. Not only for trying to kiss Tony, but for forgetting his coat and his backpack. How would he manage going back to face Tony? The thought alone made Peter cringe. But what choice did he have now? The blizzard had grown so powerful, he could barely see, couldn’t breathe evenly. His knees were numb, as was his face. He was in no shape to make it back home. It was too far away.

 

This was a nightmare. And he wasn’t waking up. “What do I do?” he cries to himself. The frigid air makes it painful to breathe in. His body felt like it was going through an adrenaline rush. He couldn’t think at all, about anything. About nothing but the pain in his chest.

“Help me.” He whispers, to no one in particular, since no one was there. But he knew why he said it. He knew he couldn’t possibly hear him, but it didn’t change the fact that it was aimed towards Tony. If Mr. Stark was as nice as he seemed, he would already be on the way. But after seeing his reaction, Peter was beginning to doubt his kindness.

 

There’s an odd sound, faded by the wind of the blizzard, but loud enough that Peter is able to hear it with his spidey senses. It sounded like machinery. Something mechanical.

Peter feels a mix of fear and relief, knowing that it had to be Tony. But what would he say? How could he apologize to him? Would an apology even be enough? As the sound gets closer, Peter manages to stand up. He looks to the direction off the roof where the recurring sound was coming from. He sees an approaching light from within the mist of the blizzard. It’s blue, and coming closer, and closer. He expected it would be Tony, but the drop he felt in his stomach told him this wasn’t the case.

 

Sure enough, Peter falls back to the snowy ground once the mechanical figure from within the mist presents itself. It definitely wasn’t Tony. Peter stops breathing. The familiarity scares him too much. The same shape of the mask, and the wings that hold up the suited person off the ground. He questions in his mind how this is even possible. How is the vulture standing before him in the midst of a blizzard. The most terrifying aspect of this, he had no way to defend himself. He could barely feel his body. His vision is blurring, so he knows he’s crying. But everything else, he is no longer aware of. It’s the last thing he sees, and he knows that the vulture was keeping his word, and ending him once and for all. He says his goodbye to Aunt May in his thoughts, and closes his eyes to await the inevitable.

 

**Future (Five weeks later)**

 

Peter had told them of the night of the blizzard. About his bickering with Michelle over the phone, then about the cringe-worthy couch scene of waking up Tony (best believe he left out some of the truly embarrassing stuff) and basically left it at him retreating out of Tony’s window.

 

“Well, something clearly happened after that,” Ned nudged him to go on.

Peter nods, “Yeah, he...came after me. But, that wasn’t all that had happened.”

Instead of a response, he gets the sound of Michelle opening a bag of white cheddar popcorn.

Peter gives her an odd look, to which she just slaps her knee, “Listen, this is better than anything they give on TV so would you mind continuing?”

 

Peter obliges, “Even though he got me after, um…” He debated internally whether he should skip this part.

“You’re not uncomfortable, are you? It’s just us.” Michelle reminds him.

Peter shakes his head, “It’s not really that, I’m just...trying to find the right words?”

“He screwed you when he took you back didn’t he?”

“What- No!”

“Then tell us Peter, I’m on the edge of my seat.” Ned gave him a small slap on the shoulder.

 

Peter sighed deeply, “I think, that’s when the hallucinations started. That night on the roof, I thought I saw the Vulture again, but, he’s clearly still in prison, and Tony said he didn’t see anything when he picked me up. So I just thought of it as nothing until...that day with Liz,”

“What day with Liz?” Ned asks.

“She never told you?”

They both look at him with clueless faces.

“When she caught me freaking out at the mall?”

“When was this?” Michelle had her suspicious look on now.

“Last weekend, when we were all hanging out together-”

“Peter, we have no idea what you’re talking about.” Ned enlightened him.

 

Peter just shrugs, “Well, now you know.”

Michelle goes back to the big question, “What happened when Tony took you back?”

Peter looks away from them, “I, uh, woke up in his bed the next morning.”

 

**Past (Five weeks earlier)**

 

The last thing he remembered was the unbearable cold. Only now, he was warm as can be. He was sleeping somewhere unusually soft, it definitely wasn’t his crappy mattress in his room. Peter eyes open slowly, the sun light from the bedroom window is making it hard for him to see where he is. When he manages to sit up, the room he sees that the room he’s in is unrecognizable. As was the spacious king size bed he was in. _I’m not dead...but where am I?_

The only explanation he could think of was that Tony had saved him, and put him to sleep in his bed. That thought alone makes Peter warm inside, and makes his cheeks feel hot. Sleeping in Tony Stark’s bed had definitely been on his bucket list, granted under different circumstances, and with Tony in the bed _with_ him. But hey, beggars can’t be choosers. Especially after last night.

Peter covers his face with his hands when he recalls the night before. What he had done. He felt so humiliated, and like such a child, and it pissed him off because he didn’t want to be seen as a child to Tony. But by running away, he pretty much shot himself in the foot. He was debating whether or not to leave the bed, knowing that if he did, he’d have to face Tony.

_Why did it have to happen like this? I’m sorry, Tony. Please don’t be mad at me. Don’t hate me._

 

He saw that he was in his tank top he had worn underneath his shirt, and his Iron Man boxer briefs. Damn, he was still a kid, wasn’t he? Peter lets out a slight gasp when he realizes that Tony must have undressed him...and to his horror, means he must have seen the briefs,

“Aww no, nooo-” Peter sunk his face into his hands once again, feeling the heat all around his face. _Could this get any worse?_

Before Peter could move an inch, he heard the approaching footsteps from behind the door to the room. No doubt it was Stark. What should he do? Just sit there? Pretend like he’s sleeping- the door opens. It’s too late.

 

Tony stands halfway in the room, one hand still on the doorknob, still in his clothes from last night. His facial expression towards Peter is a bit hard to read. It seemed like he was trying to be stoic and plain, but also like he was a bit nervous himself.

Peter feels small under his gaze, and very uncomfortable. Everything would be different now between them...maybe this was the last time he would even see Tony.

He is the first to break the silence, “Hi.” his voice is squeaky.

Tony gives him a nod in response, lips pursed, not like they were last night, but like he was contemplating what to say. After about five seconds, they both tried to speak at once.

Peter, “I’m Sor-” Tony, “Your clothes are ther-”

They both chuckle awkwardly…

Tony starts again, “Your clothes are there,” he points to the night table beside the bed, where Peter’s shirt and jeans were folded neatly on, “I put them in the dryer last night, they should be good now.”

Peter swallows thickly, “Thank you, Mr. Stark.” _Tony, Dammit...wait, he probably won’t want me calling him that anymore anyway._

Stark clears his throat, “Uh, you like coffee, right?”

Peter nods. Stark reciprocates, “Meet me downstairs when you’re ready.”

Then he leaves. The door stayed wide open.

 

When he’s downstairs, Tony’s sitting at the breakfast bar. He approaches the man slowly, still weary after last night. “Coffee’s there, help yourself.” Tony tells him, not taking his eyes off of his phone. From what Peter could see he was typing out an email or something. He sits down, a seat away from Tony, just to be safe.

“Thank you. For coming after me.” He tries to sound normal. Like what happened last night didn’t happen at all. But his voice still had that sound of fear behind it.

Tony replies, “What was I gonna do, leave you out there to freeze to death.”

“You could have.”

“That wasn’t an option.”

 

Peter looks away, feeling his nose burn. He didn’t want to cry, and he was doing everything in his power not to. But he felt so helpless. He didn’t know what to do at the moment. Besides beg for forgiveness.

“I’m really sorry-”

“Don’t start.” Stark put his phone down, and it made Peter intimidated.

“Last night- it happened. But it’s in the past. Let’s just forget it happened, ok?”

 

_But I can't forget_

The pain in his chest was back. Peter hated himself for feeling this pain. Stark was being perfectly reasonable. By the sun shining through the windows of the kitchen and living room, obviously the blizzard was over, and Tony didn't even kick him out yet. He thinks _yet_ because he was expecting it to come eventually. He was lucky Tony hadn't done it sooner.

 

“Tony- can I still call you that?”

He sees the man shut his eyes, leaning his head on his hand. But he doesn't look pained. In fact, he looks amused, with what looked to be a grin on his face,

“Yes, Peter, you can still call me that.”

He knew in Stark’s head, he must have been smiling at Peter’s naiveness. Peter knew that he was so young and inexperienced, and that he didn't know at all how to handle this situation. It’s not like he could help it though. So he tries to not beat himself up over it.

 

“Do you want me to leave?” he asked Stark the question that had really been on his mind all morning.

Tony looks back to his phone, “You can try, but I doubt you'll have any luck with all that snow piled up outside.”

Well, it didn't sound like Stark _expected_ him to leave, so that was a plus. Peter got up and peeked outside through the kitchen window. Roads were still covered in white.

 

He turned to the time on Tony’s microwave:

07:41

 

Still very early. He looked at Tony, who still seemed busy on his phone. Was the man ever free? Peter figured he'd bothered him enough, so he retreated to every teen’s safe haven- his phone on the coffee table. He opens it, surprised it still had twenty percent left on it, then nearly passes out when he spots the eleven missed calls from Aunt May.

He gasps, “Oh no-"

“I called her, if that's what you're worried about.”

Peter looks to Tony with his mouth agap.

“Oh…”

Tony must have read his mind, “I told her you'd be staying over because of the blizzard...that's all.”

 

Peter breathes a closed sigh of relief, “Thanks.”

Then Tony returns to his phone. He doesn't know what to do now, so he just walls back to his seat at the bar, “Um, what you doin’?”

Tony doesn't look up, “Just handling some complications with the move from the tower.”

 

“Ok.” Silence ensues for all but, four seconds, “I'm gonna do some homework.” Peter leaves to get his backpack in the corner.

Stark sips his coffee, “You do that, kiddo.”

 _Kiddo_. He shouldn't like the way that sounds so much. Especially if he was gonna be stuck here for a good while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much shorter than previous chapters but the next chapter will surely make up for it.


	8. Winter is Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony manages to let out one last reproach, “This can’t happen.”  
> Peter makes a bold move, and leans closer, pulls Tony close to his face by the back of his neck, “It’s happening.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick tip, if you haven't seen Tom Holland's lip sync battle, highly recommend you watch it before reading the chapter just to give you some context for a scene that happens in the chapter. It's not required but it would help you imagine the scene better, here's the link:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1i5DEipIWh4
> 
> Also, stuff goes down in this chapter. You have been warned...again.

Peter sat at Tony’s couch doing his homework. He had his phone beside him, texting Ned and Michelle in their group chat, because he needed _someone_ to talk to. And since Tony had just pulled out his laptop and was typing away with a frustrated grit on his face, it's safe to say Tony didn't want to be bothered.

Peter finished his last equation in his trigonometry notebook, and looked to his phone just out of teen habit.

 

Michelle: “Still can't believe Tin-man let you sleep over his house.”

Ned: “Yeah, I'm still a bit dumbfounded over that. Where'd you sleep?”

Peter: “His couch.”

Michelle: “With the way he spoils you I'm surprised he didn't give you his bed.”

 

_Well…_

Peter: “He doesn't like me THAT much.”

 _Lie_.

Ned: “So you're basically stuck there until the snow melts?”

Peter: “Correctamundo"

Ned: “Guess that superboss will have to wait.”

Michelle: “Don't even get me started, I'm ready to just beat him myself.”

Ned: “We can't without our healer.”

Michelle: “Well maybe if our healer would get off that damn robotic dick. *Angry emoji*”

Peter: “Listen, it’s not my fault mother nature was on her period.”

Michelle: “Nope. I still don't buy this. Why the hell would you be staying so late at his house anyway, it's clear the only work you were doing was on the PS4.”

 

He gulped. She was catching on…

Peter: “Honestly, we just lost track of time and before I knew it the snow had gotten to high.”

Michelle: “You said he was sleeping, couldn't you have just woken him up and said farewell?”

 

 _Oh no. Relax Peter. She still doesn't know anything_.

 

Ned: What are you playing at here?

Michelle: “I'm saying, maybe Tin-Man here wanted Peter to stay at his house all along. And it looks like Spidey here doesn't mind in the slightest.”

_Ugh no! You have it all wrong...somewhat._

Peter: “What the hell are you implying? If anything he doesn't want me anywhere near him after he saw those texts between me and you *angry emoji*”

 

She doesn't reply quick. Which makes Peter a bit relieved. Perhaps she had finally quit her guessing game.

Michelle: “My bad...my mind was just assuming the worst.”

Peter: “What do you mean?”

Michelle: “I was just thinking this was something sketchy but clearly it's not the case. Don't worry about it, it was stupid I guess.”

 

He wanted to tell them. He wanted to cry out for help from the two people that might understand him the most. But if they took it badly...and then, what would they think of Tony? It didn't matter that he pulled away, they may take all the other intimate moments they had together and twist it around. Even if he just told them about the attempted kiss, they would freak out regardless. He couldn't tell them. Not now. Not ever. That's just the way it was. He had to take this to his grave.

 

Now that all of his homework was done (since like most nerds he had done a whole mess in the library with Ned and Michelle during lunch) he needed something to do to occupy himself. He took a peek at Tony, who still looked focused on his laptop. Peter was torn, he wanted to talk to him, but didn’t want to make it any more awkward for the man than it already was. _It’s only awkward if you make it awkward_.

Easier said than done. What he really wanted to do was make it up to Tony. He was starting to accept that nothing could happen between them, and he really needed to apologize to Tony properly. But just how would he do that? He retreats to his group chat:

 

Peter: “Guys, if I did something that made you really angry-like just outright furious, what would be a good way to make it up to you?”

Ned: “Is there something you’re trying to tell us, Peter?”

Peter: “Nothing to do with you guys, just wondering.”

“You know, in case it were to happen in the future?”

Michelle: “Is there a reason my bullshit radar just shot through the roof?”

 

_Sigh, she’s too good._

Peter: “Fine, I forgot to text May that I’d be staying at Tony’s and I need a way to make it up to her.”

Ned: “Well, what does she appreciate?”

_Dammit, not helping._

Peter: “Why don’t we just generalize it to all adults. May’s hard to read.”

Michelle: “Well I personally take food as a great way of apologizing.”

Ned: “I second that.”

 

_Food. Well I am a good cook...better than May at least._

Peter: “Thanks guys, I’ll ttyl my phone is living on spit.”

Ned: “Later Spider.”

Michelle: “I’m ready to pretend I’m mad at Peter just so he can buy me some food.”

Ned: “That’s...actually a great idea.”

Peter: “I read that.”

Michelle: “You were meant to jackass.”

 

Peter looks up when he sees Tony finally leave the bar, closed laptop in hand, “Alright, I think I’m just gonna shower, I’m kinda ripe.”

Peter looks at him with that angelic look that he has yet to realize how effective it is on the man he’s staring at.

Tony gives his head a slight shake, as if he were snapping himself out of something, “Um, if you’re hungry just help yourself to anything in the fridge, I’m sure you’ll find something.”

Peter nods. Tony’s about to head upstairs, when Peter shamelessly jumps up from the couch to follow after him, “Hey, wait-”

Tony turns around, one foot on the step, giving Peter his attention.

 

“Aren’t you hungry too?”

Tony put it off with a wave of the hand, “I’m good.”

_He knows that I can sense a lie, right? Spidey sense, hello._

“You look like you're hungry.”

Tony looked like he’d had enough, “I’m fine, Peter.” Then he made his way up the stairs.

Peter tried not to take it the wrong way, he knew the man was stressed from his work, and his presence wasn’t making it any easier.

He sighed quietly and went to the kitchen. He was sure he could find _something_ to cook for Tony. That would surely break the ice.

* * *

 

 

_Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop._

He replayed the command over and over in his head. Shouting it at himself mentally. Even now, that he was free of his work, and free of Peter for the time being, there was still that antsy feeling within him. He was debating just flying Peter back home in one of his suits, because after last night, he didn’t think he could handle it anymore. The temptation. It wasn’t even the incident of Peter trying to kiss him that was getting to him. It’s what happened after, when he had found Peter on the roof, and took him back to the mansion. Unconscious and all, Peter no doubt wouldn’t have remembered anything that happened after his little episode.

Tony could tell he wasn’t all there, when the boy was all loopy and giggling as Tony took off his wet clothes, all the while he shivered from his touch and the cold.

 

_Stop. Stop. Stop._

It was a command for both himself, _and_ Peter. He wasn’t fully conscious at the time, he probably thought it was one of his wet dreams of Stark, which Tony had to accept has most likely happened, seeing as Peter was so carelessly trying to shove Stark’s hand to his crotch. Peter had to have thought it wasn’t real, since he’s sure he would have never done that while fully conscious. Then on top of that he was giggling like a drunk white girl all through this. Tony has had his fair share of experiences with drunk horny women, and Peter was acting exactly like one of them at the moment. Tony couldn’t help his smile when he saw Peter’s boxers.

 _You really are a fan aren’t you_.

He was thinking about leaving the boy with his clothes on, but wouldn’t it be more decent to get him out of them. It wouldn’t help him get any warmer, and he definitely _definitely_ wasn’t going to try anything. Even though he knew Peter wouldn’t have minded.

 

Tony’s in the shower, and it comes back to him. Peter _smirking_ when Tony saw his underwear, “Do you like them?” he had giggled, eyes closed, and face still blue.

“I do.” He wanted to say. But of course he didn’t. He was keeping his promise, and not giving in to his selfish desires. Even if Peter knew what he wanted, the kid didn’t deserve to be with such an older man. _Maybe when he’s eighteen…_

No. Not even then, he would still be too young.

_He doesn’t know what he wants. Let it go._

 

Funny, the shower was meant to relieve Tony, help him clear his head. Yet, after washing up he had sported a bit of a problem _down there._ He put his hand on the cold handle, knowing a good ten seconds under the freezing water should help his problem settle right down. But then…

_“Do you like them?”_

His grip on the handle tightens. Tony closes his eyes tight. The boy had said it so sensually, where the hell did he learn to act that way. His tone of voice, with his crooked grin, and his thumbs just under the waistband, as if he were ready to pull them down, tantalizingly. The way he rolled his hips up off the bed.

 _“I do.”_ He imagined himself saying it. Then Peter giggling, and proceeding to pull down his boxers, giving Stark a full view of his behind as he raised his legs in the air.

Now he had a hand on his erection.

_Don’t do it. Not with him on your mind. Stop._

 

But, it was just a fantasy. What was so wrong about it if it would never happen.

He opens his eyes, his vision a little shaky. His problem had only gotten worse.

Now, it wouldn’t be wise to go meet Peter downstairs with his predicament poking out of his jeans. It would be easiest to just make it go away the natural way, right?

_Fuck it_

The minute he starts, it’s like he’s taken to heaven. He lets out sighs that were supposed to be quiet. They weren’t loud but, anyone listening could tell he was heavily enjoying himself. He can see the boy now, in his bedroom palming himself through the iron man boxers. Whimpering, “Mr. Stark.”

 

If Peter were there with him now, what would he do to him?

_Everything._

The fact that Peter was downstairs now made it all the better. If he were to come in and see his hero pleasuring himself, Tony was sure he would have this mesmerized look in his eyes. Unsure of whether he should leave, or if for some miracle Tony would allow him to stay. That look he always has. That innocent, naive, worshipping look of his…

It made him finish. Now Tony had a mess to wipe off the tiles of the walls. For what it was worth, he felt much more relieved.

 

When Tony exits his room, he gets this slight whiff of cooking in the air. It felt like he was back in the past, waking up to Pepper cooking him breakfast...but Pepper wasn’t here, so that meant-

_Of course he would._

He gets near the stairs and he hears music, growing louder with each step he took downward. When Tony gets to the kitchen, Peter has his back to him, moving his hips to the music, and a wooden cooking spoon in his hand. There were two plates of food with eggs and such on the breakfast bar, and a load of dishes in the sink which Peter looked like he had been cleaning, but stopped short to dance to the music.

“ _So go on let the rain pour…”_

Tony’s TV was on a music channel, the song “Umbrella” was playing. Peter seemed really into it, mouthing the words into the spoon like it was a microphone, swaying his body way too dramatically.

“ _When the sun shines we’ll shine together…”_

Tony tried hard not to burst out in chuckles, not because it was funny, but because he looked so _cute_. Instead, he just takes a seat at the counter, quiet enough that Peter won’t notice him.

“ _Said I’ll always be your friend…”_

Peter puts the spoon between his legs and rolls his hips down on it-

“ _Took an oath, I’m a stick it to the end…”_

 _Well then, that’s not very innocent_.

“ _Now that it’s raining more than-”_

Peter notices Stark’s presence mid-turn, shamefully throws the spoon on the counter, and tries to stand as natural as he could with his caught ‘deer in the headlights’ expression.

 

Tony smirks at him, “By all means, don’t stop on my account.”

Peter looks at the floor, looking quite ashamed. Almost on cue, the song ended, adding to the drawn out silence.

“For what it was worth you’re a really good dancer.”

This makes Peter even more red. Another song starts on the TV.

“...I made you breakfast.”

The man nods, “I see that. Much appreciated.”

“I cook better than May, just so you know.” Peter attempts a smile at him, then goes to sit next to him- well, a seat away from him.

 

Tony sighs, relieved that he had gotten himself off in the shower, because that dance of Peter’s  could have stimulated _anyone’s_ mind.

Safe to say, Tony was impressed with the meal. He really wasn’t expecting something better than plain edible, considering where he must have learned his cooking from.

“This isn’t bad, kid. Surprised your Aunt’s the one who taught you.”

“Um, actually…” He lowers his voice for the next part, “I just watch a lot of food network.”

Tony chuckles, “Oh, that explains it.”

When he wipes his plate clear, he asks him, “So, you’re friends aware of those dance moves.”

Peter looks like he’s debating mentally, “...Ned dared me to give Michelle a lap dance once. She punched me in my groin.”

_Well then…_

“Oh.”

“I hope I can still have kids…”

Kids. Something Tony never really thought about. He used to think of Peter as his kid, but now…

 

“Would you want to have kids?”

“Well, obviously not now, I always assumed that I would have in the future...but I wouldn’t mind _not_ having kids.” He says this with a glimmer of hope in his eyes. It was almost like he was outright saying “I don’t mind being with an older man with no interest in kids.” Because let’s face it, if Tony and Peter ever _were_ in a lifelong relationship together, adopting children wasn’t likely for them. Especially since they were Avengers, and if it ever got out that Ironman and Spiderman were a thing, it wouldn’t be looked at without suspicions, even if Peter was well over eighteen.He could see the headline now, “Maybe this started when he was underage and wasn’t revealed until now.”

It made Tony shiver, yet also feel relief since he'd been strong enough to put an end to it last night. If he could handle Peter rolling his hips on his bed with nothing on but underwear and a tank top, he’s sure he can behave himself with any future encounters, god forbid there’ll be any.

 

After a few beats of silence, Peter speaks again, “I’ve been wanting to ask you something. Ever since I woke up…”

“Let’s hear it.” He prayed it wasn’t anything involving the night before. Frankly, he’d had enough of that, and was considering putting off the question if that’s what it was about.

“You found me on the roof, right?”

“Yes…”

“Did you see anything there?”

“What do you mean? Like what?”

“Like...a person?”

This piqued the man’s interest.

“No...like who?”

“Uh, just a person...nevermind, it must have been nothing.”

Tony shook his head, “No, you wouldn’t have brought it up for no reason. Tell me.”

Peter looks away, biting his lip.

“Did you see someone?”

He sees Peter begin to breathe unevenly. The boy still wouldn’t look at him. That told him all he needed to know.

“You don’t want to tell me?”

The boy shook his head ever so slightly. “Well, why’d you bring it up, Peter?” He told him softly.

Peter doesn’t reply, so Tony takes it as an opportunity to take both his and Peter’s dishes to the sink. Peter is right behind him when Tony turns around. His lips are parted, like he wants to say something. Tony gives him the look that says ‘Go on.’

“I think I saw the Vulture…”

“You think or you know?”

“...I know. It was the last thing I remember seeing, and then I woke up in your bed.”

When Tony takes too long to reply, Peter continues, “I know he's still in prison but, I know that I know what I saw and...I just needed to make sure it wasn't there, you know.”

 

Tony wanted to comfort him. He had a feeling Peter still wasn't right in the head. No matter all the times the boy had insisted, Tony knew better than anyone how traumatic experiences could affect someone. Peter was only fifteen, so he was bound to be afflicted worse by the PTSD. However, he had proven to be stronger than Tony had anticipated...only now, it seemed the strength was running out. Tony had told him countless times not to hesitate to talk to him, then again, it’s never easy talking about those things.

 

He felt he couldn't do much to comfort him. He didn't want to be overly affectionate and give him the wrong idea _again_.

Tony was stuck. Not knowing what to give him.

 

“Peter…” He trailed off, looking for the right words. For once, he didn't know what to say.

“It's Okay,” Peter looks away, “I know it wasn't real now, and that's what matters.”

Tony was good at reading people. He could see that Peter knew. Knew that he didn't know what he could do or say to him anymore in fear of leading him on. Peter had saved him the trouble, and just went to the living room to mess around with his phone.

 

Tony peeked out of the kitchen window. The roads still weren't clear of snow. Peter clearly didn't want to be here. _Take him home in the suit. Put it on, fly him there_.

 

Thing was though, Tony didn't want him to leave. No matter what the boy did, his company was always appreciated. He adored him to no end. It seemed he would never stop.

 

Tony walked over to Peter, and took a seat next to him on the couch.

“Why don't you put the game on. Nothing better to do.”

Peter put his phone down, and looked at Tony weirdly, as if he thought it were a test.

“You're gonna play too?” His voice was high-pitched and shaky. _Beautiful_.

Tony shrugs, “Why not, turn it on.”

Peter smiles, “You sure you're ready?”

The man raised an eyebrow, “You know who you're talking to, kid.”

Peter nods, “To Tin-man, who else.”

“Oh really? Do I need to get the roach spray?”

Peter groans, “Ugh, why does _everyone_ use that joke, it’s getting old.”

 

“You gotta admit, it's funny.”

“It's annoying…” Peter stands up to get the controllers.

“What, your friends bully you or something?”

“Of course not,” he returns and hands Tony the controller, “It's just tired. Like, I get it, I'm the equivalent of a bug, come up with some better insults.”

 

Tony gives him a smug look, “Alright, how about we analyze those dancing skills of yours then. Based on what I've seen I assume you're a natural.”

Peter’s cheeks were tinted pink, “Don't be a dick.”

“I am what I am. I'm sure we've established this already.”

 

The game was starting up, the loading screen glaring off of the large flat screen.

“I play PS4 with my friends a lot.”

Tony nods slowly, “You're telling me this, because?”

“It's better than awkward silence.”

“Who said it was awkward.”

Peter shrugs and looks at Tony, “So…”

Starks looks back at him,

“About the suit…”

 

Tony chuckles, _He just won't give up_.

“Not yet.”

“Ok.” He goes back to staring at the screen, with a pout that Tony was sure had been purposeful.

* * *

 

It had been an uneventful day. Most of it was spent playing video games, stopping only to invade the kitchen for a meal, just to go back to the couch and play some more. There was a reason Tony never really played video games...he sucked at them. Not that it was too hard, he just never felt like putting in the time to hone his “Skills" as Peter would call them. It was clear what Peter spent most of his time doing. Tony always felt there were more important things to be doing than playing as a fictional female and shooting zombies.

 

 _Oh wait_ “They're not zombies, Tony, they're mutated J’avo, a zombie can't just grow a insect arm out of it's neck- didn't you say you were keeping up?”

Honestly, going through hours of this “Resident Evil" game had been worth it just to see how annoyed Peter gets when Tony were to do something wrong. Sometimes he did it on purpose just to see the boy get worked up. His jaw would drop, his eyes would widen, he'd make a high pitched “ _Tony_!” and the man would just apologize, then muffle his laughter when the boy would turn around.

 

It had been around three o’clock when Peter became officially gamed out, and passed out on the couch, controller lying on his chest. The snow outside had finally melted, enough that he would be able to drive Peter home.

Tony stared at his sleeping figure for a good minute, before snapping out of it and texting his Aunt,

“He's napping, should I wake him and take him home?”

The response he got:

“No worries you can let him sleep, as long as he's home tonight. Thank you so much for letting him stay the night.”

 

He tried not to let the ‘Thank you’ get to him. The guilt starts to wash over him again. What would she think if she knew he had beat off with an image of Peter in her head. If she knew that last night the kid was trying to strip out of his underwear for him. He shivered.

 

He went to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of wine. It reminded him of Nat. Her company was kind of missed at the moment. Just as much as Rhodey’s was. He had to remind himself that the world didn't revolve around him, everyone else had their own lives. Natasha was with Clint. Rhodey would be back soon. Steve was god knows where probably sixty nining with Bucky. Then there was Peter. The boy that could always put a smile on his face, no matter what he was doing. Now that he was in the kitchen, the image of him dancing and lip syncing with the wooden spoon pops back into his mind.

 

Well, what can you do. He's a _kid. That's right, a kid. So stop it._

 

Now that Winter was officially here, the nights would come earlier. Half past three and the sun was already setting. He had decided he would do the right thing, wake up Peter now, take him home immediately. He needed to be home. Away from him. At least for a while.

 

“What you drinkin?” Peter literally had popped from behind him, jumping in front of Stark before stating his question.

“Nothing you'll be having.”

Peter took the wine bottle from the counter and read aloud: “Chateau Lafite eighteen sixty-five- whoa, that sounds expensive.”

“That it was, young man.” Tony takes the bottle out of his hands and places it back on the counter.

 

Peter’s giving him this look. Wide eyes, pouty lips... _sigh_

“The answer is no.”

“But why.” He stretches the why in the whiniest tone, it almost makes Tony weak.

“Because, when I drop you off home your Aunt’s going to be wondering why you have alcohol on your breath. And I don't need any bad rep.”

 

“I have gum in my bag.” Peter brought up with a cutesy smile, all the while swaying side to side with his hands folded, like the demeanor of an angel. _Take him home. Before you do something stupid._

 

“Peter, the answer is no, and it's not going to change.”

Peter whines, “Please…” He bent his knees somewhat, making himself smaller as he begged. Low enough that he could push Peter’s face forward into his pelvic area...you know, if one were going to. Which he was not.

 

“Can’t I just have a sip?”

Tony states again, “No.”

“I just want to see how it taste-”

“You wouldn’t like it.” He turns around to head for the living room, and Peter cuts him off by jumping in front of him, “Why? Because I’m not twenty-one?”

Peter reaches out to grab Tony’s glass, but Stark pulls his hand away.

He looks at Tony with that same look from earlier, that chaste and unsullied glint in his eyes making Tony feel a drop in his stomach.

He doesn’t notice Peter raising his hand towards his, until he feels the ghost of his touch over his fingers holding the glass, “Just a taste?”

 

Tony grits his teeth. He knows Peter is smart. He knows that the kid wouldn’t still be trying if he knew he had no chance. Those looks he kept giving him- he was trying to seduce him. He knew how much Tony liked it. How much he got off on it. He thought he had done a good job of hiding it.

“You know I can’t do that, Peter.”

“Why not?” Peter whispers, pushing the glass in Tony’s hand toward him, “I want it.”

Clearly they weren’t discussing the alcohol anymore.

“This can’t happen.”

“Who said?”

“I did.”

“You, or the law?”

The wine glass was forgotten, even though it was still in their hands. It was just about them now. They weren’t breaking eye contact.

Tony replies: “Both.”

Peter gulps, “The law shouldn’t be able to control what I want. It’s not harming anyone.”

“Peter…” Tony sighs, setting the glass on the counter, “I think it’s time I take you home.”

“You don’t have to hide it…”

No, he couldn’t give up. Couldn’t give in so easily.

“Get your stuff, I’m going to take you home.”

“But you don’t want me to go.” Peter is speaking in a way he’s never spoken to him before. His voice isn’t shy. It’s confident, yet quiet and soft at the same time.

“You like it when I’m here, don’t you?” He pleaded.

Tony knew he couldn’t answer. Peter’s spidey senses would rat him out if he were lying, and confirm if he weren’t. Lose-lose situation. It needed to be evaded.

He needed to be stern.

“Peter.” Tony says through gritted teeth, “Home. Now.”

 

“It’s okay.” Peter’s voice cracks, “I’m okay…” He gets closer to Tony’s face, to which the man backs up.

“You won’t hurt me. I _know_ you won’t.”

“Kid, you're treading on thin ice here.”

“And so are you. If you really wanted me gone you could have made it happen but you _didn’t_.”

Tony can’t take anymore, and pushes past Peter to grab his coat.

“Come on, you’re going home.”

He hears him mumble, in a small voice, all the confidence that was there once, was now gone, “I want you, Tony.” It’s shaky, like he’s fighting tears.

_I know you do, Peter._

Tony doesn’t reply, even though it’s clear to both of them that he heard correctly. Instead, he puts on his coat,

“Tony…”

Tony ignores him. He gets Peter’s phone from the coffee table, snatches his bag from where it was leaning next to the couch, and goes to the door, “Get your coat on.”

 

“I know you saw them.” Peter stands in front of Tony, not budging an inch, “You undressed me, I know you had to of seen them.”

He knows what Peter is referring to. Yet he must act like he doesn’t.

“I’m not going to ask you again, put on your coat, and let’s go-”

“I’ve had them since I was twelve,” Peter speaks quickly, most likely in fear that Stark won’t let him finish. He gets closer to Tony, “I would wake up in bed with them on, and I’d have a boner-”

“ _Stop_.”

“I wanted you there with me, to help it go away, I wanted you ever since I was ten and I first saw you on TV, I wanted you so bad-”

“Peter-”

“I loved you before I knew what love was. When I saw you in my apartment for the first time I thought I was dreaming- it was another one of my twisted dreams that I’d have of you- then you take me to my room and you lock the door, and I think, this has to be a dream, there’s no way this could be really happening-”

“ _Enough_!” The man shouted, a voice so deep, yet so torn. It wasn’t a shout of anger, rather one of pain and despair.

 

“I love you, Tony.” The boy had tears running down his cheeks, as he had the night before.

“You do too, don’t you?” He accused him as if he didn’t already know the answer, “You have to.”

 

_It’s right there. You can’t keep lying to yourself. What are you waiting for?_

 

Peter was now face to face with him. They could feel each other’s breath on one another’s faces.

Tony looked horrible. Glossy eyed, but not yet crying. A look that to anyone else, would seem aggravated, but Peter knew, It was really full of pain.

Tony manages to let out one last reproach, “This can’t happen.”

Peter makes a bold move, and leans closer, pulls Tony close to his face by the back of his neck, “It’s happening.”

 

Peter initiates it. And it’s a quick peck. Tony initiates the second, which is quick as well, but more open lipped, and sloppy. Then, Tony drops Peter’s stuff altogether, pulls him closer. As close as he could have him. Peter is almost being squeezed into Tony’s chest, while his arms rest on the back of the man’s neck, and they’re kissing like they’re trying to devour each other. Peter is young, inexperienced, so Tony has to do most of the work. He doesn’t mind though, he was expecting this. And the man couldn’t have been happier to take the lead. Show Peter how much he could be loved in that one stance they had together. Tony eats up all the moans and gasps that Peter emits, it’s almost exactly like he had imagined the boy would sound, but only better. He wants to stay in this moment forever, just _love_ him forever. Make him see how much he means to him.

 

“Sir, Rhodey is on his way upstairs.”

Friday’s voice makes them pull away instantly. Peter grabs his stuff from the floor, and is face to face, out of breath, with a guilt-stricken Stark.

“Get your coat.” Tony says again, a bit breathless this time, but with the same sternness. Peter obeys this time, knowing that there would be an inevitable talk about what just happened, and that it was just a matter of when.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, that just happened :O


	9. Pain at its Full Potential

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title explains it all. Brace yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life has had me pretty busy lately. This chapter isn't as long as the others but I'm sure it will be pretty satisfying...or it'll just irritate you more with the ending but, either way I hope you enjoy. Side note, this chapter was really hard for me to write which is why it took so long to update. Jesus, what am I doing.

The entry door to the living room opens, and what Rhodey is greeted to is a glum Peter staring at the floor with his coat on and bag over his shoulders. And then there’s Tony, who also has his coat on, and drinking something that was more than likely alcoholic. 

Tony is the first to meet his gaze. He can’t stand the confusion on his friend’s face. It makes the guilt all the more painful to bear. Tony makes the slightest glance at Peter,  _ damn kid _ .

“Peter?” Rhodey looks to the teen leaning on the wall.

Peter picks up his head and gives him a cracked, “Hi.”

“I was just about to take him home.”

“Oh.” He nods as if it makes up for the eerie silence.

 

Tony goes to Rhodey and gives him a one armed hug, “We’ll talk when I get back.”

“Sure thing.”

Then he made a head notion to Peter, telling him to leave first.

* * *

 

 

The car ride is silent. Peter can sense the anger in Tony. But Tony wasn’t angry with Peter- not anymore at least. The child is never responsible for things like this. It’s all in the hands of the adult. Tony had failed. He gave in. His grip on the steering wheel was tight, his eyes were fixed forward and nowhere else. Peter wanted to say something. But he knew the only thing that would come out is, “I’m sorry,” and that just wouldn’t cut it.

 

Therefore, no words were said, all up until they reached their destination. And so it began:

“Nothing?” Peter asks. They were parked outside his building, the sun setting in the distance and letting a dark orange light radiate on their skins. Tony hadn’t told him Goodbye, or Get Out, and that was all Peter could think to say.

“What do you want me to say, Peter?”

“A lot of things.”

“Well I don’t think you want to hear what I have to say at the moment.” The words were venomous, and they stung a bit. Luckily Tony took it back before Peter could freak out internally,

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.”

A few more beats of silence, before Peter speaks up again, “You kissed me back.” He whispers to him, staring him down, while the man refuses to look. Instead, Tony runs his hands through his hair, sighing, “I know. And I shouldn’t have.”

“It’s Okay-”

“ _ No _ . Peter, it’s not.”

“I know what I want. Just because it’s not-”

“Kid, don’t give me any of that-”

“Don’t call me that.” His voice wasn’t raised, it was calm. Soft. But also bitter. It made Tony want to put him over his lap and punish him. Make the boy eat his words. Because ironically, “You say that, yet look at how you’re acting.”

“I don’t like it when you call me that.” Peter gulped. 

Tony had the words at the tip of his tongue. He didn’t want to let them out, though. It would drag them deeper into this mess they had. But dammit, he knew how much it would make the boy squirm. He knew how the boy would react, and it would definitely be better than putting Peter over his lap (Because something told him Peter would enjoy that way too much).  _ Tell him to go home. Tell him. _

But, he didn’t. He leans closer to Peter, looks him in the eyes with a glare. He sees how Peter shrinks in his seat, and he loves it.

“You don’t like it when I call you that, huh? What, do you think I’m completely oblivious? I’ve lived long enough to know how to read people just as good as Natasha, do you really think I never saw the blush on your face whenever I praised you in the lab? Whenever I call you  _ kid _ , you subtly cross your legs in your seat and it’s not because you have to go to the bathroom, you are  _ completely  _ still, because you know that if you move, your little boner is gonna rub on the material of your jeans, and you’re gonna whimper like the horny little twelve year old boy you used to be, trembling in his bed begging Iron Man to fuck him.” He’s crossed the line here, but that look Peter is giving him. Fear mixed with arousal, it’s too good for him to not push on, “I bet you already started practicing. Riding your pillows as you beat off wishing it was me under you. That’s what you wanted, right. A chance to  _ please  _ your hero? Ride my cock the same way you did in the kitchen earlier, yeah, you’d probably ride it just like that.”

 

Peter shuffles in his seat. He had to have been painfully hard judging by how tense he was. His lips are trembling, his eyes a bit glossy, but Tony knows better. He’s enjoying this. 

Peter was always full of surprises it seemed. It amused Tony what he did next. He nodded.

“Owning up to your sins?” 

“No more than you are.” Peter sat up higher in his seat, and leaned in closer to Tony. It was his turn to make Tony feel small, “You were right about everything you said about me. Thing is though, you love thinking about it don’t you?” He manages to crawl his way into Tony’s lap, and the man just about tries to push him back before, “I’m already here, Tony. If you didn’t want me here, you would of tried to push me away sooner. So put your hands down, and let me finish.” Reluctantly, he gets his hands off Peter’s hips, and is stunned at his behavior that words aren’t really a thing on his mind at the moment. The alcohol he had drank earlier definitely wasn’t helping either.

“You’d want me thinking about you when I touch myself, right? You can’t deny that it turns you on. Yeah, it was embarrassing, you catching me dancing, but you loved it. You love it when I get flustered, it turns you on. The same way me calling you Mr. Stark turns you on. That’s the only reason you made me stop calling you that right?”

 

_ This has gone too far. Push him off, now. _

Peter makes a small whimper, of both pleasure and realization. He smiles at Tony, “You’re hard right now.” He whispers in his ear, “I’m hard too, Mr. Stark.”

This had to stop. He accepted it now. He adored this. Peter speaking dirty to him. His once, ever so innocent apprentice, sitting on his lap and saying these dirty nothings to him. But not here. Not now, at least. 

“Peter, please…” Tony put his hands on his hips. All confidence Tony had possessed seconds before was nowhere to be found now. He was aching down there, using all his willpower not to thrust up. He felt shame, and he needed this to stop, not just because they could get caught, but because he could see that he had already corrupted the boy enough. He encouraged him, so now he wasn't shutting up.

“I know you like it,” Peter was back to his old tone. Childish and hopeful, “Tony, it’s okay.”

“I am begging you, Peter. Get off.” Tony was breathless. He was throbbing in his jeans with Peter sitting on him, and he couldn’t think straight if Peter didn’t remove himself.

 

“I don't want to.” Peter told him, like a child on the verge of a tantrum. This just screamed immoral to Tony in so many ways.

“Off.” Tony repeated.

Peter whined, “ _ No. _ ” 

Tony attempted to push him back into the passenger seat, but Peter clung to him. He latched his hands onto Tony’s neck, trying to pull himself closer.

He didn't want to. He really didn't want to. But the kid wasn't listening. He needed to be assertive, “ _ Stop it! _ ” 

This time though, Peter is unaffected by the man's harsh warning. Instead, he manages to steal another kiss from him. Tony lets it happen,  _ reluctantly _ , for all but three seconds, before he's pushing him off once more.

 

“ _ Please _ -" Peter cried, struggling to keep himself on top of Tony. Finally, the man manages to push him off completely into the passenger seat, and Peter hits his back on the car door. He's looking at Tony, cheeks pink, eyes glossy, lips quivering.

“You like me too.” He cries in a small voice.

He repeats it, with a crack in his voice, “You  _ like _ me.” He's trying so hard to convince the man he's okay with it. With receiving whatever Tony would give him. But Tony’s face is stern, pissed looking, though glossy eyed as well.

 

“Don't you  _ ever _ try that again.”

Peter sits up from his thrown dishevelled state, “But it's okay-"

“ _ It's not _ .” 

“I say it is.” Peter tells him firmly. He grabs Tony’s hand. He tries to snatch it away, but Peter has a firm grip, “It's okay.” He leads Tony’s hand to his pelvis area, to his groin, and this sets him off.

“ _ NO!”  _ He pushes Peter away again, looking at him with fury in his eyes. There was something about the way Tony yelled at him this time. It made Peter tremble. It gave him a horrible feeling towards whatever was to come. He could tell from his spidey senses, that Tony was genuinely angry with him, that he had failed at trying to convince him. He was too persistent, and now he was facing the consequence.

 

“The internship is over.”

He knew that he heard right. But he still had trouble believing that Tony had really said those words. He had really screwed up now, hadn't he? The words hit him hard. It felt like a punch to the chest. He felt all the air leave his lungs with a single breath.

Peter could barely manage a whisper of protest, “No…” It was so weak, he sounded so desperate.  

But Tony assured him, “It's over.”

“Y-you can't-"

“I can, and I did. Peter, I warned you.” 

Peter began apologizing repeatedly, but that's all he could do. He couldn't reason. The man was right after all. It takes another yell from Tony to make Peter stop his ramblings,

“ _ I warned you _ !”

 

Peter had never felt so weak in his life. So empty, or broken. It was like Uncle Ben’s death all over again. Like he was trapped under that building all over again. He was powerless. Nothing he could do would change what had happened, nor what was going to happen. He was stuck.

Tony looks away from him, probably to avoid changing his word. 

“Tony, please-"

“Go home, Peter.” He spoke flatly. No emotion in his voice. No humanity behind his tone. The man was just cold.

 

He could hear Peter now, sobbing. He already knew what the boy must have looked like at the moment. A sulking mess, most likely with snot dripping from his nose and so many streams of tears running down his face they would drip onto the collar of his shirt. 

 

“I'm so sorry, Tony-" He’s hiccupping. Tony can hear him struggling to breathe, “It won't happen again, I swear, please don't leave me.”

Tony feels his nose start to burn, which means he would start to cry himself very soon, and he couldn't have the boy see that. Not when he was trying to end this twisted inevitable  _ thing _ occurring between them.

 

“Get out, Peter. Don't make me tell you again, or you will regret it.” He still hasn't looked at Peter. And he doesn't plan to. Ever again.

Peter feels numb. He can't feel his face. He needs comfort. He needs Tony. All that he can manage to say now is...

 

“I need you…” 

Tony sighs, tightening his eyes shut. He hiccups himself, silently.  _ It needs to be done _ .

 

So much for avoiding eye contact, Tony turns his head to him. He takes in the sight, and his heart breaks.  _ If you love something, let it go _ .

 

With no emotion whatsoever, he tells him, “Well I don't need you. Never have. Never will. In all honesty, you mean less to me than the shit I took this morning. The only reason I found interest in you, was so I can have an extra number in germany, that was your only purpose and you've lived out your usefulness. So do yourself a favor and go home before you embarrass yourself any further.”

 

_ Straight face, Stark. Don't break _ .

 

It starts with Peter shaking his head, “You can't…” His head goes down, and he lets out a series of hiccups once more. Just before he has the meltdown that's been itching to come out ever since “The internship is over.”

 

Peter looks at Tony, and regardless of the redness in his eyes, the snot dripping from his nostrils and down his lips, his stare strikes a bit of fear into Tony, as well as anguish. It's a fierce and menacing glare. Anyone would be able to see the hurt and rage in Peter’s eyes. 

After taking in a long breath, Peter lunges forward, “FUCK YOU!” 

He begins punching the man in his arm, because it’s the easiest thing to target, “FUCK YOU! I HATE YOU, I  _ HATE  _ YOU!” 

Tony shoves Peter away, hard enough that he hits the car door again.

 

Tony’s demeanour hasn't changed, “Get out of my car.”

Peter huffs again before leaving, “I fucking  _ hate _ you.” 

He slams the car door when he leaves- runs into his building. 

Now, Tony is able to note that the sun was officially down. Night was upon them, and everything was dark. He was just sitting in his car in the dark, the only light coming from a street light way too far in the distance.

  
He feels like he's dying inside. The pain in his chest is unbearable- that image of Peter he had seen just now was horrifying. It broke him in ways he couldn't understand. He never wanted to see it again. He  _ could  _ not see it again. He wished he could hold the boy again. Kiss his forehead. Tell him how really special he was to him. That he  _ did  _ mean something to him. That he  _ did  _ love him. That he  _ didn't  _ want him to leave. But he could not. He had done the right thing. The boy would get over it sooner or later, and the two of them would have dodged a bullet. Everything would turn out ok, right? So why was Tony crying in the darkness of his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. It'll get happier soon, I swear :(


	10. No Going Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned and Michelle hear the final piece of Peter's story
> 
> WARNING: Underage in this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About this, I honestly have no idea what I'm doing anymore. Now before you freak out, I'll explain. This story was originally supposed to be 12 chapters, and end with a very bad, angst filled ending. But then I changed it around, made it sixteen chapters, then eighteen chapters, but at this point, I've developed so many more ideas for this story that it will just end when it ends. It will definitely stretch to more than twenty chapters and I have a sense of where I want to take the story but for now, it's not going to end any time soon :) And also WARNING: Underage stuff happens in this chapter, if the title of the chapter didn't make it painfully obvious. Just thought I should let you know. I hope I did well, writing this was so hard for multiple reasons...

He dreaded moving. If he went upstairs, he’d have a bit of explaining to do. He wanted to just stay in the darkness of his car, but no doubt Rhodey had noticed him pull into the garage. He had to go now so there would be no suspicions. Tony forced himself out of the car, and up the stairs.

 

He decided to go with his strategy for everything. Just play it cool, keep the chill demeanour. That usually got him out of a lot of sticky situations. Let’s hope this would be no different.

He entered the living room, Rhodey was on the couch, “Alright, what’s been happening with you my friend.” Tony playfully plopped down onto the couch next to him.

“I’ve been meaning to ask the same of you.” Rhodey gave him a smile.

Tony returned it and shrugged, “Nothing big, or worth mentioning if I’m being honest.”

Rhodey nodded, but it seemed he didn’t take the hint, “So...Peter?”

“Yeah, I told you he’s been interning here on weekdays.”

He sees the confusion Rhodey has and replies immediately, “The blizzard made him stay the night.”

“Couldn’t you have just flown him home?”

_Shit. Play dumb._

But Rhodey falls back on it, “Eh, that is a bit much though. Besides, he’s kind of good for you, don’t you think?”

“Good?” Tony says it almost incredulously. Peter was far from what he needed at the moment. Far from good...even though he was. So good-

“Yeah, I mean, he clearly looks up to you and you clearly care about him- you took him under your wing, like a mentor.”

 

 _No. I’m not. If only you knew what I’ve done_. This was starting to get a bit painful. That image kept coming back to him. The poor boy sobbing against the passenger seat. He wasn’t doing him any good, he was completely ruining him, in the worst way possible.

“...Maybe. Why don’t we talk about something else, not to sound like a dick but I’ve kind of had enough of him for the weekend, kid never knows when to stop talking.”

Rhodey chuckled, “Well, I heard Nat’s been around.”

“Oh, she has.”

“But now…?”

Tony raises his eyebrows as if to say, “What do you think.”

“She’s with Clint?”

“Why of course.”

“Should’ve guessed.” Rhodey stands, “I’m getting a drink, want one?”

“Is Hulk green?”

Rhodey shook his head smiling, “Alright.” He’s about to go to the kitchen, but stops short to turn around to Tony, “Tony, your eyes bothering you?”

“No, why?”

“Nothing, they’re just...really red.” And he continues on to the kitchen, leaving Tony feeling like a huge dick. If he asks about it, what would be his defense? That he was high? Rhodey’s known him for a while now, he knows Tony wouldn’t go near weed. So what would he say...he had no idea.

* * *

 

It was very hard, holding in his emotions, for the sake of Aunt May’s anxiety. She didn't deserve the stress, she had enough on her shoulders. He had stood outside his apartment door, waiting for his eyes to return to their regular color. Took all but ten long minutes, but the redness went away. He could let out his feelings later on tonight, in the shower, where he could sob in peace. And that he did.

 

Now that Peter was under the warm spray of the shower, he was bawling his eyes out. Not too loud of course, but it was happening. He sat on the floor of the tub, hugging his knees, feeling the shame and heartbreak. He knew that Tony did not mean those things, he could hear his heartbeat when he said it. He was lying. But it's the fact that he said them anyway that hurt. He tried so hard to convince Tony, but the man just wouldn't give in. When he kissed him, he thought he had done it. That he could be with Tony- finally, after all the struggling- they could be happy together. They could...they could...

 

His body trembled under the spray uncontrollably. He wanted someone to comfort him. Anyone. But who could he talk to about this- who wouldn't go straight to the police. Tony told him plenty of times, _No._ But he would not listen. But to be fair, Tony led him on how many a times? Even if it was just friendly, Tony was aware of how Peter felt. He wasn't the only one to blame…

 

After convincing himself of this, he got out the shower, and climbed into bed.

May was sleeping, so even if he wanted to bother her it was out of the question. He had his phone in his hand, no doubt he could hit up Ned and Michelle and they could cheer him up with their bickering over three-way. It wasn't too late, it just passed ten. They should be up. Peter went to his contacts and dialed Ned’s phone.

 

When Ned answered, “Wassup, P.” he also heard Michelle and Liz in the background.

“Sup, Ned.”

Looks like they were having a fourway tonight. “Is that Parker?” He heard Michelle.

“Yea, M, it’s me.”

He heard Liz, “Hi Peter!” She sounded all excitable and cute. _If only I still loved you and not...Tin man._

 

“So, what are you guys talking about?” He tries to insert himself into the convo.

 

Michelle answers instantaneously, “If a straight guy were able to suck his own dick, would he do it?”

Peter chuckles, “But of course.”

Ned chimes in, “I would very much like to be excluded from this narrative.”

Liz laughs, “I love how Ned just quoted Taylor Swift.”

Michelle sighs, “Ok, now that that’s answered, new topic. Who has better sex, straight or gay couples.”

 

Peter’s was smiling so hard, he had forgotten about Tony. He just lied on his back in bed, in the dark, chatting with his friends about nonsense. Like a real teenager. Not Spiderman. Not an Avenger. Just a teenager. It felt good to just be a teenager for once.

 

The sunshine peering through the crack of his curtains woke him up. Peter actually slept well last night. Instead of crying, he had laughed himself to sleep with his friends over the phone. The reminder brought a smile to his face. Come to think of it, he was free for the whole day, he could spend it playing video games with Ned and Michelle online- if May would allow it. The idea was enough to bring him out of bed. Then it occurred to him that there was music playing in the house, ever so softly and muffled with his door closed. He opens the door and it grows louder, and ironically it’s-

 

_You can stand under my umbrella-_

 

“Oh no-" Peter covers his hands with his face, “Why, just why…”

Despite the embarrassing memory it brought, Peter walks out of his room towards the music, and sees Aunt May in the middle of mopping the house.

 

“Morning baby,” She greets him with a smile, but then looks concerned, “You're a little red there.”

Of course he was.

“It's nothing, I'm just hot.”

Her face doesn't change, “It's December.”

“It's a spider thing, you know, advanced senses and all that.” He sits on the couch and raises his feet on the cushion to not block her from mopping.

 

“We doing anything today?” He asks her.

“Not much _to_ do with all that snow outside.” She says as she mops, “By the way your school called, no school tomorrow.”

Peter smiles widely, “Praise the man in the sky. What about you, you still have to work?”

“Maybe, I'm not sure yet.”

 

He eyes the time at the cable box: 11:02.

“It's pretty late.”

“Well, it looked like you could use the sleep. You've been different lately.” She finishes mopping and stands the mop in the bucket against the wall.

 

“School’s just been harder recently...I'll actually have a lot more free time now.”

“Really? How so?”

Hold on, maybe he shouldn't tell her. It'll just make her disappointed. What good would come out of telling her that he no longer had an internship with Stark? It would be just like her to call him and interrogate him for a more _solid_ reason for letting him go. He didn't want that. Not with all the history he now has with Tony.

 

“Um...I won't be doing patrols for a while.”

She walks to the couch on her tippy toes, trying not to mess up the wet floor,

“And why is that?”

“T-the snow. Yea, I'll have to wait till it melts. You know, I don't think much will be happening after that blizzard so…”

 

_Was that good enough? Probably not._

 

“Have you been hanging with your friends lately?”

“Um, just in school. I haven't really had time for it. But I will now.”

“Ok,” she nods, then clears her throat, “Maybe you should hang out with them today. Go to Ned’s house? Or he could come here?”

_Wait, wait, wait, where was this coming from._

 

“What's this about, May?”

She sighs, and runs a hand through her hair. Then she turns off the music playing from the TV. Oh great, looks like Peter's going to have to do some explaining.

 

“I heard you in the shower last night.”

Peter tries to play dumb. Because at this point that's all he knows how to do. So many secrets he's had to keep these past few months. Lying was like second nature to him. It made him feel awful.

“Um, heard me what?” He forces a chuckle.

 

“Peter, there's something bothering you. I don't know if it's still that vulture guy that's messing with you but-" Her voice cracks, and he knows she's on the edge of tears, “I want you to know that…” She has to pause, because she's trying to prevent it, but it's already happening. It makes Peter feel shitty, that he's the reason his aunt is like this. The same way he was the reason that Tony was the way he was last night. He's the reason why Liz has no father...he can't do anything right can he?

 

“...I want you to be able to talk to me.” She continues. Nose red, tears already falling.

“I know that we're poor, and we can't afford much but, I always try to make you happy, and I'm sorry if sometimes- I can't give you everything but I will always try, Peter.” Now she's sniffling. Peter can't look at her. Not when he's crying himself.

“It's not you.” He says thickly, “It's never you, it's other things.”

 

“Things you can't tell me about?”

He nods.

“Is it spider man stuff?”

He shakes his head.

“So why can't you tell me?” she cries.

_I wish I could...maybe, I can?_

 

“I...um…” he begins, trying to take deep breaths to avoid another breakdown.

She's looking at him with hope in her eyes. Like he's finally going to tell her everything. And he is...but half the truth.

 

“I like someone...like, really _really_ like them. But we can't be together. Because it’s wrong. Society says it's wrong. The media says it's wrong. Everyone I know will think it's _wrong.”_ His breath hitches, “And I don't know _why_.”

“Peter-"

“I don't understand what's so wrong about it. They say you can't control how you feel, and I _know_ I can't control how I feel because I've tried so hard not to feel this way but all it does is hurt me inside, and not being able to be _with him_ is like someone punching me in the chest and I can't stop crying whenever I think about it.”

 

He told her, without directly telling her. She has an idea now, but not the truth in its entirety. But that's ok, because for the most part, she knew.

She asks softly, “Him?”

Peter can only nod, his nose runny, eyes pink and cheeks wet.

“So, you like boys?”

Peter nods again.

“Peter...is that all?”

One more lie. He nods. Hopefully, that would be his last one.

“Oh baby…” she pulls him into a hug, but he doesn't respond at all. He is still, and staring at the drying floor.

 

“Peter, you know that's okay right? You're okay, that's not bad, there's nothing wrong with you.”

“Would Ben think so?” he blurted it out faster than he could think it.

“Ben loved you to death, Peter, it wouldn't even faze him.”

 

He was tempted to tell her that he liked girls too, but it seemed kind of useless at this point. She loved him either way, if it was that important then she would find out later down the line.

 

“May?” he says, still in her arms.

“Mhm?”

“Can I play video games?”

He hears her chuckle, “Yes.” She kisses his forehead and stands on the now dry floor.

“Thanks.” He goes to his room to retrieve his phone, to then text Ned and Michelle.

Only, he already has a text from Ned.

And one from Tony…

 

His heart plummets to his gut. His fingers tremble over the screen. He reads Ned’s first, hoping it will lower his anxiety.

_Peter, you mind helping with that Algebra homework?_

He absent-mindedly digs into his bag for his math worksheet and takes a picture to send it to Ned. Then he reads Tony’s.

 

_I know that you know I didn't mean any of what I said last night in the car. I just needed you to leave and you were being very difficult._

 

He had to admit, that took a huge load off his shoulders. That Tony was still thinking about him. It proved even more how concerned Tony was for his well-being. How much he cared...how much he love-

 

A notification pops up on his home screen. Ned: _Spidey you're a lifesaver_

 

Tony...he needed to talk to someone about him. He needed advice, but not directly.

 

_Ned, can we talk on the phone real quick, I need to ask you something really important._

 

Ned responds by calling Peter, to which he quickly answers,

“Hey.”

“What's wrong?”

“Ok...I'm going to need you not to judge me on this.”

“...Do I ever?”

“Good point. Ok, um-" Peter shuts his door, “There's a guy.”

 

“Okay…”

“I really like him…”

“Gotcha…”

“He likes me too, but we can't be together because, plenty of issues that really aren't that interesting but, he _does_ like me back and we kissed, and then we fought, and now I don't know what to do. Do I forget about him? He just text me this morning and I really want to go see him but then what if I'm just screwing myself over? But then if I just let it be I'm just going to be left with nothing, no closure, but then again do I need closure? Is this just a part of life? I'm really confused and I really _really_ need your guidance on this so...what should I do?”

 

“...Maybe you should've asked Michelle about this-"

“Ned!”

“-Ok, sorry, just let me think...Ok. Now you clearly feel really passionate about this guy.”

“Yea…”

“First thing you should ask yourself is, what do you _personally_ want to do. It doesn't have to be what's right, but what you _want_.”

“...I want to go to his house and…”

“And?”

“Kiss him and convince him to fuck- sorry, I mean-"

“Peter what the hell-"

“Hey, you said you wouldn't judge me-"

“I'm not but that just came out of nowhere-"

“It's a spidey thing my senses overload and I get all hormonal, it's not my fault-"

“Okay, okay, it's fine. Alright, now ask yourself if what you want is the right thing to do. Is it?”

 

Peter sighs, _No_.

“Probably not…”

“Ok. Now ask yourself. Do you care?”

Peter’s eyes light up a bit. What was Ned getting at here.

“No. I don't actually.”

“Will it harm anyone besides the two of you?”

“No. It won't.”

“So you know what you want. You don't care of the consequences that come with it. And it won't do harm to anyone- well, if you break up different story but, it's a risk you're willing to take right?”

Peter nods, forgetting that he's on the phone, “Right.”

“So what are you gonna do?”

Peter smiles, “I'm going to his house.”

Ned replies, “There you have it.”

 

Now, Peter is at ease, “You're the best.”

“In most cases, yes.”

“I'll see you later, Ned.”

“See ya. Let me know how it goes.”

End call.

 

Peter texts Tony, _Is Rhodey still there?_

The reply is almost instant.

 _He's leaving around 4_.

 

And the game was set in motion once more. Tony knew Peter was coming. Why else would he have asked.

Peter knew that Tony wanted him to come.

Why else would Tony have mentioned the time of Rhodey’s departure. It was an invitation.

* * *

 

It was five pm. It was dark outside, and the cold winds had grown strong. Peter’s nose was red, and his face was a bit numb. He stood outside Tony’s mansion door, giving himself a mental pep talk before he rang the bell- hoping Friday hadn't noticed him already and notified Tony.

 

He asked Aunt May if he could stay over Ned’s since he wouldn't be going to school tomorrow. Now, if things went right, he wouldn't have to worry about coming home. If things went wrong, he could just say he wanted to go home because he “Missed” her, which wouldn't totally be a lie. But he needed to do this. He needed to see where this was all going. Not for Tony. For himself.

 

He had cleaned up as well as he could, in _all_ areas. You know, just in case.

He pushed the doorbell and took a deep breath after hearing the ring. He could feel the blush coming on, but that could be mistaken for the cold. Peter reminded himself that Tony would be just as shaken as he was, they were both vulnerable in this. Peter fearing the rejection _again_ , and Tony struggling to keep away from letting things escalate too much. But at this point, things would only be going up, whether either of them liked it or not.

 

When the door opened, Peter was frozen, yet still kept his face stern, trying to emulate _some_ form of assertiveness. Tony’s soft smile told him he failed miserably, but at least he made the man lighten up. Tony was wearing his usual long sleeve shirt and jeans, and he seemed normal, with the exception of his bloodshot eyes. Clearly he was just as affected as Peter was with all this.

“Hey kid.” His voice sounded different. Not cold and blunt like it was in the car last night. It sounded weak, and sort of...pitiful.

“I need to talk to you.” Peter nearly whispered. Tony nods, and opens the door wider as an invitation inside.

 

Peter enters a bit too quickly. When he's face to face with Tony again, the pressure is on. He knows what he wants to say. But he doesn't really know how to put it into words.

“You have my attention.” Tony crosses his arms, not in the intimidating way. Just so he could have somewhere to put them, and probably to keep from pulling Peter into his arms. He knew how cold he must be. Just look at his rudolph nose.

 

“I told May I was sleeping over Ned’s tonight.”

After a few beats of silence, Tony clears his throat, “Why would you do that?”

“Just in case.” Peter replied instantly.

 

“Is it really over?”

Tony says in monotone, “Be more specific.”

“Everything.” Peter raises his voice, “The internship, me being an avenger, our relationship.”

Tony looks dumbfounded, “Relationship.”

“Not like _that_ , just what we had...you know what I'm talking about, just _us._ ” Peter’s eyes are wide, hopeful yet glinting with sorrow, “Is it all down the drain because of last night?”

 

When Tony doesn't answer right away, Peter continues, “I knew you were lying about everything last night. You didn't mean any of those things. You just wanted to scare me away.”

 

Finally, the man responds with a sigh, rubbing his face with his hands, then looking to Peter with a fury in his eyes. Peter knew Tony wasn't mad at him, so he wasn't afraid. Tony was angry at himself. And he needed to make the man believe that it was okay...at least, it was okay for Peter.

 

“You were crying. Why?” Peter refers to his bloodshot eyes.

“Why do you think?” His bitter tone is back, but Peter prepared himself for this. He wasn't going down without a fight.

“If I was eighteen, what would you do to me right now?”

They were three feet apart, the nerves were getting to Peter. But he had expected this from himself, so he wasn't really frightened. It was just a natural bodily reaction, nothing he could help.

 

“You'd really like to know that one, wouldn't you?”

“I asked, didn't I?” Peter states with a bit of sass. Tony is not moved by this though, he maintains a straight face, “If you were eighteen, I would take you upstairs and love you till you couldn't form words.”

 

 _What are you waiting for old man. Do it then_.

 

But Peter just gives him a quiet, “Ok.” Then sets his plan in motion. He begins walking to the stairs.

“Kid, where’re you going?”

“Follow me and find out.” He says, not turning around as he starts up the steps.

 

“Peter.” Tony calls out in a scolding manner, starting to follow him up the steps.

“Hey- _Kid_!”

Peter ignores him, and keeps going up until he reaches the floor with Tony’s room.

He waits for Tony in his room, facing the door, awaiting Tony to enter. When he does, the man looks uneasy. Almost like he know what Peter’s going to do, but Peter knows he's clueless.

 

“What are you doing.” Tony tries to sound angry.

Peter reacts by taking off his coat, and letting it drop to the floor.

“Peter-"

Peter kicks off his boots, and takes off his long sleeve shirt. Now he's shirtless.

“Stop-"

Peter unbuttons his pants, and lets them pool around his ankles.

Tony brakes out of his trance, he begins shaking his head rapidly, “Enough.” As he approaches Peter, the boy lets his underwear down to pool around his ankles with his jeans.

Peter was naked for the most part, but Tony was too close to him to actually _see_ what he had down there, as long as he didn't look down. Tony knew, he was _not_ going to look down. He wouldn't dare.

 

“You don't know what you're doing.”

“I know _exactly_ what I'm doing.”

Peter has this look of determination in his eyes. Tony loved this look, as much as he didn't want to admit it. The boy held a powerful, prideful demeanour, all while standing there completely exposed. Any other person would feel vulnerable in this situation. But Peter looked far from it. This affected Tony even more. And now, the man felt doubt. He doubted that this night would end the same way it did the last few times. It looked like this would be the night that Peter made him lose control.

 

“I cleaned myself everywhere. I did research, I know how it works.” Peter informed Tony.

Tony could not form words, just look at him with the painful bit of restraint he had left.

 

“You can look at me. I'm naked for a reason.”

Tony kept his gaze at his eyes. No where else.

Peter decided that this was the last straw. He had one last plan, one that Tony could never resist. One that would break him for sure.

He would cry.

 

“Tony.” Peter made his voice crack. He smirked mentally when he saw Tony’s eye twitch. He quivered his lips, and his eyes began to water. He had learned to cry on cue when he was younger for the sake of getting May and Ben to spoil him (for what they could afford) Now, it was surely coming in handy.

 

“Don't do that.” Tony tells him in a warning, yet harmless tone.

Peter blinks his eyes, and phony tears slide down his cheeks. Then he whispers, “Do you know how much I want you?” He put his arms around the man’s neck, pulling him closer. Tony shakes his head, sighing loudly, “I know, Peter.”

“I _want_ to kiss you.” He whines.

“I know you do.”

“Please give me what I want.”

“I'm trying hard not to.”

“There's no point in trying anymore.”

“There’s _nothing_ that can justify this.”

“Yes there is.”

Tony raises an eyebrow, eyes almost as pink as Peter’s. “And what is that?”

 

“You love me.” Peter said matter of factly.

He leans closer, so that their lips are touching, and they can feel the other’s breath on one another’s faces, “And I love you. There's nothing wrong with love.”

 

 _Lie_. Tony thought. But all he said was, “I'm going to hell.” Before he took Peter in his arms. While they were kissing, Peter felt like he was floating. His naked legs were wrapped around Tony’s waist, as Tony carried him toward the bed. He laid him down gently, slowly but surely crawling his way on top of him, all the while never breaking the kiss.

 

Now that they were further into the bed, Peter’s head now on one of the pillows, he began to peel away at Tony’s shirt. Raising it up with his fingertips, revealing Tony’s abdomen.

“I don't think it works if only one of us is naked.” Peter says lightheartedly. His shy smile disappears when he sees the man still torn. He wasn't looking at Peter anymore, it looked like he was trying to look at anything _but_ him.

“Tell me to stop.” He says out of nowhere.

“ _No_ .” Peter whines again, “I don't _want_ you to stop.”

But then, it hits Peter that maybe, Stark really didn't want this at all. Maybe sex wasn't what the man wanted. That could be the case, couldn't it?

 

“Do you not want this?” The boy’s voice is small. Like he doesn't want to say it, but knows that he has to.

Tony rolls off of Peter and sits up. This scares him a bit.

“Am I not...sexy for you right now?” Peter winces at his question. The confidence was completely out the window, and replaced with his usual awkwardness. Now he was naked in the man’s bed, feeling shameful. He wanted to die. Thankfully, Tony responds briefly after.

“It's not that, Peter.” His gaze is towards the flat screen on his wall, his back towards Peter, “I want you more than you know but- You just have no idea how wrong this feels for me.”

 

...Perhaps, enough was enough.

Peter crawls over to Tony’s side, with no intention of anything sexy. He leans his forehead on Tony’s shoulder, and apologizes, “I'm sorry, Tony.”

In response, Tony turns his head and kisses him on his temple.

Peter had never realized how much he had been doing to the man. It was clear how much Tony felt for him, and how much he was trying to suppress it. If he had tried everything, and it still wasn't working out, maybe it just wasn't meant to be.

 

“Should I go?” Peter gets no answer, so he takes it as a yes. But Tony stops him, with a hand on his bare thigh.

Their eyes meet again, with a way more intense stare than a minute ago.

“This okay?” Tony asks softly.

Peter can only nod rapidly, the touch sending a jolt of adrenaline through him. He didn't know how else to react, but just stay still, and let Tony do what he wanted.

Tony’s fingers trail upward, until he has a grip on peter’s inner groin.

 

“How about this?” He asks again.

This time, Peter can form words, “More than okay.” His voice trembles though, and Tony feels the need to be reassured, “You sure?”

Peter nods again and whispers, “Yes, Tony.”

Tony gently cups Peter’s growing erection, and Peter sees stars, “Oh god-” he almost falls forward before Tony catches him in his arms.

“Can you do that again?”

Peter asks with hopeful doe eyes, and Tony couldn’t say no.

 

After a few minutes of foreplay, Peter manages to get Tony out of his clothes. Soon, they’re rubbing on each other on the bed, completely nude. Peter on top of Tony, trying to muffle his moans and quit from sounding like a total virgin. Tony tells him not to.

“Let me hear you, baby.”

And it makes Peter feel less insecure. They started off with Peter...well, sitting on it. Since it was the easier way for him to adjust to it. Peter nearly started crying, but insisted on continuing no matter how many times Tony tried to get him off. When he had warmed up to it, he couldn’t get enough. He had his hands flat on Tony’s sweaty pecs, was whining incessantly, begging Tony, “More. Harder. Faster. Please.” He almost died when Tony cupped his cheek and made the two of them look one another in the eyes. The man could tell that Peter wasn’t going to last much longer, so he shifted them to the missionary position. If he was going to fuck the kid, he would fuck him right. He would make him feel loved, like he was the sexiest boy alive. He kissed him in every part of his face. He couldn’t kiss him on the lips that much since Peter’s mouth was always wide open, moaning with every hit Tony made to his prostate.

“You’re beautiful, you know that?”

Peter could only moan in response.

“You have no idea what you do to me.”

Peter’s moans began to hold more emphasis, his voice getting louder, more powerful.

Tony knew what was next, “Go on, baby, I got you.”

What Peter said next drew Tony closer to the edge, “ _Daddy_.”

Tony felt the spray of come between him and Peter, and that word affected him in ways he never thought possible. He tightened his hold on him, and fucked even harder if that was possible, and finished inside.

 

Now that it was over, they could finally be aware of how disgusting it felt to be covered in sweat and semen. But they were so worn out, all they could do is lie next to the other, side by side.

When they started to breathe normally, Peter rolled onto his stomach, and laid his head on Tony’s shoulder, “For the record, you’re not going to hell.”

Tony’s eyes shut tightly, “I am.”

He looks to Peter, and the boy is snoring lightly like a baby. Tony knows that Peter is not his. He _shouldn’t_ be his. But looking at him right now, he can’t help but feel this love and need to care for the boy. It didn’t matter if Peter was not his, because in his mind, the boy would always be his. His gift from heaven above, to love and cherish- _not_ for the rest of their lives, but for now. Just, for now.

 

**Future (Five weeks later)**

 

Peter looks up from the floor. He could never look either of them straight in the eye as he told this story. This had been a long episode too, with no interruption from Ned or Michelle, only to transfer their bodies to the couches, but they were silent and listened intently for the most part. Now that Peter had told them the hardest part, he very much hoped they wouldn’t expect him to speak anymore.

 

“Wow.” It seems Michelle is having trouble looking him in the eye as well.

“Honestly, I kind of thought it had been an in the moment kind of thing.”

“What do you mean.” Peter looks at her finally.

“Like, one night you two were horny and just decided to go at it, then decided to keep it up just because it was convenient but- no. It actually took a while before he allowed it to get anywhere. I just thought he was some kind of pervert.”

Peter is relieved, before she adds in, “I mean he still is, but it did turn out better than I expected.”

 

Peter looks to Ned, who is sitting next to Michelle on the middle couch.

“Ned? You ok.”

“Just fine...still can’t believe this happened. And then how it all just, fits together. Like all those phone calls we had and stuff, and this whole time it was about... _him_?”

“...Yeah.”

“...You said he loves you?”

 

The question makes Michelle snap her neck to look in Peter’s direction.

“Yes.” He tells him, “He does...and I love him, and that’s the only part that matters.”

Michelle tries to butt in, “But-”

“I’m really tired, guys.” Peter has this begging tone to his voice, “It’s like, one in the morning, can we just, go to sleep now?”

 

Michelle nods understandingly, and that was it for the night.

Peter could lie down, attempting to sleep, but really he was just daydreaming about Tony. About that first night they had together, as a real thing. It gave him butterflies, and lets him fall into slumber with a smile on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story will be taking a turn the next chapter, as everything will come full circle and the time jumping will come to an end. Sidenote, I think I just purchased a one way ticket to hell, and I am currently looking for a dumpster to call home at the moment. Let me know what you guys think :) comments make every writer's day you know.


	11. And That is What Led To This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every moment. Every word. Every Revelation. Has brought us to this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter to have flashbacks, as far as I know. This chapter took way too long to write because it ties up nearly every loose end this story has (But if you're still confused, please let me know) Also, just to make the revelations more clear, I put in italics the passages from previous chapters that go along with the reveal. So, you're welcome :)

**Past (Five weeks earlier)**

 

It's about ten at night when Tony wakes up. He's on his back, nude, and a little cold on his left side. His right side however, Peter was keeping very warm. His leg was wrapped around Tony’s thigh, his arm draped over Tony’s torso. They had been asleep for about four hours Tony was guessing. He turns his head and sees that Peter is awake. He’s relaxed though, his eyes look tired but for the most part- he just looked peaceful. The afterglow of sex was doing wonders to his beauty. Tony didn't want to look away.

 

Peter’s eyes look up to Tony, and his lips curve up ever so slightly. Like he wants to smile, but he's holding it in in fear that this isn't the right time.

“Hey.” Tony breaks the ice.

“Hey.” Peter repeats, with that signature high pitched crack in his voice. Tony adored it so much.

 

“You okay?”

Peter nods, “Mhm.”

“I didn't hurt you, right?”

“Isn't it supposed to hurt?”

“Not too badly.”

“...Well, no. It's a good hurt.”

Peter sees the distress in Tony’s face, and goes on a ramble, “I liked it. A lot. It was everything I wanted, you were _really_ good. Well, based on what I think is good. I never did it with anyone else but- I'm sure you have a lot of experience-"

“Peter,”

The boy shuts up.

“You should relax.”

Peter obeys, and goes back to laying his head on Tony’s bicep.

 

“Tony?” He asks with a shake in his voice, as if he were scared to ask.

“Yea, Peter?” The man’s soft tone eases his nerves.

“Was I good?”

He feels the man sigh, then chuckle, “Peter, you were more than great, believe me.”

“...Do you like it when I call you daddy?” Peter tenses up a bit, feeling embarrassed for that particular question.

Tony smiles when he tells him, “Call me whatever you want, baby. I'm whatever you want me to be.”

After a few seconds go by, Peter reaches up to peck Tony’s cheek, and back down to lay on his chest. Tony pulls him closer.

 

“Tony?”

“Yes, baby?”

“...I've never been so happy before in my life, than I am right now…”

Tony holds him tighter.

“Oh, and Tony?”

The man smiles, despite this boy never shutting up, he could never be annoyed, because he was just too sweet and endearing.

“Mhm?”

“I love you.” Peter replies.

Tony could feel his stomach drop, knowing it was from guilt. But even so, he couldn't lie to the boy. He tells him, “I love you more.”

 

**Four Weeks Later (Still the Past)**

 

Peter was mopey this friday afternoon. Not for any reason that was serious, but because yesterday had been Tony's last day in the city- at least for a while. In school, Peter was bratty, procrastinating all that he could when it came to his classwork. This would have been fine, if it wasn't group work, and he wasn't assisting Michelle, Ned, or Liz in any way shape or form. It took Michelle kicking him a few times before Peter would actually pick up his pen,

“ _Work_ , you jerk wad!”

Ned, as always, was a softy and came to his rescue, “Come on, Michelle, clearly he's having a bad day. Right, Peter?”

Peter just nodded. He felt empty, and a bit ashamed. Ashamed that he let Tony become such a big part of his life, it was to the point where it was affecting his mood that his boyfriend- if he could even call him that- was stuck upstate in the new Avengers complex, while he was stuck in the ghetto that was Queens, being forced to analyze quotes from old english texts. _Oh, what fun_.

 

Michelle retorts to Ned, “He's been acting bitchy the past few days, I'm beginning to think he's menstruating.”

“Fuck you.” Peter snapped at her.

Michelle was shocked, eyes bulging the same way they did when Peter had snapped on them weeks ago at the fountain. She retreats to the other side of the table. Ned and Liz just looked sympathetic.

“Peter, is it something...you know?” Ned failed to be subtle in imaginatively every way possible with his forced wink.

Liz, being as bright as she is, catches on right away, “Something-what? Is there something you guys aren't filling me in on here?”

Peter glares at Ned for being painfully obvious. Ned shrinks.

“It's just guy code.” Peter reassures her, “Nothing to worry about.”

Her face scrunches in disdain, and she rolls her eyes, “Okay, that sounds vaguely sexist.”

Peter worries now, he never wants Liz to be mad at him, “Wait- no, I meant- you don't want to talk about how guys,” Peter shamefully makes a jerking gesture with his hand.

Liz's eyes light up like saucers, “Oh god- ok, um,” She stands, “I think I'm just gonna go, somewhere that's not here.” She awkwardly flees to Michelle's side of the table.

 

Ned hits his arm, “Peter, _really_?”

Peter nearly jumps, “What else did you want me to do?”

 

Peter's phone beeps. He raids his pocket enthusiastically, hoping it would be from his Knight in Iron armor.

But it was May, and for the first time, he didn't feel bad for ignoring her text. Everything that wasn't about Tony, he could care less about. And it was like he was losing sight of all the important things around him.

“Who was that?”

Peter scoffs at Ned, “ _Nobody_.”

It was that moment, when he saw the hurt in his friend's face, that he got a glimpse of what this new relationship was doing to him. Peter's eyes go soft, and he apologizes immediately, “I'm sorry, Ned. It's just...you know...the patrols.”

 

Ned nods, though it doesn't look very sincere, “Yea. I know.” And he stands, and goes to Michelle and Liz's side of the table. Now Peter was alone, realizing the shittyness that was his newfound character. He needed to fix himself.

 

Now, he was determined. He needed to stop being a brat and start being positive. Clearly,if the man had gone upstate he was _going_ to be busy, and frankly the world did not revolve around him. Tony would be back, and until then, he should appreciate the people in front of him. Like his three best friends.

So when the final bell had rung, signalling the end of the school day, and start to a weekend, Peter happily strolled out of class to jump in front of his three “Besties” where they stood in front of Michelle's locker.

“Hey, guys.”

Michelle and Ned looked at him statically. Liz looked like she didn't want to watch what would happen next.

Peter sighs, and drops the cheerful act, “Yea, I know. I've been a bitch lately.” He sadly looks at the floor.

“Yea- a _lot_ lately, actually.” Michelle gave him a tone.

Peter nods, “I'm sorry- I don't-”

“Peter, we're actually going to go.” Ned interrupts.

Peter's obviously clueless, “Um...what?”

Michelle answers, “We're going to my house, Ned and I have a chemistry project to work on.”

 

Peter nods, because he doesn't know what else to do, “Ok, uh, yeah, I could help if-”

“You weren't invited, Peter.” Michelle is cold.

He tries to keep a straight face, show them that it didn't hurt. But it did. He thinks he heard his heart break a little with his spidey sense.

He snaps himself out of the paralysis, “Oh- ok, yeah. Um, I understand...what about Yiazmat?”

 

“Another time.” Ned tells him, with more softness than Michelle, “Besides, you have the stark internship, so…” Michelle pulls Ned along. Liz stays behind, and Peter knows she feels pity.

“They'll get over it by Monday, I'm sure.”

Peter tries to smoothly agree, “Yeah,” but his voice cracks. And he sniffles.

“Um- I'm free, though. You could ditch the stark internship and we could go to the mall or something?”

He smiles at her, “There actually _is_ no stark internship today.”

She returns the grin, “Even better. So?”

 

A few hours go by, and Peter had been halfway through the mall with Liz. They went from raiding a fro-yo shop (Which Peter heavily enjoyed) to sneaking around a store with sex toys, to Peter attempting to give Liz feedback on Victoria’s Secret clothing that she tried on in her fitting room. He can't deny how out of place he felt in there, especially with all the moms eyeballing him whenever he was left alone while Liz tried on a new outfit.

 

At the moment, they were just eating pizza at the food court. Liz tenses up, and Peter can feel that something was about to happen. She was going to ask him _something_ that he either wouldn’t like, or wouldn’t be able to answer.

“Peter, can you be honest with me?”

Peter chooses now to actually focus on his food, “Aren’t I always?” he says weakly.

Liz sighs, “We both know that’s a lie.”

Peter had to force a chuckle, “What are you talking about?”

She doesn’t answer him. She just keeps staring at him.

When Peter doesn’t continue, she tells him, “I already know you’re hiding something. And I’m sure I know what it is...you can just tell me, you know? I’m sure I won’t be as shocked as you think I might be.”

Peter’s breathing is uneven. He’s nervous, and he knows that she’s seeing right through him. He wished he could just swing out of here but, that would just cause bigger problems.

She puts her hand over his on the table, “It’s okay…”

 

He shakes his head, “Do you _really_ know?”

She smiles and shrugs, “Pretty obvious when you think about it.”

 

Maybe...it was time she knew. He goes back and forth in his mind, thinking of every possible outcome if he were to confess. If she really knew, would she really be as kind as she’s being right now? He destroyed her family- put her dad in prison.

 

“Peter?”

He glances at her, and looks away again. _Don’t do it. She’s playing you. She’s probably wearing a wire- oh god...Tony, please help. You always save me, save me right now._

But he knew damn well, Iron Man wasn’t going to get him out of this. He needed to save himself.

That meant getting out of here.

But then, there’s that familiar clunking sound. Of jetpack and...machinery.

 _No_ …

Peter glances to the sky frame windows of the food court, and he sees the familiar green hue. The Mechanical wings flapping his way-

“-No!” Peter jumps up from his seat, interrupting whatever Liz was saying, and starts a sprint in the direction of the nearest exit.

“Peter-” Liz stands, about to chase after him, but then sees their bags on the floor. She groans, picking them up and begins walking after him, ignoring the stares that Peter had brought to her.

 

Spidey, on the other hand, made his exit out of the mall, and hid behind a random black van. He was hyperventilating. His face was numb. He wanted to cry out for his savior, but knew that he couldn’t. Not in a place so public. But it wasn’t like anyone had a good vision of him right now, so he could still whisper it.

“Tony…” He repeated his name a few times, and began to calm down. The comfort of his name seemed to be enough. It made him feel like the man was actually there, and he was speaking to him. _God, this relationship is unhealthy…_

But did he care?

 

“Tony?”

Peter looks up, with puffy eyes, at the girl he had left in the food court. The one who stirred up the traumatizing memories. But at the moment, she looked more concerned than ever. Like she actually cared. If Tony cared, he’d be here- _Stop, you know he has priorities._

 

Liz put the bags down, and kneeled next to him.

“You want to tell me what that was about?”

Peter shakes his head.

“You kept saying ‘Tony’. Who’s Tony?”

He shook his head again.

“Tony Stark?”

“No!” His hand latched onto her wrist, “ _No._ ”

 

Liz shakes her head, “Screw it- Peter, I already know.”

And now Peter is frozen. Pale. He can barely form words.

“Kn-know- what?”

He expects her to be some sort of evil bitch, summon her dad through the wire she’s wearing, and he’ll come flying down to destroy him, just like he promised to in the car. But that doesn’t happen. Her voice remains soft, “You don’t have to lie to me anymore Peter. I mean, all that talk about the Stark internship, I’m sure I figured it out sooner than you thought.”

_Wait...this isn’t about spider man, is it? It’s just...Tony._

 

“It wasn’t his fault.” Peter defends right away.

“Um, what?”

“Don’t blame him, please-”

“Peter, what-”

“Tony didn’t do anything wrong, I came onto him first, please don’t tell anyone-”

“What the hell- Peter, I meant I know you’re spiderman.”

A beat of silence rolls by, and Peter’s thoughts can be read just by his facial expression, _Shit._

 

They’re riding home on the bus, seated at the back with no one around to hear their conversation. Which was a good thing. He could tell Liz everything in private.

The sun had gone down, and the night had covered the city in darkness. The only lights they could see were from the street lights, and from the bus they were in.

 

“-I admit, I was mad at first. Well actually, I wanted to kill you.”

 

_Chapter 5_

_(Phone call)_

_“Well, I think I’ll be back soon.”_

_“Really?”_

_“Yeah. Sooner than you think, actually.”_

_“Can you give me an exact date?”_

_“I think I’ll just leave it there. Let you suffer a while.”_

_Peter scoffs with a smile, “You’re killing me.”_

_“I haven’t even started yet.”_

_Peter’s eyebrows raise in intrigue, and a bit in suspicion, “Oh really?”_

_It takes her a second to respond, “Um, I’m just playing Peter,” She chuckles...though it seems a bit forced._

 

Peter winces at her choice of words, “But, you did save my life.” she continues, “My dad told me everything. He said he owed me the truth...before I came back I called you, to see if you could lie to me with a solid voice, and you couldn’t. I knew you felt bad…”

 

_Chapter 5_

_(Phone call)_

_“Ok...I saw my dad in prison the other day.”_

_“Oh,” His heart starts to race, already jumping to conclusions, “How did it go?”_

_“Um, well? He just apologized and...I didn’t really feel anything until it was time to leave. When it finally hit me that, it would be awhile before I could see him again.”_

_“I’m sorry, Liz.”_

_“It’s fine, Peter. It’s not like you have anything to do with it.”_

_Ouch. That really hit._

_“Peter?”_

_“Um…” His voice cracked. He was always a sensitive guy, and he couldn’t help but feel responsible for what she was going through. He knows he did the right thing, but every action features collateral damage. The pain that Liz was going through right now, collateral damage. He wanted to smack himself. He shouldn’t be on the verge of tears, she should be, if she wasn’t already. Guilt does many things to a person._

 

“I’m sorry, Liz.”

He didn’t know how she was able to smile at him, “Even though he was doing what he had to, to keep our family together, my dad wasn’t in the right. You did what you knew was right- after all you’re an avenger, right? In the making, I assume?”

It was his turn to shrug, “If you want to call it that.”

“Well, if you’re having something with Iron Man I would assume you’re pretty familiar with the team?”

Yikes. _Play dumb_.

“Uh...wha?”

“Peter, I hope you didn’t think I was going to forget about that. ‘You coming on to him’? This, I gotta hear.”

“Liz…”

“Peter, you owe me this much. You let ned and MJ in on the spidey thing, let me in on this. Unless they know already?”

“They don’t. Please, don’t tell them.”

She makes the notion of zipping her lips closed.

The rest of the ride, was pretty insightful.

 

**One Week Later**

 

Friday night. Peter arrived at MJ’s. They were doing this. They were finally going to get this over with...a.k.a. Beat Yiazmat, all in the comfort of Michelle’s living room. Ned and MJ were setting up the game, Peter was texting Liz and ‘DaddyStark’.

 

He sent Liz: _You know there’s plenty of room for one more player._

She’d sent him back: _Not into video games, spidey. I’m sure y’all will have fun without me._ ”

 

And he had received from Tony: _I’ll be back by Monday, so Happy will pick you up after school_.

“YES!” Peter jumped in euphoria. Then looked away shamefully when Ned and Michelle eyed him weirdly.

“Peter, you are one of the weirdest boys I’ve ever met in my life.” Michelle told him in her signature monotone voice.

Ned and Peter just glanced at each other and chuckled.

 

It had been a few hours in, and they had finally done it. And surprisingly, it wasn’t as eventful as they had expected.

 

Ned looks at the “Congratulations” on the TV screen and asks, “Now what?”

Peter looks at Michelle, and she has this look on her face that shows she’s at a loss for words.

“I don’t know.” She says, “I never thought we’d get this far.”

Peter snickers at his friends’ faces, absent-mindedly setting his phone, which was unlocked, unattended on the couch. “I’m gonna get a water.”

 

On his way to the kitchen, he hears Michelle call out: “Hey, spidey, your hoes are calling.”

Then he hears Ned: “In other words, your phone just went off.”

When Peter returns, sipping his bottle of water, he sees Ned and Michelle on the couch, staring at a phone screen- his phone.

He sets his water on the coffee table, “What are you guys looking at?”

When they look at him, he sees something in their face- confusion, but mostly fear.

“What’s the joke?” Peter scoffs. But there was no joke. He realizes this, when he sees the ‘DaddyStark’ at the top of phone screen in Michelle’s hand. In horror, he snatches the phone from her, “What the hell, guys!”

 

Immediately, he looks over his conversation with Tony. He sees what he first texted:

_I’ll be back by monday, so Happy will pick you up after school_

But then, there were the new texts, that arrived seconds ago:

_I know I’ve been gone a while, I’ll be sure to make it up to you_

Ok, that was innocent enough…:

_I’ll even buy you frozen yogurt. I know you like to have sweets after sex._

 

Fuck.

Peter is in paralysis, yet his head still manages to look up.

 

_Chapter 1_

 

_“Peter…” Ned’s face fell, his eyes were wide, mostly with worry over anything else. Peter looks to Michelle, heart dropping when he sees that her reaction was just the same. The girl who never showed emotion, was looking at him in horror._

_“How long?” Michelle demanded._

 

_Peter’s breath hitched, “I-I-”_

_“Peter!” Michelle stood up from the couch, as if ready to attack him. Ned had to put a hand on her shoulder to bring her down from her fury._

_“How? How did this happen?”_

_“Look-Please, just…” Peter started hyperventilating. How had he been so stupid? His face was hot, and tears were forming in his eyes, clouding in his vision. His legs were like jelly._

 

_Ned sensed the panic attack coming along in his friend, “Michelle, just hold on for a second.” He went over to Peter, who was breathing heavily, and now had tears streaming down his cheeks._

 

_“Don’t be mad at him.” Peter said brokenly, “It was me...It was all me,”_

_Michelle had calmed down, and walked over to him and Ned. They both tried to pull him close, but he pulled away, “I swear...it was me.”_

_Michelle shook her head,_

_“Peter, you’re the victim in this situation-”_

_“No!” Peter nearly screamed, “It was my fault, I kept coming on to him, he told me to st-”_

_“Peter, calm down!” Michelle gripped his shoulders forcefully._

 

_Tony, was all he could think of. _Tony, I’m sorry...I’m so sorry…_ _

 

And that, is what led to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand now the real story can begin. Hope that gave y'all a mind fuck.


	12. The Longest Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scrambled events that took place the night Peter opened up to Ned and Michelle, are put together in chronological order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!  
> Most of this chapter is, sadly, nothing new. But good news is, a completely fresh chapter will be posted immediately after, however I highly recommend reading this as well. It'll serve as a refresher and it is placed chronologically, and there is still a bit of new things added in for the sake of not just posting a chapter with repeated lines. That said, everything in italics has been mentioned in previous chapters, everything in regular font, is new information. Hope this makes things clearer.

_And that, is what led to this._

_“Peter,” Michelle tilts his head up with her finger, “Look at me.”_

_Peter obeys, reluctantly showing her his puffy  red eyes._

_“It's ok, why don't we just, sit down.” She pulls him back to the couch, in front of her TV where the game was put on pause._

 

_“It wasn't his fault, I promise.” he cries._

_“I know, Peter. You said that a few times already.” Her voice was so comforting now. He was dumbfounded how good she was at this...she was always just so, standoffish._

 

_Peter’s phone rings again at the coffee table. Ned is the first one to look._

_“Is that him?” Michelle looks to Ned._

_Peter begins to panic again, “I-I need to talk to him-" He tries to stand but Michelle gently pushes him back down._

 

_“Peter, just wait a second-"_

_“No-"_

_She tries to keep him settled, but he fights it._

_“Peter-"_

_“Let go of me!” Without thinking, he shoots a web at her to stick her to the couch._

_This shocks all three of them. Michelle was stuck to the couch by thin but long webbing._

 

_Peter heats up, feeling ashamed._

_“I-I’m...I’m sorry..."_

_Ned looks terrified. He never would have thought Peter would use his own powers against his friends. Even if it was out of a panic._

_Michelle no longer looks in shock though, just annoyed._

_She sighs with an irritated expression, “Now how the hell am I supposed to explain this to my Dad?”_

_Peter was pretty much paralyzed. Not knowing what to do or so, hoping Ned would be one to break the ice. He didn’t. So Michelle did._

 

_“Peter,” She said this in a way that let him know she was trying not to go off on him, “Would you please get me out of this? You can right?”_

_Peter nods shakily, “Yeah.”_

_“Good, so can you, say, do it?”_

 

_Peter takes about half a minute disposing of the webbing, and she shivers a bit dramatically when it’s all off of her._

_“And that is why me and you could never be in a relationship.”_

_She turns off the video game and the boys look to her expectantly._

 

_She forces a smile on her face, “Let’s go for a walk.”_

_Ned objects, “It’s ten at night and it’s snowing-”_

_“We’re going for a walk.” She demands._

 

_They get their coats on and follow her out the door._

_They’re walking in the snowy night, and Peter wants to ask her where exactly they were walking to, but he stays silent, not wanting to piss her off any more than she already looked._

_“You guys have money on you?” She asks abruptly._

_“Yea.” Ned says skeptically. Peter just nods._

_“Why do you ask?”_

_Michelle looks to Ned, “Why do you think?”_

 

_It takes Peter a while to get it- well actually it takes the sign of the upcoming fro-yo shop for Peter to finally get it._

_“Um- how are we going to look coming here when it’s ten degrees out?” Ned brings up, only for Michelle to shut him down, again._

_“This isn’t about us.” Then she looks to Peter, who glances away immediately._

 

_Peter could feel the nerves building up in his joints. He knew he would have to tell them everything, whether he liked it or not. It could go really well, or really wrong. He would like to think it would be well- Their initial reaction was pretty terrible but they seem to be doing better now._

 

_They were sitting at their usual booth now, and both pairs of eyes were now on Peter._

_He was going to prolong this as long as he could, so he just looked down at his yogurt timidly._

_“Peter...how far have you gotten with him?”_

_Peter looks at her, and his heart starts hammering in his chest. He could feel his face start to get numb, the sign of an inevitable panic attack. Don’t start, not now, not here._

_“Don’t worry, we’re not gonna say anything- to anyone.”_

_Ned looks at her in surprise, “We’re not?”_

_Michelle shakes her head, “We’re not. So you better not let it slip out like you always do.”_

_Ned makes the motion of zipping his lips closed. It makes Peter grin a bit. The numbness in his face had left._

_“Now,” She looks back to him, “Care to answer the question spiderboy?”_

_Peter sighs inwardly, definitely taking his time in answering, “We’ve done...a lot of things.”_

 

_“Did you go all the way?”_

_Peter nods slowly, “A few weeks ago, actually.”_

_Ned’s eyes light up, “That explains the limping in PE.”_

_Michelle shivers, “Oh god- he must have really given it to you.”_

_A mischievous grin creeps onto Peter’s face, “He did...and it was great.”_

 

_Michelle cleared her throat, “Well, it seems he makes you very happy.”_

_Peter nods, “He does.”_

_Ned adds on, “And he very well knows how to satisfy you…”_

_Peter smiles, “He does.”_

 

_“Ok…” Michelle pushes her empty cup of yogurt to the side, “You say that you're the one who started it, right?”_

_“Yea.”_

_“So you made the first move?”_

_“Yea.”_

_“When?”_

_“About six weeks ago.”_

 

_Ned puts his face in his hands._

_“You ok?” Peter asked._

_“I'm great...just, trying not to picture my best friend getting dick from iron man, but great nonetheless.”_

_Peter shrinks in his seat, “I'm sorry.” He gives Ned his best hurt puppy dog look._

_“Oh god, is that the way you look at him when he's pounding into you?” Michelle whispers._

 

_Peter’s eyes widen a bit, “Um...sometimes?”_

_Ned and Michelle both wince, “That was rhetorical, Peter.” she rubs her temples._

_Peter’s red now, “Well the two of you are interrogating me, how was I supposed to know?”_

 

_Michelle sighs, “Ok, I think we can go home now. You guys staying over?”_

_“What about your dad?” Ned asks her._

_“He's at his girlfriend's. I'll just have to kick you guys out before noon tomorrow.”_

_Just before she gets up, she looks to Peter, “Unless Peter wants to swing his way to his Daddy’s house?”_

_“What- No.”_

_Michelle gives him a small smile, “Was teasing, Parker.”_

 

_When they get outside, Peter needed to ask them, “So…”_

_They face him, “Are you guys ok with this?”_

_Ned shrugs, “I mean, you've been a lot happier lately…”_

_Michelle nods._

_“If he makes you happy then, I'm happy too, I guess.”_

_Michelle starts, “I wouldn't say I'm ok with it but...I’m not going to hold you back. You do seem happy, and I want you to stay that way. But remember, situations like this don't end well.”_

 

_Peter lets out a breath of relief, “It feels good not to hide it from you two anymore.”_

_Michelle retorts, “I'm glad you were finally honest with us. To be honest, there were so many hints you unintentionally made to it that I'm surprised we never figured it out sooner. It was kind of obvious actually but, I just never thought,” she pauses, “Why did we have to find out like this?”_

 

_“...I was afraid you wouldn't understand.”_

_“Understand what, Peter?” Ned looks concerned._

_“I don't know, I thought...that you guys would, call the police or something.”_

_Michelle chuckles, “Oh- well, yeah, that did slip my mind-"_

_Peter’s eyes widen up in fear._

_“I'm kidding, I'm kidding, damn Peter.”_

_Peter lets out another breath, “Don't do that…”_

_Michelle pulls the two of them into a walk, “Ok, let's get home. Frozen yogurt during a blizzard was definitely a bad idea.”_

 

_After walking a few blocks on snowy pavement, they’re back upstairs in Michelle’s living room. Immediately, Peter goes for his phone to see Tony’s texts...well, the texts from_

_“DaddyStark”._

 

_“Easy, Peter, I’m sure he can go a few hours without hearing from you.” Michelle looks a bit annoyed._

_Peter rolls her eyes as he begins texting, “You’ll understand when you have a man of your own.”_

_Her eyes widen, yet she looks unsure of how to react. She turns to Ned, “Should I feel offended?”_

_Ned just shrugs, unsure of what to say himself._

 

_Next thing they know, Peter is on the phone,_

_“Hey dad- I-I mean Tony-” Peter blushes wildly when he hears Michelle and Ned do a horrible job of stifling their fit of laughter...wait, he wasn’t even sure if they were trying, “Um, no, well yes. Yes and no. Everything’s not really...Ok, but everything is ok. If that makes sense?”_

 

_Michelle and Ned calm down just in time to hear Peter say bye to Tony. Now with Peter looking them in the eye…_

_It’s Ned who lets out the first stifled chuckle. Then Michelle meets his eye and the grin creeps on her face. Peter just looks annoyed, “Alright, let it out.”_

 

_That they do. Both his friends nearly drop to the floor._

_“Oh god, Peter!” Michelle is gripping her abdomen, “Do you call him daddy because you want to, or does he make you?”_

_Peter sighs, “It just slipped out-”_

_They’re laughs grow wilder._

_“Ok, I’m leaving-”_

_“No, wait!” Ned grabbed onto his leg._

_Peter gives him a stern look, crossing his arms._

_“I had to ask you something…seriously, now.”_

 

_Peter nods after a few seconds, now that they had both shut up, “Ok. What is it?”_

_“How exactly did it all start?”_

_Peter sits on the floor next to them, “I kind of told you all that already.”_

_“You were extremely vague,” Michelle points out, “You never gave us the whole story.”_

_Peter looks at them hesitantly, “I’ve never been one to kiss and tell…”_

_Michelle and Ned squint their eyes at him, “Bullshit.”_

_“I mean, it’s just weird talking about it with you guys.”_

_“We’re asking how you made your move, not about the sexy stuff.” Michelle corrects him._

_“You already started,” Ned tells him, “What’s the big deal with finishing it?”_

_Finally, Peter agrees, “Ok.”_

_Michelle glares at him, “Well...speak Parker.”_

 

_“It was when we had that first blizzard. Remember the day we were going to beat Yiazmat, but then I told you I couldn’t because I was stuck at Tony’s.”_

_She nods, “Yeah, you sent me a picture- wait, it all happened on that night?”_

_“Well, it started earlier than that but, this is when something actually happened...and it wasn’t pretty.”_

 

_Peter had told them of the night of the blizzard. About his bickering with Michelle over the phone, then about the cringe-worthy couch scene of waking up Tony (best believe he left out some of the truly embarrassing stuff) and basically left it at him retreating out of Tony’s window._

 

_“Well, something clearly happened after that,” Ned nudged him to go on._

_Peter nods, “Yeah, he...came after me. But, that wasn’t all that had happened.”_

_Instead of a response, he gets the sound of Michelle opening a bag of white cheddar popcorn._

_Peter gives her an odd look, to which she just slaps her knee, “Listen, this is better than anything they give on TV so would you mind continuing?”_

 

_Peter obliges, “Even though he got me after, um…” He debated internally whether he should skip this part._

_“You’re not uncomfortable, are you? It’s just us.” Michelle reminds him._

_Peter shakes his head, “It’s not really that, I’m just...trying to find the right words?”_

_“He screwed you when he took you back didn’t he?”_

_“What- No!”_

_“Then tell us Peter, I’m on the edge of my seat.” Ned gave him a small slap on the shoulder._

 

_Peter sighed deeply, “I think, that’s when the hallucinations started. That night on the roof, I thought I saw the Vulture again, but, he’s clearly still in prison, and Tony said he didn’t see anything when he picked me up. So I just thought of it as nothing until...that day with Liz,”_

_“What day with Liz?” Ned asks._

_“She never told you?”_

_They both look at him with clueless faces._

_“When she caught me freaking out at the mall?”_

_“When was this?” Michelle had her suspicious look on now._

_“Last weekend, when we were all hanging out together-”_

_“Peter, we have no idea what you’re talking about.” Ned enlightened him._

 

_Peter just shrugs, “Well, now you know.”_

_Michelle goes back to the big question, “What happened when Tony took you back?”_

_Peter looks away from them, “I, uh, woke up in his bed the next morning.”_

 

He then begins telling them the entirety of disaster that followed. The awkward morning, the interrupted kiss from Rhodey, the horrible fight they had in Tony’s car, the phone call Peter had made to Ned- which turned out to be exactly about Tony. Even about the night Peter had given it all away, and let Tony have him completely. He went on about how stressful it had been now that Tony was away. How he missed him. How he hallucinated in the mall with Liz. How Liz found out _everything_ , including the relationship he had with Tony. It was all out in the open, and when he finished, he kept his head down. It takes a while before-

 

_Peter looks up from the floor. He could never look either of them straight in the eye as he told this story. This had been a long episode too, with no interruption from Ned or Michelle, only to transfer their bodies to the couches, but they were silent and listened intently for the most part. Now that Peter had told them the hardest, he very much hoped they wouldn’t expect him to speak anymore._

 

_“Wow.” It seems Michelle is having trouble looking him in the eye as well._

_“Honestly, I kind of thought it had been an in the moment kind of thing.”_

_“What do you mean.” Peter looks at her finally._

_“Like, one night you two were horny and just decided to go at it, then decided to keep it up just because it was convenient but- no. It actually took a while before he allowed it to get anywhere. I just thought he was some kind of pervert.”_

_Peter is relieved, before she adds in, “I mean he still is, but it did turn out better than I expected.”_

 

_Peter looks to Ned, who is sitting next to Michelle on the middle couch._

_“Ned? You ok.”_

_“Just fine...still can’t believe this happened.”_

_“Neither can I, if it makes you feel better?”_

_“...You said he loves you?”_

 

_The question makes Michelle snap her neck to look in Peter’s direction._

_“Yes.” He tells him, “He does...and I love him, and that’s the only part that matters.”_

_Michelle tries to butt in, “But-”_

_“I’m really tired, guys.” Peter has this begging tone to his voice, “It’s like, one in the morning, can we just, go to sleep now?”_

 

_Michelle nods understandingly, and that was it for the night._

_Peter could lie down, attempting to sleep, but really he was just daydreaming about Tony. About that first night they had together, as a real thing. It gave him butterflies, and lets him fall into slumber with a smile on his lips._

 

Peter woke up on one of Michelle’s couches. Across from him was Michelle on the other loveseat couch, then Ned on the couch centered between them.

A slight rush goes through him when he recalls the events from the night before- He had revealed everything to them. Ned, Michelle, and Liz knew everything of what he had with Tony. He really thought he would be able to keep this secret from anyone. Guess not.

 

He didn't want to disturb them, so he retreats to his phone to distract him. When he unlocks it, Tony’s messages from last night are staring him in the face. He immediately writes out: “I'm sorry, I never got the chance to reply. Sounds good.” And after he hits send, his eyes light up and the guilt swarms over him. Tony deserved to know, didn't he? That they had been caught?

 

But then again, it's not like they were going to say anything. The man really didn't need any additional stress. Besides, Ignorance is Bliss, right?

 

Peter hears Michelle begin to stir in her sleep, and he could tell by her stretching that she was most likely getting up.

He braces himself for what she'll say, because let's face it, this girl is unpredictable.

She sits up while rubbing her eyes, and looks to Peter plainly.

For a second he thinks she forgot entirely, until:

“So should I start calling you jailbait?”

Yea she didn't forget. Peter sighs and collapses onto his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope this helped and wasn't a total waste of my, or anyone else's time. Next chapter will be posted in just a few moments.


	13. Apparently, He Wants To Give You Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter prepares for his reunion with Tony, and a things take a drastic turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is a bit short, but I have a feeling you'll enjoy what it has to offer ;)

Everything felt better now. Peter was out to practically everyone he knew besides May- which only consisted of Ned, Michelle, and Liz- which was also kind of sad but, hey, what can you do. It was Monday, and he was sitting in the school lunchroom deep in his thoughts as Liz brushed his eyebrows, while Ned and Michelle had a debate over some tumblr post they saw this morning.

_Do I tell Tony? I have to, right? He shouldn't be kept in the dark...but how will he react to that. What if he gets mad at me again, and yells at me like he did the first night I kissed him. I don't...I don't think I can handle that._

 

“Peter, you there?”

He turned his head to Liz, who was looking at him skeptically.

“Yea...did you say something?”

She shook her head, “You're just pretty out of it. You seemed great this morning, what happened?”

He _was_ great this morning. It was the day he'd get to see Tony after so long. But then the question popped up on him again.

 

“Should I tell him?” He asks her.

“Tell who, what?”

“Tell Tony...that you guys…”

She looks away for a second, “I mean...does he have to know?”

Peter shrugs, because he really _didn't_ know. “I wish I was eighteen already so we can be done with all this hiding BS.”

Liz gives him a hopeful smile, “Well, the age of consent is seventeen in New york. Just two more years…”

Peter forces a smile, “Thanks.”

 

The both of them turn to Ned and Michelle, in a heated debate:

“Michelle, there is no way a guy is straight if he sucks his own dick.”

“It's just human nature! If a girl could lick her own clit you know damn well she would do it, the human race is full of perverts and always will be to the end of time.”

 

Peter giggles. This was his life. And you know what, he was really grateful for it...amongst other things too, of course.

_Tony_

He knew he wanted to treat the man with sex but...he also needed to be punished. _Left me alone for nearly three weeks...that's wasn’t very nice now was it?_

 

“You're smirking.” Liz nudges him, “What are you thinking about?”

Peter has this mischievous glint in his eyes, “Revenge.”

“For what, and for who?”

“Tony. For leaving me be for so long.”

“Wasn’t he working? You think that’s reason enough for punishment?”

Peter shrugs, “He didn’t have to be gone so long.”

“Ok, Peter you’re kind of acting like a brat, no offense. The wait is over, you’re gonna see him, just make the best of it.”

_A brat? I’m no brat...am I?_

 

Michelle turns her head to them, “I heard something about Peter being a brat. It doesn’t surprise me but I’m sure as hell interested.”

Ned sighs, “Don’t tell me menstruating Peter is back. It’s like he gets so moody when he hasn’t had-” Peter’s glare makes Ned cut himself off, “Nevermind.”

Michelle smirks at Peter, “Don’t worry spidey, now that Tin-man’s back you can spend the whole afternoon shooting your webs.”

Peter gets up, “I’m going to the bathroom, for the rest of lunch.”

 

He believes he heard Michelle give a half-hearted protest, but the voice faded away quickly, as he rushed into the nearest bathroom and locked himself in a stall. He slid down to the floor with his knees close to his chest, and began texting Tony.

“Are you there?”

He gets a reply before the minute mark can pass,

“Yes, everything ok? Aren’t you in school?”

“Free period. I wanted to talk to you.”

“It couldn't wait till later?”

Peter types in a sentence, and lingers his finger over the ‘send’ button. He wanted to be blunt, but then he thought about how dirty he might seem, especially when Tony viewed him as some sort of angel.

He reads it over in his mind, “I want to give you head.”

Yea, nothing unholy about that.

He then decides against sending it- but alas his finger slipped over the send button.

“Oh no…”

The message had sent. Then the school bell had rung. Time to put the phone away.

_I'm sure he'll answer when I'm out of school._

 

When the school day is over, Peter meets his gang by Michelle's locker.

“Hey.” He greets them, as he awaits his phone to turn on.

“We're gonna head to the park for a few, but I'm sure you'd rather go to your ‘internship’ so we won't wait up.” Michelle crosses her arms.

“Yea,” Peter answers a bit jittery.   

“Pete, you doing good?” Ned looks at him skeptically.

“Just fine…”Peter nodded, but then opens up his phone and sees that he has no new messages from ‘DaddyStark’...he really needed to change that name, didn't he?

Then Peter gives in, “Ok, I'm not fine.”

 

Liz sighs, “Talk to us.”

Peter simply pulls up his conversation with Tony and lets them observe.

Michelle's eyes widen, “...Peter…”

Liz’s jaw drops, “You've definitely started embracing your sexuality…”

Ned just looked away.

“Ned?” Peter raised a brow.

Ned shakes his head, “Just a bit surprised is all…”

 

“This was like two hours ago, and he hasn't texted back, what do I do?”

Michelle shrugs, “Well you're gonna see him later, ask him then. But no need to make a big deal out of it, the man has a life Peter.”

Liz agrees, “Yea, what she said.”

Peter stays silent, and Michelle breaks the ice, “Well, I think it's time we part ways, don't you guys think?”

“Wait- I'll go.”

The three of them look at Peter, a bit astounded.

Michelle smirks, “Blowing off Tin-man for us? Never thought I'd see the day.”

Peter shrugs, “He can wait.” They begin walking, and Liz whispers

“Just FYI, Gwen and Flash will be coming with us. Just thought I'd give you a heads up, I know Flash isn't your favorite person.”

Peter forces a smile, “I think he's just jealous of me.”

* * *

 

It was one in the afternoon when Tony got that text from Peter,

“Are you there?”

Sitting in his lab chair, he had replied immediately, “Yes, everything ok? Aren’t you in school?”

Tony hears footsteps coming down the stairs, and he stands from his chair to see Natasha smiling at him, hand behind her back.

“Out with it.” he tells her.

She reveals her hidden hand, and she's holding a very expensive wine bottle.

“It’s mine. Figured I owed you though.” She sets the bottle on the lab table and takes a seat on the stool.

Tony chuckles lightly, and takes a seat next to her, “Aren't you guys supposed to help me _stop_ drinking?”

Tony’s phone vibrates again.

Nat waves it off, “This is an exception, you handled the move perfectly, we have the base up state, we're close enough to getting everyone settled there. Don't you think you deserve a break?”

Tony sighed, “Maybe…” He pulls out his phone.

Natasha smirks, “Just don't lock Wanda in her room again…”

Tony rolls his eyes, but smiles regardless. Then he sees Peter’s text:

“Free period. I wanted to talk to you.”

 

Tony frowned at this. Peter had been so...clingy. And moody. And _bratty_. He was worried he was making the kid too dependent. It seemed this relationship kept getting more and more unhealthy.

Nat opens the wine bottle, “Who's that? Clearly they're more important than _this_.” and takes a swig straight from the bottle.

 

Tony looks at her oddly, “Couldn't get glasses?”

“For what? We're family, are we not?” she takes another sip.

Tony texted Peter back, “It couldn't wait till later?”

He sets his phone down absent-mindedly, and goes over to a lab cabinet.

“Hey, where you going?”

“Just a sec.”

He pulls two wine glasses out of the cabinet and makes his way back.

Nat looks both confused and fascinated at once, “Wine glasses in the lab, Tony?...Maybe I shouldn't have bought this.”

“Hey, you never know.” he sets them down, and goes for his phone.

 

It's not there.

“Where's my-"

“Whoa.”

Tony looks at Nat, and she looks completely stupefied. “What is it?”

She answers, while looking down at something. Tony can't see what from where he is sitting.

 

“Um…’Spiderling’ is Peter, right?”

She looks up at him, and sees that she's right just by the look on Tony’s face.

“I guess I was right about the crush thing…” She holds their conversation to his face, “Apparently he wants to give you head.”

Tony tried his best to keep a straight face...but that look she was giving him- he already knew, he was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...I got nothing. If you want to murder my insides right now, don't worry, I give you full permission.


	14. Fix Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Like right now. Can you fix me right now?”
> 
> Tony leans closer so that their foreheads touch, “And how do you want me to do that?”
> 
> Peter presses his lips to Tony’s for a split second, “You know how daddy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. Long wait, but I am back. This story will go on. I have many many ideas in store so this story will indeed be kept alive :) Also this chapter features underage so just a fair WARNING for that (Because I know some people don't read the tags :P )

_ “Apparently he wants to give you head.” _

_ Tony tried his best to keep a straight face...but that look she was giving him- he already knew, he was dead. _

 

She’s just looking at him, with that knowing look of hers. 

“Well...how are you going to respond to that?” She sets the phone down on the table. 

Tony wasn’t quite sure what to feel right now, since her demeanor wasn’t as serious as it should’ve been at the moment. She seemed way too calm- but then again, it’s Natasha. She never really overreacted to things.

“You know what? How do you think I should respond? I’m quite interested.” He sat down on the stool closest to her.

 

All she did was sigh, then took another swig from the wine bottle.

“...I mean,” She shrugs, “I totally saw it coming but- damn, never knew you’d be one to pull a Lolita, Stark.”

It was Tony’s turn to be at a loss for words. He shamefully looked away.

“Look. I’m not an idiot, and neither is Peter. I saw the way he looked at you, and I know you would never...force anyone so-” They make eye contact, and she breaks it almost immediately, “I got nothing.”

“-So you’re  _ okay  _ with this?” He says accusingly.

“Hold on, I wasn’t finished.” 

He shuts up.

“Tony, the law is the law, but that doesn’t mean everything about it is right- look at marijuana, not much reason for it to be illegal, it’s medicinal in many cases- but...who’s to say a sixteen year old can drive a car but not choose he wants to have sex with. With someone else it would be different but- this is Peter. He’s stronger than you, you couldn’t force yourself on him even if you tried, he could kill you in seconds could he not? On top of that, he’s a bright kid. I’m sure he’s mature enough to know what he wants and what he’s doing.”

 

Tony still couldn’t look at her, though her words did give him some sort of comfort. It didn’t make him feel more guilt than he already did, so that was good.

“But one more thing.” She adds.

Tony forces himself to look up at her. He feels shame. He’s never felt this small and wrong in a long time...perhaps, ever.

“I want to talk to Peter myself.”

Tony agrees automatically, “Okay. Yeah, we’ll do that.”

“And Tony...please don’t tell me you two think this is going to last forever. At some point you’ve got to realize, no matter what you feel, is this really  _ right _ ? Not because of the law but, for the two of you.”

 

“...I know.”

“He’s coming over today, isn’t he? Quote unquote, ‘Internship?’”

Tony runs his hands through his hair. 

“Great,” She stands, “I’ll talk to him then.” 

He watches her leave the lab, then resorts to staring at his phone. They really needed to quit with the sexting.

* * *

 

Peter was worried about himself. He put his phone on ‘do not disturb’, so he wouldn’t expect any notifications to pop up, and he wouldn’t be disappointed if it didn’t end up being Tony. In the park, he was seated on the grass next to his friends, trying to focus on the studying they were doing, but kept dozing off. Looking up to watch other people do their own thing, and tuning out the girls as they spoke about chemistry. 

 

“Peter,” Ned nudged him, and gestured to the textbook.

He gave Ned a smile, “Thanks.”

“We’re on page one thirty six.”

Peter looked down at his page number and saw that he was three pages behind. He sighed and fixed himself.

“You’re really stressing out,” Ned told him, “And it’s not because of school.”

Peter nodded sadly. 

“Peter, do you ever think that maybe…” He could tell that Ned wanted him to finish the thought for him, but he wouldn’t do it, because he knew that whatever Ned was trying to say, he did not want to hear. 

So Ned had to finish it himself, “Maybe you shouldn’t be in a relationship with, such an older guy.”

 

Peter snapped his neck to look at Ned, but not in the agitated way, it was more pitiful. Like a puppy begging. Begging for help. “Why, Ned?” There was no point in asking. But maybe if he heard the words, he could convince himself of what he really needed.

“Look at what it’s doing to you, Peter. I’m sure, you guys have a very strong...connection, but it’s affecting you in school, it’s making you stress over text messages. You love science, but you're dozing off in class. You're making big deals out of things that don’t really matter.”

Peter looked to Liz, Gwen and Michelle, they weren’t paying attention to the conversation. Instead they were bickering with Flash over something more than likely irrelevant.

 

“Can you just think about it?” Ned pleaded.

Peter nodded, “I know you’re right. I’m gonna try harder, I promise. But I can’t just end it right here...I…”  _ Goddammit, don’t you dare, Peter. _

“You...love him?” Ned finished for him.  _ So much for that. _

Peter nods, and his nose burns. He squeezes his eyes shut. Another con of having spidey senses, he’s way too sensitive.

He starts crying, and Ned puts an arm around him.

Peter whispers extremely low, “I love him.”

No one else hears him but Ned. Despite feeling weak, it feels good to just cry in the comfort of his friend. To really see what’s been happening within himself, and accepting it. And now, he feels better. Happy, even. To just have a better idea of what he’s feeling. 

“I’m scared I’ll lose him.” He whispers.

“Yea, that much is obvious.” Ned replies.

Peter chuckles and pulls away. Then of course, now is the moment the others decide to take notice of him.

“Peter? You doing okay?” He hears Gwen state to him. He pulls himself out of the slump, wipes his eyes, and smiles, “Yea, I’m pretty great right now, actually.” He sits up straighter and puts on his happy face, though everyone else still looks concerned. 

“No, seriously I’m fine now.” 

Peter notices Flash staring at him, and for once, the guy has a genuine look toward Peter. Like he’s worried about him.

 

“Hey, we should all do something this friday. All of us, together.”

“Like what?” Liz says, still looking weary.

“I don’t know, something fun. Dave & Busters?”

Michelle retorts, “That’s a lot of money, Peter.”

“I’ll get the money, don’t worry about it.”

“How?” Flash challenges.

Ned, Liz and MJ smirk knowingly.

Peter keeps his genuine smile, “Don’t worry about it. You should come, by the way. I think...it’d be more fun if you came with us.”

 

Flash looks at him in disbelief, “Yeah, I think I’ll pass.”

“Why? I want you to come.” Peter pushes. He smirks mentally when he hears Michelle whisper, “Did hell just freeze over?”

“Please?” Peter tries again, and all eyes are on Flash,  _ glaring _ so he wouldn’t shut down Peter’s kindness. “Alright, fine. I’ll go. Just so Parker doesn’t keep crying.” 

“Great, we’ll see you there.” 

Peter notices something in the way Flash’s lips quivered. It felt like he was trying to suppress a smile. He always wondered why Flash hated him, he had never done a thing to him. Maybe...he was jealous after all? 

 

“Peter, you’re phone.” Ned informs him. He sees the light blinking, which would mean a text message. And he couldn’t help himself from smiling when he saw who it was from. 

 

“You still coming over? We need to talk.”

 

Of course he wondered what it was they needed to talk about. He didn’t let himself worry though. If it was a breakup, then so be it. Life is too short to constantly stress. It’s best to enjoy everything in the moment, just for what it is. And that’s exactly what he would do.

* * *

 

 

It’s almost nightfall when Peter arrives at Stark’s mansion. He’s positive that Friday alerted Tony of his presence, since Tony is waiting for him when he enters the living space. 

Before Tony could get a word out, “Hey-” Peter throws himself at him with a close-mouthed kiss, to which Tony pulls away from immediately. 

Peter feels his heart drop, but he tries to remain positive.  _ Whatever happens, happens. So be it. _

“What’s wrong?” he says, gripping the man’s forearms so he wouldn’t step away any further.

He hears someone clear their throat. It wasn’t Tony. It sounded feminine. 

Peter looks to where the sound came from and-  _ shit. _

He sees Natasha standing there nonchalantly with her arms crossed.

As soon as his eyes widen Tony speaks to him, “Hey, hey, look at me. It’s fine-”

“- _ Fine _ ?”

“ _ Yes _ , it’s fine. She already knew, I just need you to talk to her.”

 

Peter looks to her, and she reassures him, “It’s okay, Peter. I just want to talk to you. No one’s in trouble here...yet.”

Peter grips Tony’s forearms even harder, now that the man is trying to push himself away.

Tony whispers ever so lightly, “Baby,” then goes back to his regular voice, “I’ll just be upstairs while the two of you talk, alright?”

Peter reluctantly lets go of Tony, and watches him leave up the stairs. Even when he’s gone, he’s still facing the direction he went in. He doesn’t  _ want  _ to face her. 

 

“Peter, come on. Let’s sit down.” She puts a hand on his shoulder, and leads him to the couch. They’re sitting side by side, Peter leaning back towards the armrest, not trying to make eye contact with her. It's like whenever something goes right, something else happens, and everything starts going terribly wrong again. He was scared out of his mind, not for himself, for Tony. That man was...almost his life now. He didn't know what he'd do if his life would be ruined because of him. Even if he is the adult, he knows he shouldn't have pushed him. He tried to resist, but Peter kept on. And now, they're both paying for it. 

 

“So, Peter. Before you think I'm gonna lecture you about the law and the immorality of it all- I'm not. I know you're smart and very self-aware. And you may not believe me but, I know exactly how you feel.”

 

This makes Peter look at her, and it looks like he wants to say something-he does, but stays silent. He doesn't want to say the wrong thing.

 

“I was your age once too. During that time, I went through a lot. But the one thing that pissed me off the most was how people would dismiss me because of my age. As if because I was young, I was not intelligent enough to make my own decisions…

“When I was seventeen, I had an affair with an older man. He was in his thirties, and it wasn't rape, it was consensual. I didn't really think anything of it but, according to society, he should've went to prison.”

 

“...you didn't really have much of a childhood, did you?” Peter can recall, from wikipedia (since he researched all of the Avengers’ backstories during his period of obsession) that Natasha had a really rough life, to say the least. She matured at a young age, so now it made more sense, that she understood how he felt. Not like his friends, who lightly judged him in the beginning, or Tony, who was so convinced that Peter didn't know what he wanted and was only acting out from his teenage hormones.

 

But Peter knew what he wanted. And he didn't want what he had now, to come to a stop.

Natasha seemed to ignore Peter’s question, and continued to focus on him, “I'm sure that if Tony ever tried to hurt you you could kick his ass blindfolded, right?”

“Right.” He whispered.

“So then...that leaves one last question.”

 

Peter gulped.

“Why did you want Tony? Wouldn't you feel comfortable with someone your own age- and I'm not judging, I'm just curious. Trying to make sure it's not a one-sided thing happening-"

 

“I lo- I know what I want.” Peter covered up the word vomit, “And what I want is Tony. He makes me feel things no one else has before...and I know I do the same for him…”

 

Natasha smiled at him, like he was a cute puppy or something. He didn't like it but- on the bright side, _Black Widow_ was _smiling_ at him.

“OK.” She nodded at him, and stood up. Peter followed suit rather quickly,

“You're not mad at him are you? You don't think he did anything bad?” He spoke with worry in his voice, and he did sound like a child. So that probably wasn't helping Tony’s case but- Nat caught on to the sincerity in Peter’s tone. She saw the way Tony held Peter when the boy first walked through the door. She remembers the blunt text Peter sent earlier. It was enough for her to know that no harm was being done here, at least between the two of them.

 

She turns to Peter, “You're fine. Both of you. But...Peter, I know that  _ you  _ know, that at some point…” she sighs, “It can't last forever.” she begins walking toward the door.

“Where’re you going?” Peter worried, yet again. She looked back for a second,

“I think I'm just going to give you two some alone time.” 

 

And then, she was gone. They were alone. Peter eyed the staircase Tony had went up. He waited a few seconds- and stormed up as if his life was up those stairs.

 

Tony’s bedroom door is wide open when Peter enters. He’s sitting on the edge of his bed with his head down. He just looks sad...and Peter doesn't like this.

He steps up to the man, feeling insatiable. He's tired of waiting. He tilts Tony’s face up by his chin and kisses him- open mouthed this time. 

Tony tries to pull away, trying to ask,

“What did she say”

“Are you ok-"

 

Peter dismisses it, and switches to his seductive tone, “I'm fine Mr. Stark.”

He can feel the man's half-smile in the kiss, “We're back to that now?”

Peter smiles and breathes into Tony’s ear, “I know you like it.”

He climbs onto his lap, legs wrapping around his waist.

 

Tony still tries to protest, “Hold on, Peter.”

Peter shakes his head annoyed, “I  _ can't _ .”

He pushes the man onto his back,

“Please?”

Tony pushes Peter back, just a bit so that they can look at each other, “Do you even know what you're pleading for?”

 

Peter takes in a breath, closing his eyes. He knows that all he wants at the moment is to have intimacy with him. But, it's hard to ask for that without feeling needy...and vulnerable.

Tony cups his cheek, “It's okay.”

Peter overlaps his hand over the man’s.

“I just want everything...just, all of you.”

“Baby-"

“You were gone for so long. And a lot of times when I'd text you, you'd take so long to answer and I'd get worried that, you know. I was just a nuisance to you.”

 

Tony sits up, holding Peter close to him by his behind.

“Don't ever think that, I was just busy with things. I would never ignore you on purpose, you know that.”

He nods, and puts his arms around his neck, “I've been bratty lately. More than I ever have been, and I think…”

“Keep going, you got it.”

“I think you're the reason for that- but hear me out- it's just the whole relationship like, me being too needy and you weren't around, so I wasn't being myself. I don't want that to happen again, so if I get like that could you just…fix me or something?”

“Fix you?”

“Yeah...you fix a lot of things don't you?”

“Machines. Not people.”

“First time for everything.”

 

Peter stared at his beard. His lips. Now he's reminded of his true intention.

“Like right now. Can you fix me right now?”

Tony leans closer so that their foreheads touch, “And how do you want me to do that?”

Peter presses his lips to Tony’s for a split second, “You know how daddy.”

 

“Say it outloud.”

“Have sex with me.” Peter grinds down on the man’s groin. His erection feels so good under him.

“Repeat it.” Tony slides a hand up his back to his hair.

“Have sex with me.” The boy whispers.

“Again.” Stark tugs at his hair.

“Have sex with me-"

 

Tony kisses him hungrily. Peter is in heaven. This is what he'd been bereft of for two weeks. Now that he has it again, he can't let go...literally.

Tony tried to roll them over, but Peter insisted on staying on top. 

“Let me lead.” He nearly begged, “I'll be good, I promise.”

The man smiled at him, “If that's what you want.”

Peter eagerly stands over him on the bed, legs parted by Tony’s waist. They're smiling at each other, but then the boy’s grin falters.

“Um...can you not uh...nevermind.”

“What? Say it.”

“...It just feels weird, with you staring at me.” He groans and covers his heating face, “Sorry.”

“Peter, you're fine, come on.” Tony chuckled at him and rubbed his leg, “Don't get shy on me.” He hears Peter chuckle behind his hands.

“Hey, lemme see that pretty face.”

After a few seconds, Peter lets his arms down, revealing the blush in his cheeks.

 

“Beautiful.” Tony stated like it was a solid fact.

It gives Peter the confidence to lift his shirt over his head.

“There he is.” Peter heard the smile in the man’s voice, and his timidness dies right there. 

“I want to fuck you, daddy.”

Tony’s taken back, but continues smiling regardless, “Oh do you now?”

Peter shrugs as he unbuttons his jeans, “Or you could fuck me. Any way is fine, as long as it's with you.”

“Well how could I deny such a pretty face?”

 

Peter’s out of his jeans, and back on top of Tony, kissing him so hard that teeth are clashing and his lips ache. But he loves the hurt. He feels the love. It would be more than just sex...it would be love making-

 

“Sir, Natasha is back on the premises.”

 

“-Fuck!” Tony shouts, and sighs as if he were pained. When he looks at Peter, he looks broken. The thing they were both looking forward to, yanked right from their hands by Friday’s warning.

 

“Can't we tell her to go away?” Peter pleaded.

Tony looks at him with sympathetic eyes, “You know we can't.”

The boy whines into his chest, “Why.” he dragged the word. He grinds his hardness on Tony just to show how frustrated he was.

Poor kid...maybe it could be quick. Peter was young. He could finish in thirty seconds. 

 

“Friday, approximately much time do we have until Nat would make her way up here?”

 

“Two minutes two seconds.”

 

Tony pinned Peter on his back, “I got you. Relax and it'll happen.” He slipped his hand in his pants, and Peter gasps. He's groping him roughly, and Peter’s a whining mess in his chest.

The man removes the underwear all together, and strokes him quickly. 

“Tony!” Peter gripped his biceps tightly.

He talks in the boy's ear, “That's it baby,

“You got it

“You're doing good

“Be a good boy and cum”

 

Peter moans with his mouth closed, but it's loud nonetheless, and music to Tony’s ears.

As he said before “Beautiful.”

 

Tony’s hand is sticky and wet now, as is Peter's chest. When he finishes coming down from the high, Tony sighs in false disappointment, “Now look at the mess you've made.”

Afterglow looks great on Peter. Innocence radiates from him, just by the satisfied grin on his face, “Clean me.”

 

Tony obliges automatically, lapping at his abdomen like a puppy. The taste wasn't pleasant, but it was Peter, his boy. That being the case, he didn't mind at all. His ears got to feed on the giggles that would erupt from his boy’s lips. He'd do anything to hear those beautiful sounds.

 

“I don't want to go.” He said when Tony arrived back at his face.

“You and me both. But you know we can't have that.”

“I wish I could stay here forever.”

_ Forever _ . As much as they both wanted that, the reality of it was, unlikely. 

 

“I think our countdown is way overdue. Now leave before Nat has to get a sight of this…”

“Okay…” Peter sits up and reaches for his jeans.

“We're not done here, hope you know that.”

Peter smiles to himself at the man’s words, “Of course I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Peter's fixed. What do y'all think? ;) Comment below, let a writer know.


	15. Rising Action Pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to build up, and likely, it will not lead to anything good for Peter, or Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been legit a month since an update, and the only excuse I can give is...life? I deeply apologize for the wait but I can assure you that the story will be getting mighty hectic, as I have had plenty of time to plot some plot twists and continue the story arc in my head. That said, the story will be taking a more serious turn, but the fluff will still be around for the next two or three chapters so no need to worry just yet :P But might I say, Chapter 19 will be quite a doozy. Thank you to everyone who comments, they make my day and encourage me to keep this train-wreck of a story going. Hope you enjoy this chapter ;)

Peter enters Tony’s living space, and nearly scurries to the man seated at the breakfast bar. Tony looks up from his laptop, hearing Pete drop his book bag, then he is wrapped in Peter’s arms, tightly. He reciprocates and smiles to himself. Any slight affection Peter gave him was almost overwhelming. He lived and breathed the boy at this point. He was his life now. And he didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. 

It couldn't be bad though...not with the way the boy smiles at him, like everything bad about life is nonexistent. Like they're already in that heavenly place in the sky. Not having to care about anything. If only.

 

Peter pulls away from the hug, then moves Tony’s laptop to the side, and replaces the spot on the counter with his butt.

He playfully stretches his legs around Tony’s waste. He was trying to warm him up so that the question of giving him money would go smooth, not that he had a doubt that Tony wouldn’t give it to him anyway. But nevertheless, he didn’t feel good using Tony as a- what Michelle would say- sugar daddy.

 

“You know, I was working on something.” Stark tells him while stifling a grin.

“I'm sure you've gotten a lot of work done already.”

“I actually just started…”

“Oh.” Peter’s gaze drops low, as if in embarrassment.

“Well, I guess I should let you work then.” he spoke lowly.

 

“Actually, I have to show you something.” Tony stood up and made a head notion for Peter to follow him into the lab.

 

Peter did so, trying not to stare too hard at the man’s behind.  _ His jeans are extra tight today. Would he ever let me top him? No, probably not...but he does love me a lot? Maybe if I begged. He did say he can never resist my puppy eyes- _

 

“ _ Peter _ !”

 

Peter snapped his head up. He hadn't realized they were in the lab already.

“You okay? Seem a little out of it.” 

He nods, “Just fine.”

Tony smiles in adoration, like he always does. And Peter eats it up. 

“Look at this.” He leads him to the corner, and there lies a super suit hanging on the wall.

“Remember that?”

Peter studies it, thinking it was just an ordinary Mark.

The boy's eyes dilate in realization; it's the iron spider suit he turned down a few months ago. Why would Tony be showing it to him? Unless…

 

“Um. Yeah, I remember, but w-why uh-"

“I think you're ready. Well, of course we'd need to have Natasha give you a few hand to hand lessons beforehand but, for the most part, you're free.”

 

“So, I can patrol whenever I want?”

Tony nods.

“B-but what made you decide I was ready?”

“Kid, when was the last time you thought of the vulture.”

“Uh, not for a few weeks? Maybe a month.”

“Nightmares still happening?”

“No.”

“Anxiety?”

“Um. Little bit.”

 

“Understandable.” Tony smirks, “You're better. My kid is better.”

Peter’s head hangs low, with a look of guilt wretched all over his face.

 

“Pete?” Tony touches his shoulder. It kind of scares the man when Peter gets like this. It makes him resort to babying him, like he used to do when the boy was traumatized. But Peter picks up his head, and Tony sighs in relief.

“Almost scared me for a sec there-”

“-I’m sorry. I was...uh.”

“Ok,  _ now  _ you’re scaring me.”

Peter winced, “I was just, gonna ask you for something today, but then you sprung  _ this  _ on me,” He refers to the iron spider suit, “And now I feel bad asking for it.”

 

Tony shakes his head with a chuckle, “Now, you already know that whatever you ask for I'm gonna give to you.”

“Yeah, I know.” Peter looks at his shoes.

“Out with it.”

 

Pete keeps his head down, “I was wondering if you lndmehndrddllrs.”

“Um,  _ what _ ?”

Peter sighs. He was never good at asking for things, even with- especially with May. He was raised to be grateful for everything, and now-

“Peter, I’m waiting.”

He forces himself to look up, “I was, wondering if you could lend- well, I don’t have a job so, if I could have...some money?”

“How much?” Tony asks almost instantly.

Peter’s eyebrows raise in skepticism, “Just like that?”

Tony gives him a look, one that read, ‘Just answer the question.’

“Like, a hundred?”

Tony nods, “Okay.” He pulled out his wallet on the spot, his fingers slipping into the many bills that were in there, and pulled out two of them to give to Peter. 

Peter takes it with a shaky hand, who knew begging could be so stressful. Then he notices, “Tony, t-this is two hundred.”

 

The man pretends to be surprised, “Is it?” then he smirks at him, dismissing it with a pat on the shoulder, “Bet you’re hungry, let’s get something to eat.”

“Okay…” Peter nods dumbfounded. Why was Tony so nice to him. He wasn’t used to this amount of kindness...growing up the way he did, the idea of it all together was never to be expected. Sometimes, it was just a bit overwhelming.

“C’mere.” Tony pulled him into a gripping hug, where Peter sniffled and shook in his arms.

“Come on now, stop that. You know I’d move mountains for you.”

Sniffling, “...That’s why it hurts.”

Tony smiles sadly, feeling how badly this kid had it. In ways, Peter reminded him of himself, since his childhood wasn’t so great either. He felt it was his duty now, to give Peter what he never had growing up. It didn’t even feel like their relationship was romantic anymore, it was so much more than that.

* * *

 

 

They were in a very expensive italian restaurant, and Tony had forbid Peter from protesting anything he decided to do for him.

_ “But Tony, this place charges forty dollars for one meal-” _

_ “Okay, and? Billionaire here.” _

_ “But I feel-” _

_ “If I want to take you out and spoil you then I will.  I don’t need your permission, I have your Aunt’s.” _

_ “You talk to her?” _

_ “Yup, and all we talk about is you.” _

It warmed him in unimaginable ways. It was as if nothing could be better at this moment. A little after their food got to the table, Peter felt the need for talking. He looks at Tony across from him in the booth,

“Tony, you said something earlier, about Natasha training me?”

“Uh, yeah. She’s actually the reason I’m giving you the suit.”

“Really?”

“Yup. She sees a lot in you.”

“Um, speaking of her, you never really told me how she felt about…” Peter nervously glanced around, and decided to just use a hand motion instead of saying it out loud.

“Well, I’d imagine she told me what she told you. She doesn’t think it’s bad or good, but she doesn’t feel it’s her place to get involved, which it isn’t.”

 

Peter nods, but the curiosity is still there, so he whispers “She won’t tell the other Avengers?”

“God, no. She wouldn’t dare.”

“OK. I’m only asking because I haven’t seen her since then…”

“Well, she’s trying to avoid you altogether after monday’s scene.”

Peter feels his cheeks burn, “D-did she hear, us?”

Tony doesn’t seem flustered at all, his composure is nonchalant as it usually is, “I’m almost ninety nine percent sure she suspected we were doing something up there. And the fact that she saw you swinging away from out through the window, well, I think that paints a pretty clear picture.”

Peter winces, his face reddening even more.

Stark can’t help but find endearment in his reaction, “She’s not judging you, Peter. We’re humans, it’s what we do. You think she’s gonna tease you for it?”

Peter sighs, “No…” and goes back to eating his food.

 

“I have to ask you though, what exactly is all that money for?”

Peter’s shoulders hunch, “Just so I can, go out with friends tomorrow. You know, it’s friday. I haven’t really been spending a lot of time with them.”

“Must be an expensive outing you’re going to.”

“Um, kinda.” 

 

Peter thought if this was the time to tell him. If Nat knew everything, and he seemed unphased by it, maybe he wouldn’t care if his friends knew as well. 

“Something else on your mind?”

“...There is actually.”

 

Tony’s phone interrupts.    
The man looks at it a bit staggered, “It’s Pepper…” He gives Peter an apologetic look, “Sorry, this has gotta be important.”

Peter smiles and shrugs to let him know he doesn’t mind. In a way, he’s grateful for the interruption. Perhaps it was the universe telling him to keep his mouth shut.

* * *

 

 

Peter gets home a little past six, but it being Winter, it was completely dark outside. 

He greets May in the living room watching T.V., which she mutes as soon as she sees him.

“Uh, Mr. Stark bought me dinner.”

She nods, “I know. He texted me.” There’s something off about her tone. It’s familiar for Peter, but just rare. He only hears it when he’s in trouble.  _ Oh no _ .

 

“What’s wrong?” He nearly whispered. She stands.

“Peter, your grades have been slipping.”

He tries to hide the sigh of relief. For some reason, he thought it may have been about Tony, since it seemed everyone was finding out left and right.

“You know your school emails me your weekly progress reports. You have a sixty in Literature-”

“I-I know, um, it’s fine-”

“How is that fine, Peter? You’re never below an eighty-five, and aren’t you trying to get into MIT? You think that just because you have a recommendation from Tony that your all set?”

He wouldn’t admit it to himself, because he was a bit arrogant when it came to school, but he knew that he had been slipping up in some classes. Mainly because he cared more about seeing Tony than any assigned readings of Shakespeare.

 

“I’ll bring it up before the semester ends. It’s not the end of the world, the teacher got me with a few pop quizzes on shakespeare, you know I’m more of a math and science person.”

 

“I need you to be honest, Peter. Is all the spiderman stuff going to your head?”

Peter squints, almost like he was angry- wait, he  _ was  _ angry. How could she say that?

“What? No-  _ No _ . That has nothing to do with  _ anything _ ! I’ve been doing the spider-man stuff _way_ before you even knew and my grades were  _ fine!  _ So  you don’t get to say that to me!”

 

His breath catches in his throat. Where did  _ that  _ come from. 

May’s jaw hung open, and it looked like she didn’t know whether to be angry or disappointed, “Go to your room.” She said simply.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know where that came from-”

“ _ Go to your room! _ ” She spoke with more fire in her tone. It stunned Peter, in a way he didn’t like. In a way he loathed. Like she had power over him. He didn’t like it one bit. But he restrained his anger, and with a glare, he obeyed. 

 

But just before he could close his bedroom door,

“ _ And do your homework! _ ”

He always did his homework, well maybe not recently but, he always did so without being told. But she chooses now to order him around?  _ No. Way. _

Purposefully, he shrugs off his book bag, and slides it back into the living room, and slams his bedroom door shut.

 

“Peter!” He can hear her scream, can he her footsteps coming from behind the door.

Peter has this anger within him, directed towards her. He was never this mad at her before, but at the moment, he felt like punching something.

Now she was banging on his locked door. He did not  _ want  _ to be here. He didn’t have to be here either. The window was right there.

* * *

 

 

At Ned’s house, Peter’s best friend had been on video chat with Michelle, Liz, Flash, and Gwen. He had called Peter, but he failed to respond. 

There’s a tapping at Ned’s bedroom window, which is revealed to be none other than...

“Whoa, I think I’m hallucinating.”

“What is it now, Ned?” Michelle can be heard in her usual montone.

“I think Peter is at my window.”

An annoyed Peter knocking once again on the glass proves his theory.

“Yeah, Peter definitely  _ is  _ at my window.”

Gwen yells, “Well, let him in!”

Flash rolls his eyes, “Why? Just let him freeze out there, what’s he doing there in the first place, tell him to get lost.”

Liz scoffs, “Flash, I’m beginning to think you have a serious crush on Peter.”

As Ned goes to open his window, Flash goes on, “Ok, scratch that, tell Parker to go get hit by a bus.”

Gwen sucks her teeth, “Flash, quit it before I hit up Wade and tell him to kick your ass tomorrow.”

Michelle butts in, rather baffled, “And who the hell is  _ Wade _ ?”

Gwen answers eagerly, “That hot guy in my spanish class I was telling you about, I gotta introduce him to you guys, he’s real chill, though a bit inappropriate.”

 

Peter, with his handy spidey senses, managed to hear the entire conversation, and as soon as he enters the room, “Flash, if you want to suck me off that badly, all you had to do was ask.”

As the three girls bust out laughing over the video chat, Ned and Peter greet with their over complicated handshake.

Peter almost feels bad hearing Flash’s embarrassed, “Whatever!” over the laughter.

“By the way guys, we’ll be out to the city after school tomorrow -” Peter shows off the hundred dollar bill to the camera.

“And where did you get that?” Ned looks nearly in awe.

Michelle sighs as if it were obvious, “Clearly, _Peter_  put in some  _ work _ .”

Liz giggles, while Flash and Gwen just seem confused.

“Um...I’m kind of lost here.”

Ned shakes his head, “It’s an inside joke, Gwen.”

 

“Well why the hell aren’t we a part of it.” Flash complains.

“There are some things not all of us can know, Flash. Even egotistical douchebags like yourself.”

Michelle’s retort makes everyone laugh, all except for Peter who sees the mild hurt in his eyes.

“I’ll tell you one day, Flash.” Peter smiles at him, lying. But it makes the guy feel better, so in this case, lying was good.

Gwen perks up, “Oh, Peter! You have to meet this new guy Wade I was talking about, he’s seen you around he thinks you’re really cool.”

To everyone's surprise, Flash gets aggressive, “We don’t  _ need  _ Wade, Peter is fine with just us.”

Peter can see Liz’s smirk in her icon, “It’s official. Flash is the new king of jealousy.”

“Am not!” His protest causes a slew of laughter.

It was like that for a while too, just a half hour of shits and giggles. The fun ends when Ned reminds Pete that May would be worried about him, and Peter can’t disagree with him. Especially the way he left her, after the fight.

 

When he returns to his own room, he finds that the lock had been picked, and his book bag sat neatly in his desk chair. Peter had left his phone on his bed, surprisingly. He sees that he had three missed calls from May, most likely before she had lock picked his room and found his phone on his bed. What really gets to him, is the ten missed calls from DaddyStark- okay he really needs to change that cringe of a name. And that he did, to three heart emojis. Of course, May must have called him, thinking Stark’s place would be Peter’s first destination. Then, there was the one and only text he had received from Tony,

“I hope you know, you are in so much trouble! WITH ME!”

 

Well, that gave him a chill. 

Peter had tried to apologize to May that night. He had opened his door to see her sitting on the couch in uncomfortable silence, puffy red eyes and all. She had interrupted his apology, and told him to go to bed, then did so herself, leaving him in the darkness of the living room. If that didn’t make him feel like shit, whatever Tony was going to do with him would be way worse. 

 

Now that it was morning, he wasn’t even sure if he wanted to go to Tony’s after school today, well, after his hangout with his friends. Because no way was he going to give that up. Tony most likely knew this as well, since he didn’t order him to give the money back. After his morning routine, Peter stopped by May in the kitchen, packing her lunch for work. She hadn’t seen him yet, so it gave him time to think of what to say to her. He soon realized there wasn’t much that could be said at the moment, and he wasn’t going to give her a half-assed apology. He decided he would give her a well-thought out one after school, so he just left, buying something from the bodega around the corner on his way to school.

* * *

 

 

Tony feels a bit off when he hears his doorbell so early in the morning. He finishes disabling the iron spider suit just in time (Since it was clear Peter wouldn’t be wearing it anytime soon) and makes a small jog from his lab to the front of his mansion. He expects it to be someone like Happy or Natasha, or Pepper, due to their discussion over the phone yesterday. He doesn’t expect to open the door and see Peter’s Aunt standing in front of him. 

Tony nearly loses feeling in his legs, thinking of the worst possible outcomes. Peter not have returning home last night, Peter being hurt, or the ultimate kicker, their relationship being exposed. Luckily, it’s neither of those things, since if it were, he can bet May’s reaction would have been quite more...livid.

 

“I’m sorry if this is a bad time,” She probably feels this from how stunned Tony must have appeared, “I was- I just  _ really  _ need to talk to you about Peter.”

Stark nods instantly, “Of course, come in.”

He can’t help the sigh of relief after she walks past him.

 

They both take a seat on Tony’s couch.

“Peter’s okay, right?” Tony says with a hint of worry in his voice.

“Yeah, he’s fine, he’s in school right now- wait. Actually. He’s  _ not  _ fine. I don’t know, last night, he just- he wasn’t himself.”

He nods, “Yeah, that didn’t sound like Peter at all.”

She shakes her head, “I have no idea who that was last night. Tony, that wasn’t my nephew. There’s  _ something  _ going on with him, I know it. I was hoping there was something that you could tell me?”

 

The sad part was, Tony had no idea himself. The kid seemed fine yesterday. He was a little shy in the restaurant but that’s how Peter is whenever Tony spoils him. Either way, it wouldn’t hurt to  _ try  _ and solve this.

“What did he say when he got home? Anything out of character?”

“All I did was ask him about his school grades. They’ve been slipping and he’s usually a straight-A student. I can’t help but think that all this spider-man crap is getting to him- I still can’t believe what happened with that birdman- my  _ god _ -”

“I know, May, I was hurt just as much as you when he told me about that.”

“Maybe that’s just it. He’ll deny it but all that superhero stuff is doing something to him.”

 

“I’m sorry but, I’ll have to disagree with you on that.”

The look she gives him strikes a bit of fear into him, and so he quickly tries to defend himself, “Hey- hear me out. Peter is going to be sixteen soon, right? In about two weeks? Maybe- just maybe- he’s entering that teen rebellion phase. He doesn’t want to be told what to do, or told what is good for him. Perhaps, this is just a natural part of being a teenager.”

 

She looks to be debating the whole idea mentally. Thought ultimately, she shakes her head, “I just can’t believe Peter would go down that path. It’s just not him.”

“Hey, if it helps, I already let him know he was in trouble with me.”

She chuckles half-heartedly, “Let’s hope that didn’t make things worse.” But she looks at Tony and smiles, “Thank you, Tony. For everything you’ve done for him.”

_ Dammit, the guilt. _

Stark stands up, attempting to change the way of the conversation,“You thirsty? I could get you something.”

“Oh no that’s alright. I have to be getting to work now anyway.” She stood up, and Tony led her to the door. He has to force a smile when she thanks him again for all the “good” he has done for Peter. When she’s gone, it happens again. He’s being eaten away by the guilt, continuously reminding himself that Peter was wise enough to know what he was getting into. 

 

But then it hits him, that maybe the power imbalance between them, may be the reason he had been acting up lately. 

Tony nearly gasps when the slew of memories come back to him. The way the boy would shrink whenever Tony “Spoiled” him. Really, it was like he was paying the kid in return for all that the kid had to give- which was sex. 

 

The guilt the man felt made him ignore all the contradictions of said thought- but he just couldn’t help himself. It was worth thinking about at least- you could never be too sure.

He decided that when Peter came over today, he would need to ask- interrogate him. He needed to know if for some reason, the kid no longer felt safe with him. Tony was ignoring all the smiles he remembered Peter giving him, all the insinuations for sex, and insistence he gave toward the matter. He ignored it, because if for some chance, he was damaging the kid, he could never forgive himself.

 

On cue, Pepper rings him again, which Tony actually appreciates for snapping him out of his pity party of thoughts.

“Yes, Pepper?”

“Tony, we got a lead.”

Stark rubs his face, “Come again?”

“That assassin discovered at S.H.E.I.L.D.’s headquarters yesterday, we just got some background on him, no thanks to _you_ , but Natasha and Rhodey, since _someone_ has been sitting in their mansion on their ass all day-”

“-Alright, I get it, I’m totally useless, even though I’ve been working on Rhodey’s mark and Peter’s spider suit all this time- but nope, I am a completely unproductive individual-”

“As I was saying, based on what Natasha dug up, he goes by code name, "Deadpool", and he’s been working with Hydra for the past two months. And apparently, his target yesterday was  _ you _ , so perhaps it is a good thing you skipped Fury’s scheduled meeting-”

“-I was working on-”

“-Anyway, be ready for a visit from Nick tonight, said he should be at your place around eight tonight. He’ll be bringing Nat and Rhodey with him as well.”

“And why won’t you be joining them?”

“Why else, Tony? Because I’m stuck covering for everything you missed,  _ like always _ .”

“And that is why you are the greatest CEO I will ever have.” Tony’s sure she can hear the smile in his voice. Though she maintains her hardass tone regardless.

“I’ll call you later. In the meantime, please make yourself useful.”

“Right on it.”

End call. 

 

Stark sighs, dreading the company he would be having tonight, even if it included Nat and Rhodey, because whenever Nick Fury was involved, shit was bound to be hitting the fan soon.

Then that name strikes him again, “Deadpool.” he scoffs. What a stupid name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think it's clear that deadpool will be joining the story :D, as well as many others, which will be seen in chapters to come. And be honest, did Bitchy Peter take you guys off guard? Comment below, let a writer know ;)


	16. Rising Action Pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets a series of revelations sprung on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long wait, once again. But like I said, this story will definitely continue. Major shoutouts to Sparcina, Narryfavoritejiall, and Plavkovie, they always have such nice things to say about this story, and also their Starker stories give me air :O Highly recommend you check out their works. And speaking of Starker stories, if you have not read Raising Hybrid Puppies by JayEz, do yourself a favor and read that shit, for your own sake it is really good. I'm also sorry for any errors in here, I'll probably fix it later but I'm tired and I really wanted to get this out to you guys asap. The ending might take you by storm but hey, you could say it was worth the wait, right? ;)

Peter's leg wobbled as he ruffled through his bag in front of his locker. All day he had that horrible feel of anxiety for what he was planning to do. Defy May. Defy Tony. It had him shaky all day. It wasn't in his character to be so defiant, but he promised himself this would be the last time. He'd be grounded for a while, but he already promised his friends a day out. 

_ Just this one time. And it'll be fine. _

 

“Peter?” 

He picked up his head from his bag to his left to see Liz.

“Hey.” He practically squeaked out.

“You're kind of shaky there.” Worry was etched on her face. He had to assure her everything was fine, he was tired of having that effect on people.

 

He shrugged nonchalantly and smiled slightly, “I'm fine. We all ready?”

Liz nods, and makes a head notion to his right. Michelle was approaching with Ned, looking severely disinterested in whatever he was saying. He smiled at them, and surprisingly Michelle reciprocated it.

“Wow. You barely ever smile at me.” Peter notes when she's close enough.

“Well, you are treating us, the least I can do is greet you decently.”

Ned corrects her, “Technically it's Iron man treating us-"

The three of them shush him simultaneously.

“Yikes, my bad.” He whispered.

 

“You do have a point though,” Michelle agrees, “Which reminds me, Pete, how many lap dances you had to give in return for the cash?”

 

Ned chokes on his spit. Liz takes a sip out of her water bottle. And Peter rolls his eyes, slamming his locker shut, “ _ None _ .” He said defensively, “Tony isn't like that. He even gave me double what I asked for just because.”

 

Michelle smirks, “You are so easy to get a rise out of.” Chuckling, “You're a delight, creepy crawler.”

Ned’s bulging eyes catch Peter’s attention.

“What-"

“Who. Is.  _ That _ ?” 

Michelle followed Ned’s gaze and her jaw drops, “Well...I wouldn't mind getting involved in that.”

Liz looks a bit skeptical, “I think he's looking at Peter-” She looks Peter’s way, “Peter, don't look now.”

 

And of course he does the opposite and looks now. Liz sighs and whispers through gritted teeth, “ _ What _ did I just say.” As Ned pats her back. 

 

When Peter sees what his friends are gawking at, his eyebrows do raise a bit. There was Gwen and Flash, as well as another guy. No one he's ever seen before, but he was understanding the reactions now, the guy was very attractive. He had dirty blond hair and a tall muscular build. Like Liz said, the guy was staring at him. Then when their gazes met, the guy smiled at him, teeth and everything.

 

When the guy approached, he had this sly look on his face, almost like he was trying to be sexy, “Sup baby boy. I'm guessing you're Peter?”

 

Peter blushed and looked to his left, seeing Liz mouth to Ned, “Baby boy?” To which Ned just shrugged. Michelle was in tears holding back her laughter.

 

“Um, yeah, uh I’m-I’m Peter-" He squeaked out, feeling a bit uncomfortable, yet attracted at the same time, if that was even possible.

“Peter, this is the guy I was telling you about. Wade.” Gwen introduced them with a grin, as if she were proud. If Peter knew better, he would realize that she was obviously trying to get them together.

 

“Wade Wilson.” He offered his hand to Peter, and he respectively shook the guy’s hand.

“Whoa there, nice grip. You must beat off a lot.”

That remark took nearly everyone by shock, so much so that Michelle did a ‘I'll be back’, turning around to erupt in giggles.

When Wade saw Peter’s flustered and lost puppy expression, he put a finger to his lips, “No worries baby boy, regular basis masturbators are my kind of people.”

 

It was Flash’s turn to get a word in, “ _ Seriously _ ? Do you not think that is in any way inappropriate.”

Wade cluelessly shakes his head, “Uh, nope. I think Petey here is quite alright.”

The pressure was back on Peter, “Um…”

“You don't have to answer Peter.” Flash says bitterly. 

 

Wade’s eyes traveled downward, “Hey, what do we have here?” His snatched Peter’s phone from his back pocket.

Peter could hear Flash mutter, “Is that not sexual harassment?”

“Aww, of course a pure little angel like you wouldn't have a password on his phone.” Wade smiled as he started tapping digits into Peter’s contacts.

Peter looks dumbfounded, never had he met any person as upfront and,  _ weird _ as this Wade guy. Was this guy on drugs? And that short but  _ present _ beard of his made him look older than the average high school student- was this a  _ man _ ?

 

“How did you even know-"

“I was staring at your ass while you were at your locker.” Wade answered automatically, and winked at Peter afterward, “There you go. My number’s on your phone. You're welcome.”

 

In the background, Peter can hear Flash again, “Unbelievable.” and then he started walking toward the school exit.

Gwen called after him, “Hey, where’re you going?!”

Michelle waved it off, “I got it.” and began walking after him, giving Peter a smirk as she went, “Need a break from this anyways.”

 

“So, you guys going anywhere after this?” Wade leaned on the locker, looking into Peter’s eyes. Despite Ned shaking his head at her, and Liz giving her the cutting motion at the neck, Gwen still answered Wade,

“We were actually gonna go to Dave & Buster's.”

Liz looks to Ned, “No one takes hints these days do they?”

 

Gwen continues, “But Peter is treating, I don't know if he'll have enough-"

Liz and Ned look at each other in relief.

“That's fine,” Wade pulls out his wallet, full of  _ many  _ bills, “I can pay my own way.”

Liz and Ned silently mope together.

 

“Anyways, we going?” Gwen looks to Liz and Ned, who are giving her death glares.

“Whoa, what'd I do to you guys?”

“Just walk.” Liz said sharply.

* * *

 

Peter is pulled out through the exit by Wade, and though he admits he likes the attention, it just felt weird. This guy had a lot of personality, and though weird and awkward he may have seemed to his friends, Peter actually liked Wade. He just seemed fun. There was also no secret behind the way Wade felt for Peter. He found it flattering...Tony was never this open about how much he loved Peter, with the exception of their intimate moments. Wade was just so affectionate and shameless, things that Peter found endearing.

 

Since they had took the lead, Peter and Wade were the first one’s out of the school, just in time to meet MJ and Flash waiting patiently by the fountain. As soon as Peter got close his senses picked up on tension. Coming from Michelle and Flash. She was giving him a look of...skepticism. And he might even say, pity.

Flash didn't look so good either. He had been down lately, Peter had noticed. Maybe he should talk to him, if the jerkface would  _ let  _ him.

 

Wade has the first word, “Great news, I'll be granting you people with my presence to this...what's it called again?” He looked to Peter.

The spider boy just squeaked, trying to avoid the glare from his friends, “Dave & Busters…”

 

Wade held Peter closer, “Yeah that. Lead the way baby boy.” 

 

Peter reluctantly starts walking, Wade being way too close for comfort. But is it bad to say that he liked it? He felt so protected. And that name...Tony would call him that. It almost felt wrong to let Wade call him that, but it wasn't like there was anything going on between them. He could relish in the pleasures of having a protective new friend, it wasn't a bad thing…

 

As Wade and Peter trudged forward, Spidey’s friends fell behind, walking out of the school courtyard.

“Who the hell invited him?” Michelle says with quite the attitude.

“He invited himself, unfortunately.” Ned informs.

Gwen goes on the defensive, “Come on you guys, he's actually a really cool dude when you get to know him. Also I think he has a crush on Peter.”

 

Flash’s eyes lit up in an instant, “ _ What?! _ ”

Liz rolls her eyes, “Well, I wonder what gave that away.”

Gwen beams, “Isn't it cute?! Peter and Wade could be the school’s next power couple, it's awesome.”

Ned sighs, “Hate to break it to you, Gwen, but Peter’s already ta-"

Michelle gives Ned a death glare, and frantically does the cut motion to the throat.

 

“Um, I mean…” Ned looks lost completely, so Michelle takes initiative, 

“He means to say that we should really be catching up to them. Can't let that Wade guy hog our Peter for the day now can we?” 

She pushes everyone forward, but Flash keeps MJ close behind with him.

“Why didn't you let him finish?” He asked her in an accusing tone, like she were guilty of something. Which she was...of hiding the truth.

“It was nothing any of you needed to hear Flash.”  _ Mainly you _ she wanted to add, but she didn't. 

“It doesn't seem that way.”

“Well it is that way, Flash. Now do yourself a favor and drop it so we can all have a good time today.”

“Well I can't with that new Wade guy around-"

Michelle stopped walking, forcing Flash to look her in the eyes, “Stop worrying. I can assure you, Wade is not Peter’s type.”

 

_ Let's hope at least _

* * *

 

  
  


As soon as they enter the neon lit arcade, Wade pulls Peter in the opposite direction his friends went in.

“Um- shouldn’t we-”

Peter is shushed by Wade, and he tells him over the blasting pop music in the background, “Don’t worry, just let me buy you a drink or something. Your friends aren’t going anywhere, we got a bunch of time to kill.”

Peter was going to protest, but he couldn’t shut him down when the guy was just smiling at him. It was a breath of fresh air to genuinely be  _ chased _ . To not be  _ un _ certain of what the other party wanted. So instead, Peter nods, “Okay. But not for long, right?”

 

Wade chuckles, “There will be plenty of time for video games, Petey.” He led them to a bar, where Wade orders both of them pina coladas. Peter’s eyes widen on the spot, “Wade, I can’t-  _ I’m underage _ .”

Wade coos at him, “Relax, Pete. They’re virgins.  _ Just like you _ .” He whispered the last part in his ear, and tapped on Pete’s nose with his index finger. Peter shuffles away a bit, not that he cared what anyone else thought of them, but he felt a bit offended by Wade’s assumption.

 

“What makes you think I’m a virgin?” Peter’s eyebrows were fixed, his fierce demeanour making Wade a bit stunned...but he still smirks nonetheless.

“You saying you’re not?”

“Is that any of your business?” Peter snapped back.

Wade finally seems taken aback, “Didn’t know you had a fire in you, Petey.”

The boy shrugs in response, looking away from Wade to just lean on the bar.

“That’s my fault. I may have overstepped my bounds...a bit more than usual.” 

Peter nods, “Yeah, it was kind of a dick move.” He tells him over the blaring music, but with a warm smile. 

“But for the record, I’m not.” 

Wade nods back at him, “Duly noted.”

They’re drinks are handed to them by the bartender, and Peter wraps his lips around the straw while keeping eye contact with Wade. And he sips suggestively, puckering his lips around the straw, letting the whiteness of the drink spill from the corner of his lips.

 

The way the other’s eyes widen tells Peter he succeeded in his intentions. Wade thought he was innocent...that’s where he was wrong.

“Yeah, a virgin definitely wouldn’t do something like that.” Wade says grinning, and shaking his head at the same time, “You’ve had practice then, I assume?”

Peter leans closer toward Wade, “Practice with what?” he asks with feigned innocence.

Wade smirks, “With what you implied you were doing with that straw just now.”

 

A fire ignites inside Peter, and all of a sudden, he feels ballsy, “You would like to find out, wouldn’t you?” He said nonchalantly, like it was something he’d say to anyone. Wade shook his head again while smirking, “You’re real fun, Petey.”  

Was this what it was like to flirt? The only flirting he’d ever done with Tony had been awkward and always ended with him being embarrassed...or was that even flirting at all? Maybe this was how he should be talking with Tony more often. With sensuality, and a bit of role-play all at the same time, because Peter and Tony both knew that Peter was never this confident about sexual topics with anyone really. Not as much as he was now with Wade. He was actually learning a few things.

 

Peter feels a buzz in his pocket, more than likely it’s May asking where he is. He should probably just tell her where he is so she wouldn’t worry, he was in trouble either way. When Peter whips out his phone, Wade playfully pouts, “And who here is more important than muah, at the moment?”

On cue, the phone buzzes again, probably Tony since May probably texted the man wondering if he was with  _ him _ . 

“It’s my Aunt, I gotta tell her where I am.” Peter informs Wade, looking at his phone to see that he had been wrong. It was Ned. And another one from Michelle.

“Why would your auntie be texting you?” Wade sips his drink.

Peter looks up for a second, “I kind of live with her, so…” he shrugs and opens the message from Ned.

 

_ Peter, are you gonna flirt with that creep all day or? _

 

Peter sighs and replies

 

_ It’s called being nice and having decency. Something you and Liz are really bad at, you’re aware that I can hear almost everything, right? _

 

Wade clears his throat, “It’s fine, this pina colada is very much keeping me busy right now.”

Peter winces when he realizes how rude he’s actually being. “I’m sorry, Wade. Just one more second, please? Then I’m all yours.”

The last three words make Wade’s eyes light up, “Be careful what you promise, Pete.” Wade’s smile sends heat to Peter’s cheeks, “You know what I meant.”

He looks over the text from Michelle.

 

_ Peter, hop off that Wade guy and meet me in the bathroom, there’s something we need to discuss, and frankly you could use a break from that weirdo anyway, hurry up!! _

 

Peter kind of felt bad for Wade, why were his friends being so mean? Yeah, he was weird, but weird was nice. He would think Michelle would understand at least. But whatever it was she needed to tell him seemed urgent. Let’s hope he could come up with a decent excuse for Wade to let him go-

 

“I have to go to the bathroom.” Or not.

Peter’s eye twitches by how painfully awful that cop out was. Wade was no idiot, he just knew he wasn’t. The look on his face after he just blurted it out told it all.

His smile was a bit forced...and sad, “Something tells me that wasn’t your Aunt.

Pete looks down. So much for sparing the guy’s feelings, he thought.

“You’re a really bad liar aren’t you?” 

“...sorry.”

Wade shrugs, “It’s fine. I find it endearing. Reminds me how good you are, as opposed to, someone so jaded like me.”

This makes Peter perk up, “What? You’re not  _ jaded _ . You’re great.”

Wade begins shaking his head, “My god…”

“What?” Peter’s eyes lit up with worry, but Wade quickly reassures you, “It’s nothing bad, Pete. You just remind me a lot of what I can’t have is all.”

“Wade-”

“It’s okay. Go spend time with your friends, that’s what you came here to do, right?”

“You’re  _ great  _ Wade...I-”

“Go on, Pete. No worries, I’ll finish your drink for you.”

 

Peter reluctantly gets off of the bar stool, “If it helps, I really do need to go to the bathroom.”

He had to go. Didn’t have to use it, but he had to go.

“I think I’ll find Gwen. You never know with her, she may be letting loose with the wrong group of boys, you know how she is.”

Peter nods, “I’ll find you guys later.”

He gives a half-hearted wave and jets to the bathroom.

 

When he’s inside he’s a little confused why MJ wasn’t there waiting for him. It occurs to him that perhaps she was in the girls bathroom, but before he could move another inch, someone comes out of the stall. Flash. And he isn’t looking very happy...still.

 

“Hey Flash.” 

“Hey…”

Flash walks by him carelessly, almost as if Peter was just another stranger in the vacant bathroom.

“Flash wait.”

Flash halts, but doesn’t turn to face Peter.

“You doing okay?”

He sees Flash look down, overhears his extremely low whisper, “Finally noticed?”

Whoa. Someone definitely wasn’t okay.

“That a no?”

Flash finally faces Peter, his face solid and emotionless, “I’m fine, Peter.”

_ Lie. Such a hard lie. _

“You’re not. I know when people lie, I’m good at reading people.”

Flash laughs at that. He actually,  _ genuinely _ laughed as if it were funny.

 

“You sure about that, Peter?”

At this point Peter had had enough. He steps up to Flash, “Fine, then just tell me. Now.”

Flash stays silent, blankly staring at Peter.

“I said,  _ now _ , Flash.”

Shaking his head, “You really want to know?”

“ _ Yes _ , Flash, I care, you may think I don’t but I do, please just tell me-”

 

Flash closed the space between them in an instant. His lips on Peter for a good second and a half before Peter pulled away just from his reflexes. 

This was...revealing.

Peter couldn’t comprehend the situation, couldn’t think of what to say, really.

Now it was his turn to start shaking his head, “You...but...you hate, you hated me all these years, how- this is a joke isn’t it?”

 

But Flash wasn’t laughing. That blank expression of his had turned somber. It was definitely no laughing matter, “I’ll see you Monday, Peter.” And Flash was gone...in a flash.

 

It took Peter a good minute before he wrapped his head around what had just happened. When he got out of the bathroom, Michelle was waiting for him just outside the bathroom entrance, “Huh, I had a feeling you were in there.”

“And you didn’t come in to find out?”

“Hell no, it probably reeks of death in there you men are pigs.”

Peter rolls his eyes, “So news flash, Flash likes me. Like  _ likes  _ me.”

Michelle’s eyes widen, “Oh. He told you?”

“More like, showed me. He kissed me.”

Michelle’s eyes travel elsewhere, “Oh. Well, so much for warning you.”

“Warning? You  _ knew _ ?”

“Listen, I just found out today.”

“And you weren’t going to tell me?!”

“I was going to in the bathroom, but you went into the wrong bathroom I- look, it’s not like this is a bad thing, he likes you, so what?”

“Michelle, it just  _ all _ makes sense now, all the teasing, the ‘Penis Parker’ bullshit, and then he’d been acting so moody lately and- my god how did my senses not pick up on that they worked great with Tony.”

Michelle crosses her arms, “Maybe you just didn’t want to accept it because you didn’t feel the same way. Denial is a real thing you know?”

“Well, he’s gone now.”

“I know, he booked it with Gwen. I don’t know where that Wade guy went, though.”

“Ned and Liz?”

“Beating the claw machine for some plushie.”

Peter chuckles, “Yeah that sounds like them.”

The familiar buzz in his pocket makes him go rigid. This time it had to be May.

In fact it had been, a few minutes ago. But right now, it was Tony,

 

_ Are you trying to give your Aunt a heart attack!? _

 

Now he really felt like a dick. How many people had he let down today? Wade, Flash, May, Tony-

“I’m guessing by that look on your face you won’t be getting dick from tin man tonight?” She tried to joke, but it wasn’t really helping. 

“Not exactly…” He scratches the back of his head, “I think I gotta go.”

“What, we just got here? And that Wade guy isn’t around to hog you anymore, what’s the excuse?”

“I’m kind of grounded…”

“...Grounded? As in Peter ‘the saint’ Parker, is breaking the rules?”

“Yeah, you see-”

“Oh my god, losing the V card really does change people-”

“Michelle it’s not that-”

“I’m lowkey scared to lose mine now.”

 

“Argh, Michelle, I really need to go but, we will discuss this later, tell Ned and Liz I said bye?”

Peter says, as he is already walking towards the exit.

Michelle returns to her usual resting bitch face, “You better be going home and not to Tin Man’s.”

“No promises!” Peter yelled out to her before disappearing.

* * *

 

 

Tony’s sitting on his couch, sipping a glass of bourbon because this fucking kid has done nothing but stress him out and he needs some kind of release. He almost feels bad when Friday notified him of Peter’s presence, and he wishes the kid had just gone home. Not that he didn’t want to see him, but he wasn’t looking forward to the talk. He said it before to Peter, and he’ll have to say it again. It was time that he just  _ listened  _ to the adults. This new defiant persona of his was not good for anyone, and it was time Tony shut that shit down.

 

He forces himself up from the couch, sets his glass down on the coffee table, and goes to meet Peter at the doorway. 

Friday unlocks the door, and when Peter is in, he’s face to face with a pissed off cross-armed Tony.

 

“Don’t talk.” Tony tells him, “Just get over here.”

Peter shamefully obeys, setting his backpack down on his way to the man.

“What the hell has gotten into you? And don’t answer that-rhetorical-”

“-Clearly-”

“Hey!” 

Peter shuts up once again.

“I don’t get it. You were  _ fine _ a few days ago, what happened? I hear from your Aunt that you ran off in the middle of the night- you are so lucky I convinced her not to go looking for you, frankly you’re lucky I have a tracker in your phone that tells me whenever your in harm’s way- do you even realize how badly you fucked up? Or how about what you’re doing to your Aunt, you know she came to see me this morning. We talked about you. And she wasn’t angry, she wasn’t disappointed, she was just  _ worried _ . When you get home tonight, you are going to apologize to that hard working lady, you are going to give up your video games, your phone, your laptop, everything you hear me? And you do it with a smile on your face and you  _ thank  _ her for all that she’s done for you.”

 

“Tony-”

“ _ What _ ?!”

“I don’t have a laptop…”

Tony goes over to the kitchen, picks up a white box with an apple logo on it, and brings it over to the living area. 

“Your early birthday gift.” He says bitterly, and sets the macbook box on the coffee table, “Surprise, you little shit.”

 

There’s a ring of the doorbell before Peter can even attempt to say anything.

“And who the  _ fuck  _ is that?”

“Sir, Mr. Fury is at your door-”

“Yeah, what gave it away.” Tony rolls his eyes as Nick Fury barges in with Natasha and Rhodes behind him.

“Hello to you too Mr. Stark.”

“Yeah, yeah let’s skip the pleasantries just hit me with it.”

 

“Oh, Peter.” Rhodey notices Pete just standing there looking lost, thankfully his true emotions weren’t too clear on his face, he had gotten better at hiding it, “You’re looking better than you did last time.” 

Peter smiles at Rhodey and shakes his hand, “You have no idea.”

He notices Natasha though, and he knew that  _ she  _ knew, that something was up.

“Ah,” Fury looks Peter up and down, “So this is the famous Peter Parker. What is it, the spiderling?”

Peter rolls his eyes on the low, knowing that’s likely what Tony labeled him as in SHIELD, “It’s spider-man.” He says with low confidence.

“ _ Man _ ?” Fury repeated incredulously, “With that face? You don’t even look like your balls dropped yet.”

While Nat and Rhodey stifle a laugh, Tony just motions for Fury to get a move on, “Alright, what are you here for, again?”

“To inform you of that Hydra assassin, Deadpool. His name is Wade Wilson, he seems to have been working with them for nearly a year now-”

“-Wade Wilson?”

 

All eyes are on Peter now.

“Yes. Is there something you’d like to share, Mr. Parker?” Fury raises an eyebrow.

Wade. There couldn't have been any sort of correlation? Could there be? Wade didn't exactly look like the average high school student.

“Mr. Parker?”

“Oh-um, no. No I don’t, I’m sorry.”

Tony puts a hand to Peter’s back and motions for him to start walking, “I’ll lead him out, he needs to go home.”

 

**2 Weeks Later**

 

Peter sat against the cool metal of the ivory wall, handcuffed with glowing red braces to suppress his powers. Next to him, on his left, the lovely Pepper Potts, handcuffed as well. He dared not take one glance at her, in fear of the look that he’ll receive in return, now that she was aware of the whole situation. To his right, a handcuffed Happy, who he dare not look at in fear of the judgment the man would have bestowed upon him. He hadn’t seen either of them since the reveal and this was probably the worst circumstances to reunite under, in an underground Hydra facility. 

 

All Pete could do was stare at the floor. His eyes could no longer form tears, they were puffy, bloodshot, and dried out. He had cried so much…

 

Wade, or should he say, Deadpool, had betrayed him.

His relationship with Tony had been exposed to the whole Avengers team.

Ned, Flash, and May were captured elsewhere.

Gwen...is no longer Gwen.

He had just seen Liz burst into Flames in a mutant examination room.

Michelle...is dead. He tried to save her...he wasn’t good enough.

Tony had been shot by Wade. And that was the last time he saw the Iron Man.

 

He hears the door slide open with that futuristic sound that would have been cool, if it hadn’t been in a hidden hydra facility where they were all likely to die a cruel and awful death.

He hears the footsteps of someone strolling over to him. Their feet stop in front of Peter, and they lean down.

“It’s your turn baby boy.”

Peter’s face is lifted by Wade’s finger.

“Come on, now, don’t make this harder than it needs to be-”

Peter spits in his face, earning a chuckle from both the adults beside him.

Wade sighs inwardly, “You are making it very difficult, to keep you alive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, we're back to that now. Good news though, everything should come together much faster, it won't be dragged out like the 11 chapter prologue because that was a disaster :O Did I break some hearts? Comment below, let a writer know.


	17. One Last Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter of peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begins immediately after the last chapter.

_Peter spits in his face, earning a chuckle from both the adults beside him._

_Wade sighs inwardly, “You are making it very difficult, to keep you alive.”_

 

**2 weeks earlier**

 

He is pulled- almost _dragged_ \- outside to the mansion doorstep. Tony has a slight glare on him still. He tries to ignore it and peek at what the “adults” are talking about, but the door wasn’t see through and the windows were too far from him.

“Hey,” He hears Tony’s sharp tone, “Eyes up here.”

He’s tempted to say, ‘You want them there, don’t you.’

But he knows he’s caused enough trouble already.

 

“When you get home, what are you gonna do?”

“Apologize to May.”

Stark nods, motioning him to keep going.

“Give up my tech.”

He nods again.

“...I’m sorry...Mr. Stark.”

 

Peter grins on the inside, seeing Tony’s eyes tighten. He threw in the formal name just because he knows it turned him on.

“Anything else?” He asks the man genuinely.

Tony just sighs in relief, “Just let me take you home.” He starts toward the garage.

Peter follows, “But what about them?”

Tony waves it off, “They can wait.”

Before the two of them can get into Tony’s innovative car, he’s alerted by Friday,

 

“Sir, Fury is awaiting your presence in the living area.”

Tony had just about had it with the A.I.

“Friday, just fill them in until I get back.”

“Fill them in on what, sir?”

_My. God._

“I don’t know, just, _everything_.” He huffed as he opened the driver’s door.

“ _Everything,_ sir?” Friday reassured.

Tony couldn’t see the significance of her statement, and repeated in annoyance, “ _Yes, everything_.”

“Right away, sir.”

 

Peter was too lost in his own world to notice either. Pouting in the passenger seat really. The drive was pretty silent for the most part. Peter keeping his eyes away from Tony, feeling as if the man wasn’t in the mood for flirty banter. He knows Tony adored him, but he’s wondering if maybe he had finally found his limit. Therefore, he wasn’t testing him anymore, and kept his eyes staring out the window admiring the colorful lights from the city.

 

It was way too dark outside when they arrived at his building. It was exactly the same as a few months ago, that night him and Tony had their first kiss, and the man reluctantly kicked him out of the car in tears. Remembering that scared Peter a little. It made him feel like it was possible for it to happen again.

He hesitantly turned, slowly, to Tony. He was staring at him, looking at a loss for words.

“Tony?” He spoke lowly. His voice was a bit fearful. He could tell that it displeased Tony.

“What?” The man didn’t sound angry. It was the opposite from earlier. It was a welcoming voice, and reassuring for Peter.

 

“...” The boy couldn’t speak. He knew what he wanted to say. He just couldn’t form words at the moment. So he resorted to action, and lunged at the man. Tony sat there frozen, feeling Peter wrap his arms around him, and nuzzle his nose into his neck. The boy sniffled a bit. Anyone in the car could feel the sorrow radiating off of him.

“Peter…” Tony reciprocated the embrace. All of the irritation he felt an hour ago was gone.

“Baby, you need to tell us what’s going on with you. You can’t keep acting out for no reason.”

Peter’s sniffles turned into crying. All he could do was nod into Tony’s neck.

“You gonna tell me what’s going on?”

Peter doesn’t respond right away...or, at all. Tony gives him a minute before nudging him, “Hey…”

Peter pulls away slightly, but not enough that they would be face to face.

“I-I don’t know, I’m stressed, and…” He positions himself into Tony’s lap, all the while trying to think of a valid response. The stress part was true, but what for? He didn’t know.

 

...Well, he could think of _some_ things.

Flash’s crush took him by surprise today.

That Wade guy- now _he_ was definitely stressful.

_Wade Wilson...Fury mentioning him was just a coincidence, right? Oh my god, I don’t even know anymore!_

 

“Pete?”

Peter shakes his head, “I’m sorry, Tony. I know there’s something but...I don’t know what it is.”

“You’re not still traumatized, are you?”

Peter shook his head, “No, not...it’s not that. I know it’s not.”

Tony sighed, not in annoyance of Peter, but rather because he was a genius, yet he couldn’t figure out what was wrong with this boy. _His_ boy.

 

“When did it start, then?” Tony lifts his chin with his index finger, so that he can look at him. Just because he liked looking at him. Even with red, puffy, and confused doe eyes.

Peter seems to be thinking hard, before finally shrugging.

“I’m not sure, but I guess a little after we, sealed the deal I guess?”

Tony gives him the puzzled expression, meaning “Elaborate”.

“Like, after we...after you let us be together. For real, you know.”

 

_Fuck_

Tony felt his heart drop. It had never occurred to him that _he_ would be the problem. But it made sense. Peter didn’t realize it of course, because he was too naïve to see. Mature, maybe, but he couldn’t see what, _this,_ was doing to him.

“What?” Peter says worriedly, “Why do you look like that?”

It must have been painfully obvious how Tony was feeling about this. If Peter was so troubled by it.

“It’s me.” The man said with evident guilt in his voice.

Peter’s eyes light up, and not in the good way. In the way a person would if they discovered a heartbreaking secret of some kind. Because the boy knew. Automatically with just those two words, what was going to happen next. And he couldn’t go through this again.

 

Peter shook his head adamantly, “No. _No_!”

“Peter, listen-”

“ _No_ , Tony, don’t-” He spoke with huffs between words, hyperventilating, “Don’t do that, don’t, you can’t-”

“Peter, you need to listen-”

“You can’t-”

He covers Peter’s mouth, “Baby, the adult is talking, and I mean that in the most respectable way possible, you need to calm down.”

Peter licked his hand halfway through Tony’s sentence, but Tony kept it in place.

The kid kept trying to shake his head.

“Promise me you’ll listen to me, and I’ll take my hand away.”

But Peter was stubborn.

“Peter.” Tony prodded.

The boy sighed through his nose. Tears streamed down the space between his face and Tony’s palm.

 

“It would make sense, that you’re not yourself because of this relationship,” He took his hand away, “It’s just something to think about.”

“You’re thinking about ending it.” Peter said bitterly, and with confidence.

“Aren’t you?”

 

“...It crossed my mind.”

Peter lets out a mix of a scoff and a sob. His head is down, with his eyes tightened.

“Baby, I need you to think reasonably okay? Not with your heart, with your _brain_. You’re perfectly capable of doing that. One of the things I love about you.”

Peter looks up at Tony, _not_ in the loving way.

“OK.”

“You know how much I love you. But I can’t stand what this is doing to you. You deserve to be a carefree teenager. I took that away from you.”

“You did not-”

“-And I’m giving it back.

Nat was right, Pete. It wasn’t going to last forever.”

 

He watches as the boy goes from glaring, to crying, to laughing, all in a matter of eight seconds.

“You’re an asshole.”

If this kid was an actor, Tony’s sure he’d win an oscar. He didn’t know how to read the expression Peter was giving him, but it scared him. And pained his chest in unimaginable ways.

“You’re an asshole- NO- don’t talk. It’s my turn! You’re a fucking dick! You play around with me, you feed me lies, you try and be my dad and lover all in one, what the _fuck_ , you pull me back and forth like whatever I think doesn’t matter, you _tell me_ that you love me, just so you can abandon me like everyone else-”

“I AM NOT ABANDONING YOU!”

Peter was struck silent. Tony’s voice never seemed so powerful till just then. It took him back to the night he first kissed him.

Tony was gripping his forearms tight enough that it hurt. But Peter didn’t mind...he felt safe. And loved.

“I will never abandon you, Peter. You can think what you want about me, say whatever you need to get off your chest, but don’t ever say I don’t love you, or that I will abandon you, you are _stuck_ with me. Whether we’re together or not, I am staying in your life, and I will always be here for you, do you understand?”

 

Peter can only nod. He almost feels ashamed now, for saying what he did. For actually believing Tony would throw him away. The man was way too kind for that.

“...M’ sorry…”

“C’mere.” He held the boy tight against him with one arm, using his other hand to stroke the hair on the back of his head as he cried.

“I’m so sorry, Tony.”

“Enough of that, kid. Just breathe.”

He did just that, for the next minute until his breathing calmed down.

 

When Peter pulls back, he looks terrible. Emotionally unstable. But still strong enough to ask, “Is it over then?”

Tony strokes his cheek despite his reply, “I think you know the answer to that, kid.”

Even having heard, and accepted it, it doesn’t stop Peter from trying.

He leans his face closer to Tony.

The man objects quickly, putting his hand flat on Peter’s chest, “No, no, no…” he whispers, almost soothingly.

“No, baby.”

Peter doesn’t stop. His lips are a few inches from Tony’s.

“Don’t make me ask again, baby, please.”

 

For a mere second, Peter had listened. Yet his eyes light up again, “One last time.” He said hopefully. His eyes were wide and pleading. It was so clear that he was doing his best to give the best puppy eyes he could muster up for the man.

“If it’s over, then let it be over in an hour...just, one more time. There’s no reason why not if it’s over?”

God. His voice. Like a child begging for a video game.

Tony could have said no. He had the strength to say no. But...he didn’t want to. One last time to love Peter like no one ever has. Of course he would take it.

 

“One last time…”

 

Peter put his hands to Tony’s face, hesitantly. He was waiting for extra permission.

Tony assumes he’d have to be the one to initiate it. And he did.

He initiated the first peck, and Peter happily turned it into a hot and heavy series of open mouthed kisses. Peter held the man’s face tighter, kissed him harder. Tony could hear him struggling to breathe, “Slow down.”

Peter obeyed, and took a break altogether.

“You listen to that, huh?”

Instead of a witty retort like the man expected of him, he instead took a glance out the driver’s window.

“We have to leave.” Peter tells him, “We could get caught here.”

He hadn’t even thought of it. The getting caught aspect. It didn’t matter how tinted the windows were it was still risky.

“Any suggestions?”

“There’s a mall parking lot a few blocks down. You could park in a dark corner…”

Tony patted Peter’s leg, a light gesture telling him to get off.

Tony fled the parking spot of Peter’s building, and floored it in the direction Peter pointed to.

 

It made Peter fuzzy inside, just how fast Tony was driving. It assured him the man wanted this just as much as he did.

When they were in a spot obscure enough, Peter was ready to lunge again. Tony stopped him,

“Don’t you think we’ll be more comfortable in the back?”

“Oh...right.” Peter then climbed into the back as quickly as possible. He looked back at Tony a bit disheartened when he heard the man laugh.

“What’s so funny?”

“...Just _you_.” Tony made his way to the backseat. Peter’s eyes were full of anticipation. As if it were the first time all over again. He watched Tony fumble with the front seats, pushing them upward to give them more room.

Peter got butterflies when the waiting was over, and the man looked his way expectantly.

 

“I want to try something.” Peter said with a hint of fear in his voice.

Tony nodded skeptically, “Okay…”

Peter inserted himself between the man’s legs-

“Hey.” Tony gripped his shoulder, “You don’t gotta-”

“I want to. I wanted to since forever I...I was just too afraid to ask.”

He smiled softly at the boy below him, “Now why would you be afraid to ask.”

Peter blushed a bit, refusing to make eye contact, “I thought maybe...don’t laugh at me please?”

“I won’t.”

“I thought you would think I was, like a whore or something.”

Tony failed to stifle his chuckle. Peter glared.

“Baby, I’ve fucked _real_ whores before. You’re far from it.”

Peter’s eyes remained downward, “You’re making me self-conscious…”

“Peter, you’re not a slut for wanting to suck a dick. It’s something a lot of people do and you’re curious. Nothing wrong with that.”

Peter sighs, clearly still feeling stressed. “What if I do a bad job?” He looks up at Tony, who can only smile at the innocence.

“How would you do a bad job?”

“What if I can’t…” He cringes, “Satisfy you?”

“You’ve never failed before. I’m sure you won’t fail now.”

 

Peter groans, “Okay”  he runs his hands through his hair, “Do I just…” He looks at Tony, desperate for direction. The man does the first step. Unbuckles his pants.

Peter was face to face with Tony’s dark underwear, his worn out jeans pooling at his ankles.

He takes a deep breath, through his nose. He could smell the musk down there. It made him hard. Peter licked his lips, touching the cotton with shaky fingers. Tony wasn’t fully hard, and he understood why, he wasn’t exactly being sexy right now.

_Time to step up your game, Peter. Okay, what turns him on?_

 

“Can I start, daddy?”

Tony shakes his head with a smirk. Looks like he found the man’s weakness,

“Go for it, baby boy.”

Peter pulls down his underwear, just enough to reveal his growing manhood.

“Can I have it?” He lets his voice go up in pitch.

“It’s all yours.” Tony rests his hand on Peter’s shoulder.

“All mine?”

“All yours.”

“Just for me, papa?”

“Just for you.”

 

It was much bigger now, which made it easier for Peter to get started. Like most virgins do he tried to take it down to the base on first contact. He choked just a bit.

“Don’t hurt yourself.” Tony pulled him away.

“I got excited…” Peter spoke timidly.

Tony chuckled, “I know. Just go slow.”

“Okay.”

 

He proceeded, feeling the man harden in his mouth more and more as he moved his head up and down. He grabbed onto the base, to make it easier for himself, and toyed with his balls with his other hand. The deep groans Tony kept giving him told him he was doing something right. Peter had his eyes closed for most of it, enjoying himself just as much as the other. The way Tony would play with his hair, and give slight thrusts into his mouth turned him on since he was a giver. And it was clear he was giving Tony _a lot_ of pleasure right about now.

Soon he takes a break, and just focuses on licking the head. Slow, sensual and long licks, while looking up at him. When Tony finally makes eye contact with him again, he tries to push it further.

“Am I doing good, daddy?”

“More than you know.” Tony replied breathlessly, “Just keep doing what you’re doing.”

Peter kept on without question. He enjoyed this more than he thought he would.

Who woulda thought, Spider-man loved sucking dick.

 

“You really love that cock in your mouth don’t you.”

Peter smiled with pink tinted cheeks, “More than you know.” He mimicked, and went back to his work.

Pretty soon, he felt a twitch in Tony’s cock, and his head was pulled off abruptly.

“We don’t wanna waste it, do we?”

Peter understood, and nodded. They hadn’t even gotten to the best part.

Peter watched as Tony reached into the side pocket of the door and pulled out what looked to be a condom package, but was really just a package of lube.

 

“Should I even ask why you have that in your car?” He asked lightheartedly.

“You can never be too prepared with little shits like you.”

“So...when we were together, you thought we’d might have car sex?”

“...I had a feeling it may have occurred.”

 

Peter nodded, and forced a smile, “Good thing you did.”

He felt a bit awkward taking off his clothes in the cramped space. It wasn’t as sexy as his first dramatic reveal in the man’s bedroom, but the circumstances weren’t in their favor, so they had to go with what they had.

He was grateful of Tony distracting him with kisses as he stretched him, and put the condom on. It wasn’t really a safety precaution since they were both clean, but mostly because they both knew there was the chance of shit dick, and it was the least awkward way to not bring up the topic.

 

“You okay?” Tony whispered in his ear, rubbing his thighs as he entered him.

“I’m more okay than I’ve ever been.” He tries to rise up a bit.

“Don’t rush it.”

“...I know.”

It had been a while since they were _both_ naked together. And intimate. Peter didn’t want it to end. It was the most at peace he felt in a long time.

Peter placed his hand flat center on Tony’s chest. Over his reactor scar. He never really acknowledged it up close. It was kind of scary, but also beautiful. And sexy. He didn’t realize he’d been staring at it.

“Does it bother you?”

Peter gives Tony his eyes again, “Not in the slightest. The opposite really.”

The very dim street light coming from outside shone on Peter’s face through the car window, highlighting his angelic features. Tony felt so lucky to have him here.

“I think I’m ready, Tony.”

 

It started slow, and passionate. All that could be heard in the car was kissing, and Peter’s whimpers. It soon followed by Tony’s deep moans, an occasional grind of Peter’s hips would make the man squeak out something else. But Peter lived for it. To have Tony make sounds he’s never heard from him before, and have it be because of him. It was like this for a long time. A very long time. Neither of them trying to go at a rapid pace since it would be their last time together.

 

“Tony, I’m getting tired…” He whispers, “And my dick is hurting…”

“You want to finish?” Tony says nearly out of breath from constant thrusting.

“Soon?”

Tony nods, “Alright.”

“Can I make you finish first?”

“You can do whatever you want, baby.”

 

Peter forced Tony’s movements to a halt, and began riding himself. Not wildy though, he still kept the sensual element to it. He focused on grinding more than the up and down aspect. It seemed Tony didn’t mind this at all. He came pretty loudly. Gold for Peter’s ears.

 

“Lie back.” Tony laid him down on the backseat. Kissing from his forehead downward. He decided to return the favor from earlier.

“You’ve never had your cock sucked before, have you?”

Before Peter could shake his head, Tony answers for him, “‘Course not.”

Without warning he takes Peter in his mouth all the way.

The reaction was as he’d expected. A loud, not quite manly moan, and his legs pushing on the man’s back, as if there were a way to make him go deeper.

“Tony…”

Tony pulls off with a pop, “You don’t have to say anything. Just enjoy it.”

He goes back down, sucking Peter with quickness and ease, mostly because he wasn’t very endowed yet. His boy was still growing. He didn’t even have facial hair yet.

 

He sneaks a peek up at Peter, and his eyes are close to rolling behind his head. It should be over soon.

“Tony, I’m-”

He didn’t have to finish the sentence. Tony felt it down his throat, and worked him through the orgasm without question.

Tony sat up, and the boy seemed more tired than him.

_Oh, you beautiful virgin_

He watched as Peter’s breathing settled down, the definition in his body was more defined with how tense he had been.

 

Tony slowly collapses onto him, still holding a bit of himself up so he wouldn’t crush him, ignoring the fact that the boy was much stronger than him.

 

“I love you, Tony.” Peter said tiredly, yet still in a casual tone. Because the love was normal to him, no matter how wrong it was deemed by others. He saw no error in it.

Tony reciprocate the gesture, “And I love you more.” And he gave his forehead a long sensual kiss.

* * *

 

The drive back to the mansion was lonely. Bittersweet. What he shared with Peter was something he’d never forget, but now that it had been over...it was just official. He just had to keep reminding himself that it was best for him. The both of them.

When he parks in the garage...the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Something just didn’t feel right. When he emerges from his fancy black car, Natasha barging through the door confirms his suspicions. She has this look in her eyes, something foreign and rare. For her at least. It was fear.

 

“Tony…” Her voice sounded apologetic.

“What?” His tone was sharp. As if telling her to just spit it out.

It looked hard for her to say.

“You really need to be careful what you tell your A.I. to dish out.”

Tony had had enough, “What the hell are you talking about.”

 

On cue, Rhodey and Fury walked into the garage to stand behind Natasha.

Rhodey took a glance at Tony, and looked away abruptly.

And that was it. Tony got it.

Fury broke the ice first, “I’m really hoping the footage your A.I. showed of you fucking a teenager in your bedroom was just a jest, but unfortunately I don’t think that’s the case.”

 

Like he did in most stressful and painfully uncomfortable situations, Tony forced an annoyed quippy smile, “I guess not.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back after all this time...don't kill me please?


	18. Breaking The Fourth Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens...and the fourth wall breaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's that time in the fic where the plot gets serious, and the smut/fluff become secondary, but is still very much there. Also there is a MINOR REFERENCE to Infinity War but NO SPOILERS I promise. Also, apologies for lateness.

A week had passed for Peter. With no Stark. No videogames, just to punish himself since May was way too understanding and accepted Peter’s sob story without question. A ton of cleaning and kissing up to her had been what occurred most of the week, aside from school shenanigans. Because after last friday, there was definitely some drama. 

Drama as in tense silence during lunch, glares being thrown around between Wade and Flash, while the girls and Ned tried desperately to keep the peace. Peter knew he wasn’t helping by keeping silent, but for once in his life his genius wit had eluded him during those moments.

 

One thing he knew he needed to get off his mind. Wade Wilson. Fury had said his name last friday night, and he had been debating whether or not to speak up on it. But he also didn’t want to be wrong and look like it was just an excuse to see Tony. Peter had tried texting the man...once.

 

Peter:  _ Not to sound like a brat but...when exactly will I be getting that laptop you bought me? _

 

Peter received a package the next day that included said laptop. 

 

So clearly the boy was under the impression that their little break needed more time to recover. But Peter wasn’t worried at all. Tony told him he wouldn’t abandon him, and he believed the man’s word more than anything. And deep down he knew, everything was fine. It would be fine for a long while too. 

 

That is why Peter was perfectly calm at the end of the day organizing  his locker in the near empty hallway.

“Peter, it’s been a week and...it’s not getting better.” Ned told him with uneasiness in his voice.

“Ned, come on, we gotta wait until after the weekend to call it a week.”

“I think you broke Flash’s heart.”

“Also broke Wade’s. And probably Michelle’s a while back, she just won’t admit it.”

“ _ Excuse me _ ?”

Both boys snapped their necks back to see a disgusted glaring Michelle. 

Ned backed away with a look that said “I had nothing to do with this”.

“Parker, my feelings dropped for you the moment I found out about your Stark sugar da-”

Peter planted his palm over her mouth, “Don’t finish that sentence in school. Please.”

Michelle pushed his hand away with an eye roll, “Anyway. Ned’s right. This shit doesn’t look like it’s going away any time soon, and frankly, we’re all sick of it. So figure out a way to fix it.”

 

“How do you suppose I do  _ that  _ Michelle?” 

“You’re spider-man bro. You’ll find a way.” Ned told him reassuringly.

Peter accepted it, disregarding how annoying it was that he was expected to fix everyone’s problems. It wasn’t his fault the clique was so damn tense. He was taken...at the time.

 

Michelle crossed her arms, “Anyway, now that the original three gangsters are finally alone for once, what’s going on with your Lolita fling with Stark?”

Peter sighed, “Maybe not here…”

“No one’s around Peter.”

“Still...Wade could probably just jump out of nowhere and break the fourth wall. He loves doing that for some reason.”

Ned and Michelle nod agreeingly.

“Okay then...fro-yo shop a block away from my house for no reason other than plot convenience?”

“Sounds good.” Peter closes his locker and leads the way out.

“We really gotta stop hanging out with that guy, he’s rubbing off on us.” Ned says as they begin their way out of school.

Michelle shrugs, “As long as this fanfic doesn’t end as dark as Infinity War, I’m all for it.”

* * *

 

Tony had spent most of the time...where? Of course, in the lab. But not his. Rather, at the Avengers base upstate. Along with Natasha, Rhodey, Vision, and Fury. Things had become more serious here, and now there was an actual mission prepping. Vision knew what was up now, and was just about the only person talking to Tony aside from Natasha. As soon as the crew had walked in that night, Vision had picked up on the tension in the atmosphere, and the mind stone definitely let him pick up on the situation at hand. Yet he talked to Tony about everything  _ but  _ him and Peter. Tony guesses it was his way of saying that he saw nothing wrong with it, since Vision was no stranger to speaking out on things unethical.

 

Fury was a bit unresponsive, but based on what Natasha told him, a small part of him expected, and was  _ amused _ , rather than disgusted. Unlike Rhodey, who downright ignored Tony for the entire week. 

Tony wants to say that maybe “ignore” was an exaggeration, since Tony didn’t exactly start any conversation with his friend. But he still felt the uneasiness whenever he’d pass by Rhodey. He would talk to him eventually, but for now, he was focusing on preparing more stability and protection for Peter’s Iron suit. Fury stated he wanted Peter on the mission to infiltrate, but assured Tony he’d only be a supporting role and kept out of peril.

 

That being said, the infiltration of Hydra would take place in just three weeks. And soon, the former Avengers would be assembled. The accords were a thing of the past, and the last thing on anyone’s mind considering Thor and Bruce’s warning of yet another “Alien Invasion” bound to happen in the summer.

Wanda and Clint would be arriving tonight, and gave Tony some bit of comfort, having friends here who were completely unaware of his sins.

 

As Tony admired his handiwork on the Ironspider in front of him, he hears a familiar, and comforting, voice behind him.

“That’s quite the birthday present…”

He turns around to see Nat smiling softly at him, “When are you gonna give it to him?” She begins walking closer.

“Don’t know...I’ve been putting off telling him about the mission.”

She crossed her arms, eyeing the suit closer, “Well, we both know he’s not gonna reject. What’s stopping you?”

He shrugs, “Guilt? I just feel a different way when I communicate with him now.”

She sighs, pinching the brink of her nose, “Don’t let Rhodey’s glares get to you. You’re the same egotistical genius billionaire asshole you’ve always been. Only now you’ve taken the sugar daddy role to a whole new level, but the same really.”

 

Tony gives her a grateful smile, “You forgot philanthropist.”

Nat gasps for sarcastic effect, “Oh,  _ excuse  _ me.”

She nudges his bicep, motioning for him to follow her out, “Let’s get some dinner, you’ve been cooped up in here too long.”

Tony takes in her usual black combat attire, “You’re just getting back from a mission.”

“Yup. With Maria and Rhodey. Nothing big, just getting some maps of the hidden base. Had to knock a few heads but eh, it was a cake walk.”

Tony tries to ignore the feeling of being left out, but then realizes Vision wasn’t included as well, and they probably wanted to keep it really lowkey.

Now their out of the lab and approaching the penthouse.

“So, maps you said?”

“Yes, we have the interior layout, but still have no idea where it is. Just that it’s in the vicinity of New York, but our guess is that it’s close enough to the city. We know a lot of the members are from the burroughs. Mostly from Manhattan and Brooklyn. Maybe in Queens.”

 

Queens. Tony tensed, and she saw it automatically.

“Peter’s a big boy Tony. He faced off with Cap before, he’ll be just fine.”

“You can never be too careful.”

“With spider senses, I’d say it’s just about possible.”

* * *

 

 

Come nightfall in Queens, May had gone out on a date, and Peter had the apartment to himself. Perfect opportunity for one on one with his bros.

Michelle wasted no time sprawling on the couch, “Just FYI I can only stay an hour, I have self-defense classes with Liz and Gwen tomorrow morning.”

Ned tilted his head, “That’s pretty random?”

She retorts, “Listen, you can never know anymore. First it’s a vulture, then it’s those Hydra incidents on the news. Next thing you know a big purple titan is gonna attack the tri-state area.”

Ned scoffs, “Like that will ever happen.”

“Just you wait.” 

Ned pushed her legs off the edge so he could sit, while Peter just plopped down on the rug.

He catches Michelle’s gaze, “It’s not like we have our friendly neighborhood spider-man around to protect us. I believe he’s on hold until his boyfriend gives him his balls back.”

Peter flips her off and she smiles.

 

“He’s just protective over me.”

“Who wouldn’t be?” Ned states dramatically, “You got a warehouse dropped on you.”

Peter sighs, “I thought we agreed to never again bring that up.”

“Anyways,” Michelle sits up, “Why’d you lure us here? You clearly have something on your mind.”

 

“Yes. I do...It’s about that Wade guy.”

Michelle’s eyes lit up, “You fucked him didn’t you.”

“Oh god- NO!” he can see Ned cringe from the corner of his eye.

“Pete, it’s okay if your embracing your inner hoe.”

“Michelle I’m not interested in Wade. I’m not the type to sleep with the bad guy.”

 

“Bad guy?” Ned requests reassurance.

“Yes. Bad guy. Like I said in the fro-yo shop, Fury was at Tony’s mansion and...he mentioned Wade. Specifically, Wade Wilson. Full name and all. It was pretty clear that the guy he named was our enemy.”

 

Michelle looks to be in deep concentration.

“It doesn’t help that he looks to be in his early twenties, rather than actual high school student.” Peter notes.

“Gwen was the one who introduced us to him.” 

They both look Ned’s way. Ned glances at Michelle, “Maybe Michelle should...try to pry some info out of her tomorrow.”

Peter looks to Michelle hopefully. He does his best to give her puppy eyes at maximum power.

She groans, “Alright, I’ll do it. Just so Peter can stop looking at me like he wants me to pet him.”

Peter smiles in return, “Thanks, Michelle.”

She shrugs, “Now that I think of it, Gwen was the one who suggested the classes. Very protectively too...perhaps she does know more than she’s letting on, and is trying to prevent us from being caught in the crossfire.”

Ned puts his face in his hands, “God, what is happening here.”

Michelle then looks to Peter with amusement, “Well, spidey. I don’t think you’re the only one with a secret anymore.

* * *

 

 

That night, Peter was on the verge of sleep in his bed. Until the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He sat up in bed, waiting for his senses to pick up something else. It wasn't necessarily danger, but it was something that deserved warning. 

Just like that, something is thrown at his window. Something small. Peter rushes over to the window, and sees a white object on his fire escape.   

He opens the window and reaches for it-

A hello kitty keychain.

_ Now who on earth would have this?  _ Definitely not Michelle, she was way out if the question. Liz wouldn't dare come out this late at night and do this. His last assumption was Gwen, since her bubbly personality would correlate with a stunt like this, but she had to get up early with Liz and Michelle.

 

“Psst!”

Peter looks down, and sees no one. 

He leans farther out onto the fire escape, no one as far as he can see, up or down.

“Psst!” the person hisses again.

“What do you want?” Peter whispers with agitation.

“Just get down here.” the person whispers back, but Peter is able to hear them from his advanced senses. 

He slipped on a pair of shoes and made his way down the fire escape into the alley. He could've been quicker and jumped but- had to keep the secret identity going, hello.

 

“I'm here. Who are you and what do you want?” Pete said with crosses arms and fixed eyebrows.

Then from behind a dumpster, Wade pops his head out. Peter mentally admits it's kind of cute.

“What's up?” He approaches with a crooked grin.

“You tell me. You woke me up.”

 

Wade nods and sighs, “Yeah, you don't look too happy about that. And I didn't mean to get on your nerves but, there's something you need to know.”

_ This should be revealing… _

“Okay. That is?”

Wade gets closer, and Peter feels uneasy, but his senses tell him no danger.

“You can’t freak out when I tell you this.”

Peter almost rolled his eyes, “Wade, I've experienced more than you think. Just tell me.”

Wade shrugs, “Alrighty then. I know you're spider-man.” 

_ OH FUCK _

Pete’s eyes light up, like a child caught in the wrong, “What are you talking about? Me? Really? Have you seen me in gym?”

Wade gives him a tired look, “Your face gives away everything baby boy. We're gonna have to work on your lying.”

Before Peter can object, “-As I said, Peter. Don't freak out. I'm on your side.”

This makes the boy squint, “Oh really?”

“ _ Yes,  _ really, Peter. I'm trying to help all of you. But I can't protect you if you know too much. But you're the super one, therefore you get to know  _ some  _ of the details.”

 

“Wade, you're kind of freaking me out…”

A sigh, “Pete, there's some real underground shit happening. And you can't tell anyone, not even your Avengers buddies- definitely not your sugar daddy stark- I'm sorry I read your chat convo with Michelle, I apologize from the bottom of my heart but that is some good shit- anyway-"

“Wade! Why would you-"

“Peter! Focus, I'm in the middle of a crucial plot point here!”

Peter bites his lip, “...Go on.”

“Alright, exactly a week from tonight, shit is gonna go down. And tomorrow, the watching starts. They'll know everything about you guys- in and out. Just know that Gwen and I are doing what we can from the inside-"

“Gwen!”

“Shh, Pete. Now, Hydra isn't working alone. They have an ally. Ever heard of A.I.M.?”

“Uh, no…”

Wade shakes his head, “Course not. Everyone forgets about those comics- anyway, just remember…”

“Remember what?”

“That's it. Just remember.”

“But  _ what  _ do I need to remember, Wade?”

“I've said too much already. But you'll all be fine. Even that doucheface, Flash.” He pats Peter’s shoulder, “I'll see you Monday.” 

“Wade-"

The dude had already begun sprinting away out of the alley.

Peter made his way back to his room, not sure if what he'd heard was real, or if it was one of those weird dreams.

He sends a text to Tony so he'll know in the morning if this was reality- and because he missed the man dearly.

 

Peter:  _ Just wanted to say thank you for sending the laptop. And also goodnight. _

 

It was almost midnight, so he didn't expect a reply back so fast. He stood corrected in the darkness of his bedroom.

 

Tony:  _ You know it's no problem. Goodnight, kid. _

 

Pete smiles at the return of his nickname and can imagine the man saying it. He reminisces about their moments in bed as he drifts off into the dream world.

* * *

 

 

Near midnight, and Clint had returned to the Avengers Base with Wanda. 

In the large and overly modern living area, Clint was in one corner with Nat and Rhodey catching up and making jokes.

Tony had sat leaning at the bar, choosing to exclude himself so that he wouldn't receive any hostility from Rhodey. That would definitely send the wrong message, and he didn't really need judgment from anyone else.

He assumed Wanda was off with Vision somewhere, and that she didn't want to see him anyway after the Germany fiasco.

 

His phone buzzes, and it's comforting to see it's from his baby- Peter. It's from Peter...you know what fuck it. Peter was his baby for life and if anyone didn't like it, the hell with them.

 

The text had been the kid thanking him for the laptop and wishing him goodnight. How adorable. Tony sent an appropriate reply back, and could barely feel the slight smile on his face.

 

“Tony.” The man was surprised to see Wanda at his side, not an etch of resent on her face at all. “Long time no see?”

He gave a nod back, “Yeah.”

Wanda took a seat, one bar stool away from him.

“It'll be nice to have everyone back. Clint’s already made himself at home again.”

Tony agrees nonchalantly, “It will be...Sorry for locking you in your room.”

She makes a slight scoff, “We were just doing what we believed was right. It was wrong on both ends. No one really to blame, I think.”

“Except the national government.”

Wanda rolls her eyes, “Well, they're the government. I think we should expect that by now.”

 

There's a short silence before she continues, “You're different.” she states matter of factly, “Something's changed about you. I can feel it.”

Her words both unnerve him, and intrigue him.

“What do you feel?” 

She shifts a seat closer. Slowly, she raises her hand to his temple. Her red energy begins to form in her palm, “You're...allured,” a small closed smile forms on her face, “Someone’s made you happy-"

Tony jerks away at that instant, worried she could catch any images of Peter. Who knows what she was able to dig up.

Thankfully, none of the others notice their little debacle.

Tony sees it in her eyes, how they changed from concentration, not to realization but...curiosity. Then...indifference? No. He needed to keep his hopes at a minimum.

She gives him a plain look.

 

Tony grills her, “What did you see?”

Her look remains emotionless, “Nothing. You didn't let me finish.”

Nope. He's not buying it. She must sense this, so she stands on her feet.

“Why don't we see what they're talking about over there?” Wanda starts walking to the group in the corner now that Vision had joined in.

Tony stayed where he was.

Just like Peter, she was a bad liar.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah...Infinity War...let's not speak of that tragedy (I loved the movie. Didn't love how it made me feel) Comment below, let a writer know :O


	19. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's getting harder and harder to act natural with so many secrets to hide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Back :)

Monday afternoon, and the lunch period starts off as rowdy as usual, perfect way for Peter to blend in with Ned and MJ in the corner. “The 3 OG’s” as Michelle would say, hidden away from the four outsiders. Not that Liz, Gwen, Flash and Wade weren’t involved now, but they needed to remain in the dark. For now.

 

“-I knew something was off about that guy!”

Michelle scoffs, “Awesome, Ned. Why don’t you yell that in a bull horn to the entire cafeteria.”

“ _So_? What do I do with this? Do I tell Tony?”

Peter looks to them with the puppy glare.

 

Michelle sighs, “Honestly, it seems like we’re in something really serious. I’m usually not one to say it’s good to snitch but…” she trails off.

“Michelle, didn’t you speak to Gwen this weekend?” Ned asks.

She lights up instantly, “Right. About that...she seemed pretty chill for the most part. I would think she knows just as much as we do but- she did mention something about wanting to keep us safe.”

 

Peter keeps glancing around for the other four, knowing Wade would be suspicious if he spotted them here.

“Wade did tell me something similar. Just how...I should just keep quiet. And he’s finding a way to keep us all away from their radar…” They both keep looking at him, since they _know_ the way Peter looks when he has something more to say.

 

Pete sighed, “And that...GwenIsapartofwhateveritisthey’redoingwithHydraandAIM.”

Michelle squints, “You know damn well you need to repeat that.”

“Gwen is a part of it. She’s _with_ Wade. He told me that night.”

 

Ned chokes. Michelle lets her hands slap on her thighs.

“Well. Totally saw that coming.” She said sarcastically.

 

Peter sees Ned make a head gesture to Michelle.

“What is it?”

MJ looks between the two boys, “Should we?”

Ned’s eyes bulge, “I think he should get a warning at least, considering all that may or may not play out this week.”

 

“Out with it.” Peter says with dread in his voice.

“Your Aunt has a surprise birthday party planned for you this Friday. And guess who’s invited.”

Peter raises his eyebrows.

Ned informs him, “All six of us. Including _Wade_. Gwen insisted.”

Peter rubs his face with his palms, “That’s nice.”

Michelle smiles slightly, “On the bright side, your Aunt _really_ adores you. It’s pretty annoying how much she gushes about you.”

Pete leans against the wall and slides down to his knees.

Ned looks concerned, “She didn’t say it was a _bad_ thing, Peter.”

“‘S not that. May is just so amazing. I’m lucky to have her. And little does she know...all that’s happening. What if she’s in danger too? And I can’t even begin to imagine what she’ll do if she finds out about me and Tony.”

 

“Hey…” Michelle’s soft voice comes out, and it never fails to surprise the boys. MJ and Ned both crouch down. Michelle puts a hand on his knee, “Peter, we’re all gonna get through this. And May will be just fine. You’re _Spider-Man_ , you’ll protect all of us.”

 

“What if I can’t?” His friends see the tears welling up in his eyes.

Michelle nudges his knee and smiles, “You will. I have all the faith in you, Spidey.”

 

Ned continues, “Let’s not forget, who’s the guy that stopped the Vulture?”

Peter shrugs. Ned pushes his shoulder, “ _Who_?”

Pete speaks lowly, “...Me.”

Michelle adds on, “And who held together that Ferry not too long ago with nothing but webs and upper body strength?”

Peter smiles slightly, “Me.”

Ned concludes, “And who’s the guy who was able to seduce the one and only Tony Stark?”

Peter blushes and hides in his jacket.

 

Michelle bit her lip, “Too soon, Ned.”

* * *

 

Tony had slept in that Monday morning. Having had one of _those_ dreams. A very pleasant one. Involving a certain boy in a skin tight red and blue suit. With a smile that could light up anyone’s day. Enthusiasm so adorable it infected everyone around him with the same amount of joy. Now, it was unknown when he would ever see the boy again. It wouldn’t be forever, but it wouldn’t be soon either.

 

It was best they kept their distance for now. Not just because they had been caught by SHIELD’s leading man, but now that there was a new threat on the horizon, neither Tony or Nat wanted the boy anywhere near this.

 

But Fury was serious when he stated that _spider boy_ was needed for secondary support. It gave Tony relief to know that he would not be on the frontlines but still- it was an infiltration they were preparing for. Anything could happen.

 

When Stark entered the living area it was deserted. He figured Wanda was off with Vision somewhere. Nat and Clint were no doubt “catching up”. Now that Steve was back with Sam and Bucky (Tony tried to ignore the slight fury that crept up when he was face to face with Bucky again) Fury was no doubt prepping them back into the field. The Accords was officially terminated, now that it was clear there were more concerning things at hand.

 

Tony went into the fridge to serve himself a drink, when he hears footsteps behind him.

He turns and sees…

“Hey, Tony.” the voice is kind of pained. Almost full of dread.

“Hey, Rhodey.” The most the two of then have exchanged since Friday leaked his little secret that was Peter Parker.

 

Rhodey seemed to be turning around, and so Tony did the same, until-

 

“Tony…”

He turned back around, awaiting his friend’s question, “Can you...tell me why?”

Tony’s stomach dropped. Not much in fear- but fury. Just from his friend’s tone. It was as if Rhodey viewed him differently.

 

“Why _what_?”

“...You know what.”

Tony shrugs, “I don’t know, why don’t you tell me your thoughts first.”

“Well, that’s the thing Tony, I don’t know _what_ to think. What am I supposed to think?”

 

Tony looks away, biting his lip.

“You’re allowed to think whatever you want, Rhodes. I can’t tell you-”

“I’m just confused. I know you were hurting after Pepper but- were you that lonely?”

Tony lets out a scoff mixed with a laugh, “Don’t say that-”

“You could have talked to _me_.”

“Stop! Don’t talk about it like I- like I just _used_ him. Okay, it was nothing like that, you could never know how much I…” Tony shut his eyes tight, balled up his fists. This was too much.

 

“How much what, Tony?”

Tony hated the way his friend was seeing him. As if Peter was just a temporary lay until he got back on his feet- that’s what everyone was thinking. He knew it. Aside from Nat, no one would ever understand how much he loved Peter. How that boy was just his life now. How he could never let him go, even if it was inevitable in the future. He just couldn’t lose him.

So he says,

“You cannot even comprehend, how much love I feel for that kid. I would never hurt him, never lay a finger on him, unless he’d want me to.”

“And that you did.”

_He begged me to. I couldn’t tell him no. Not for the hundredth time._

“He must be...something special, if Tony Stark is in this much pain right now.”

 

 _Pain_?

Tony felt the tears come down his cheeks- and wiped them off quickly.

“I’m sorry, Tony. This is just a lot to take in- not even the fact that it’s illegal but...anyway, it doesn’t seem like he’s in much danger. Am I right?”

“I would never.”

 

Rhodey nods.

“Well...I think Fury wanted me to help fill in our former insurgents. Tag along?”

“Probably best if I didn’t.” Tony starts walking away.

“Come on, man. Don’t be here alone-”

Tony shouts as he begins up the stairs, “He killed my Mom.” referring to Bucky.

* * *

 

 

Thursday morning on the train ride to school, Peter’s senses are flared. He tries to make his glancing around the train car subtle in case he’s being stalked. He’d hate to have to fight while not in his suit, just for the secret identity aspect.

He tried to just seem natural and immerse himself in the group convo he had with Ned and MJ:

 

Ned: I was thinking guys, maybe Peter should confront Wade before entering the school. After school it’ll be more crowded, but if he confronts him before the bell rings, no audiences to speculate in case Peter has to whip out the Spidey webs.

 

MJ: That...is actually rather smart.

 

Ned: Then Liz can just get more info out of Gwen during homeroom.

 

Peter: Yeah let Liz do it. Gwen is probably suspicious of you now, Michelle.

 

MJ: I just hope whatever is going on with this Wade fool has nothing to do with our pure Gwen. She’s a really chill girl.

 

Peter: I hope so too but I doubt it. Wade made it explicit they are both in this together.

 

Ned: And if that’s true, then they’re both involved in the AIM project. Somehow they’re merging with Hydra and it’s all happening under our noses.

 

MJ: You sure seem knowledgeable on this Ned?

 

Peter & Ned: The Deep Web

 

Peter & Ned: Jinx!

 

MJ: Don’t tell me you hacked into that, Ned. My dad’s a cop, he said whoever hacks into the deep web can be tracked by anyone in the underground market!

 

Peter: Don’t worry Michelle we’re covered.

 

MJ: Explain

 

Ned: Peter has the connects with a particular Avenger called Black Widow. She is all types of tech savvy.

 

“ _Peter_.”

It was a whisper. A whisper most likely directed to him, unless there was another Peter in the train car.

“ _Peter Parker._ ”

Yeah, it was for him. He quickly puts his face back into monotone, any facial expression could give away a fearful reaction. You never showed fear to your opponents.

The train slowed to a stop, and the doors opened. Peter respectfully moved to the side.

“ _Peter. I’m not in the car. I’m on top._ ”

Wade. That was Wade. How the hell could he be on _top_ of a moving train?!

“ _Don’t freak out, or they will know. Just listen. Once you get to 36th Avenue station, the AIM workers will assault you._ ”

“Where are they?” Peter whispered, then wanted to kick himself when he realized Wade didn’t have super hearing.

“ _They are in the car. Stay calm. You’ll know when they come at you, your senses will trigger. I’ll help you. Just be ready. They want you for their experiments. Don’t let them get you._ ”

 

The train doors close, and starts again. Peter goes back to his phone, putting his back to the door.

 

MJ: Peter, you def need to get me Natasha’s autograph.

 

Ned: Why don’t you just invite them all to your party, Peter. They seem to love you.

 

Peter: Sorry guys, but it looks like I’m gonna be late today.

 

MJ: What, why?

 

Peter sees the station for 36th avenue approaching.

 

Peter: Early run in with Wade. Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.

 

He glanced around again, mostly to see if Wade was in the car. The fact that he wasn’t proved he indeed _was_ on top of a moving train. So like Peter, Wade was not completely human. Things were starting to make more sense. His phone vibrates again.

 

Ned: Wade? How?

MJ: Ugh, that guy gives me shivers. Please be careful Peter.

 

Peter: I actually think he’s on our side guys...I’ll explain later.

 

It’s when all the hairs on Peter’s body stand, where he knows that the assault is happening. Only it wasn’t to him. Instead, he hears the cry of a small child at the end of train car.

There’s a man wearing a yellow mouth mask and holding a small boy- couldn’t be no more than twelve, with a gun to his head.

Commotion is immediate and the noise makes it hard for Peter to focus with all of his advanced senses. He’s gripping the train pole, now that the train was now going much faster, faster than it should be. The man with the mask is yelling out something, and as soon as people quiet down to listen, Peter hears him, and he knows it was meant for him:

 

“-Yes, people! You’re friendly neighborhood spider-man is right here on this train! He’s out of costume so you can’t see him now, but he’ll reveal himself. In the next ten seconds! If dear old spidey doesn’t come out of hiding, then a bullet’s going straight through this kid’s head!”

“No! Please!” A lady shouted, more than likely the kid’s mother.

 

He had to do something. He had to reveal himself. Letting this kid die wasn’t an option.

“-Five! Four!-”

Peter took a deep breath. He could do this. This was nothing. He’d faced the vulture before...yet his senses were more heightened now than they were in the battle with Liz’s dad.

“-Two!-”

_It’ll be fine, Peter_

 

Right after the man yells One, Peter flings his wrist forward, and a web launches toward the gun in the man’s hand. It’s flung out of his reach, and the kid jumps back to his crying mother, sobbing into her chest.

Peter could tell the man was smirking from under the mask, just by how his eyes squinted slightly.

“I expected more than a kid, but at this point nothing’s surprising anymore.”

Peter feels all the stares, hears all the gasps.

_“Spider-Man is a teenager?_

_“He’s just a kid?”_

_“That can’t be right.”_

 

“You want me? You have me.” Peter glares, attempting to look menacing. The man in the mask is more relaxed than anyone should be after threatening to murder a child.

“Yes. We do.”

Peter’s senses raise up again, and he dodges whatever attack that was attempted on him from behind. It was a woman, with the same yellow mask, that had tried to stun him with a rod emitting blue energy. He webs her against the door. Immediately, the man at the end of the car was now in his face. Peter punched and kicked him quick enough with his advanced reflexes, but then notices three other people in the car, rising from their seats, and raising yellow masks to their face.

 

“I think you’ve given spidey enough trouble!”

That voice. Snarky, a bit conceited, but genuinely playful. Wade.

The three henchmen in masks turn around, and there lies a guy in a skin tight red and black suit with white eyes.

“The hell?” Peter is beyond lost at this point.

 

The henchmen launch themselves at the man in the suit, attempting strikes with their electric batons and rods. In the meantime, the man that had attacked Peter was now speaking into an earpiece, “-keep the train running, we’re getting out!”

Peter webbed him into his place against the side of the seat.

“What are you doing, what are you trying to do!”

The man glares back at him in silence. Peter can hear Wade’s grunts as he continues fighting with the other three men.

“You won’t get out of here alive if you don’t tell me!”

“Not all of us are afraid of death, kid.”

 

At that moment, Peter hears the electricity from one of the henchmen’s rods, and a feminine grunt. The woman had got out of the web with her rod, and lunged at him. She stunned his arm, but the adrenaline allowed him to kick her away before he dropped to the floor and twitch until his powers could fight off the shock.

 

“Wade?!” Peter calls to the man in the suit. When he looks back, it reassures him that this was in fact his friend. And he had definitely been on top of the train car.

“I have to stop this train!”

Wade’s opponents were down, but the woman Peter had kicked into next week was starting to get up.

“Go.” He told Peter, “I got her.”

 

Peter nodded, and instinctively, charged straight out through the glass of the window, falling for just a few moments below the tracks, and swinging back upwards following the train car. He swung until he was able to launch himself onto the front car. The air is heavy and hard to breathe from the pick up in speed of the train, and he barely thinks before launching himself into the conductor’s car through the side window.

 

His first glance is the _real_ conductor, on the floor, mouth shut with tape. Her bulging eyes give Peter all the warning he needs for the incoming jab he can dodge from yet another person in a yellow mask. He does his best not to hurt, but rather restrain the attacker.

 

But Peter is jabbed with the man’s stun rod, and he no longer has time to think when his attacker pulls out a knife and is headed for his throat. Reluctantly, he pulls himself out of the way, and heavily lunges the man’s head forward into the train’s control panel.

He had used so much force, that the panel had been destroyed, and the man was not moving. He was limp. The train was beginning to slow down now.

 

Before anything else, Peter helped get the conductor out of her restraints.

“Thank you.” She said with evident gratitude.

Peter smiled softly in return.

They both looked over at the man, with blood leaking from his forehead...it didn’t look like he was breathing.

 

He watched her check his pulse. The control panel was sparking slightly with electricity, but it didn’t look like it could be fixed right there and then.

“He’s dead.”

Those words hit Peter in the chest. He had never had to kill someone before. He didn’t even mean to kill someone just now.

As the train came to a stop, so did Peter’s breath.

 

“Who are you?” She asked him abruptly.

With tears forming in his eyes, Peter choked out, “I’m just a kid…” He sniffled, “I didn’t mean...He was just…”

“It’s okay, you were defending yourself...how did you get through that window?” She spoke slowly, and with caution. She was just as shaken up.

 

“I’m sorry, I have to go.” Peter quickly jumped out of the window, backpack still on, and began swinging away from the incoming police sirens.

* * *

 

 

In the middle of the afternoon, after a long meeting with Pepper about Stark Industries (Where she definitely pulled no punches) Tony arrives again to the Avengers base living area. For once he wasn’t feeling as bad as usual, now that things were cleared up with Rhodey. Everyone else may be a lot more difficult but...they didn’t need to know now. Or. Ever.

 

While he’s walking in, the voices hit him. And the shadows from the sun showed there was a lot of people there.

 

“Oh my god…” That was Wanda.

“Tony’s going to flip when he sees this.” Natasha...see what?

“Unless he already knows.” Rhodey added.

“What would it matter if he knows?” Mom killer- Bucky. He really needed to get used to that guy. He knows now it wasn’t his fault. But god-

 

“Isn’t that the guy he brought to Berlin?” Cap.

“Um...kid, yeah.” Nat corrected him.

Wait. _Kid_?!

 

Tony sped walk into the room, and saw nearly every Avenger sitting and standing around the wall flat screen. Natasha, Rhodey, Steve, Bucky, Wanda, Vision, Sam, Clint, and Colonel Fury.

Nat was giving him that look. That familiar worried look that is barely ever present on her face.

“What’s going on?”

 

All eyes are on him as he reads the news headline on the flat screen:

 

SPIDER-MAN SINGLED OUT ON TERRORIST ATTACK IN TRAIN CAR

 

Peter says he goes to school on the train…

Tony’s face is pale, and immediately, “Friday open mark 50.”

“Tony-” Nat tried to console him, but he was already walking towards the nearest window.

“Track Peter right now.”

“Tony, wait-” Rhodey tried to jump in front of him, Tony pushed through.

“Wanda stop him!” Nat yelled.

 

Wanda blasted her way towards Tony, as Tony’s mark made its way onto his arm. They were targeting each other, repulsor to scarlet glowing hands.

“Sir, Mr. Parker is on the premises.”

 

Tony’s look of relief didn’t go unnoticed by anyone.

Fury states in amusement, “Well, this should be eventful.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to end a little after the scene where Peter arrives at the base however that meant it would take another day or two to get it posted. I really hate the infrequent updates as much as you guys, it makes me feel guilty :( But it happens because I don't want to dish out a short half-assed chapter that I am not confident about. Quality is everything. That said, would it be better to have shorter chapters with frequent updates or long chapters with updates that are not as frequent? I would personally say the latter but what do I know :/ Comment Below, let a writer know :)


	20. He Killed My Boyfriend's Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The inevitable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do believe that this is the best chapter of the story. So far at least, so enjoy :)

“May, please just listen- yes, I’m perfectly fine I just got a few scratches they’re nothing really I’m almost healed.”

Nat sat at the breakfast bar with Peter, listening to him reassure his Aunt over the phone. Tony was discussing the infiltration with Fury and a few other Avengers. Tony practically forced her to stay with Peter in the living area, going full on protect mode now. Wanda was also there, a few feet away with Vision and Clint.

She didn’t really mind at all. She had a soft spot for Peter. He was the glimpse of light out of all the bad things that have been happening lately. Like Tony, seeing Peter’s bruised up face made her want to bump heads with the person responsible- only she was better at controlling her emotions. Tony clearly was not, with the scene he made when Peter had arrived. She just hopes it didn’t make it obvious that something was going on between the two of them, and that it looked more like a father worrying over his son rather than...something else.

 

“-I told you, I’m at the Avengers base, May. I didn’t think going home would be smart, and I didn’t want to put you in danger...of course I’m safe May, I’m surrounded by earth’s mightiest heroes, I’m more safe than anyone on the planet-”

 

Nat smiled to herself, resisting the urge to hug the kid. Peter turned over to her, “Um, Tony’s in a meeting May. They’re discussing what happened today…” May’s voice grew louder over the phone, and Peter gave Nat the puppy eyes. He whispers, “Could you?”

She understands immediately and takes the phone.

“Hi, Ms. Parker, this is agent Romanoff…”

 

Peter sighs in relief as Natasha consoles May, and basically convinces her that letting Peter stay overnight would be the best option. When all is said and done, he sends his love to May and hangs up the phone, turning back to the pasta that Wanda had made for him. 

 

“You’re okay, Peter?”

“Should I not be?”

“Answering a question with a question...You’re definitely Tony’s apprentice.” She smiles and he reciprocates. He wants to ask her, if anyone else knows, but decides against it. He doesn’t want to risk being overheard.

 

“Wanda’s a really good cook.”

“Yeah, she definitely is. I’m glad she’s back...glad everyone’s back.”

“If only the catch wasn’t the mission that would result in inevitable casualties.”

“We’ll all be fine, Peter. Nothing’s ever stopped us before. You said it yourself, earth’s  _ mightiest _ heroes.”

“We just need Hulk and Thor.”

“Yeah, we’re definitely not going to see them for a while.”

 

Nat goes over to the counter to pour herself a drink, a Tony Stark beverage- cranberry juice & vodka. She catches Peter staring, “Want a taste?” She offers.

Peter shrugs, “I’m not old enough to drink.”

Nat takes a seat back on the stool next to him, “Your age never stopped you from doing other things…” she points out.

Peter blushes, “You have a point there.” He goes back to scraping off the leftovers from his plate.

 

“Wanda, it appears Mr. Parker very much enjoyed your dish.” Vision says jokingly, approaching the bar with Wanda.

“What can I say?” Wanda replies cockily.

“It was really good, thank you.” Peter tells her.

“Why thank you, Peter. At least you didn’t acquire Tony’s...questionable form of manners.”

“There’s still time, unfortunately.” Nat takes a sip of her drink.

“What’s in that?” Wanda asks her whilst putting Peter’s dish in the sink.

“Cranberry & Vodka.”

“Oh, that sounds good right now.” She makes herself one with the drinks layered out on the counter.

Clint nudges Nat on the shoulder, “Meeting’s done, and now they want us down there.”

She sighs, “Just when I was starting to get comfortable.

“Peter, want to finish it?” She offers the boy the rest of her drink before she leaves.

 

Peter looks at it with hesitance.

“Just take it, Peter, alcohol won’t kill you.” Clint teases.

Wanda seconds it, “Come on, Peter. Live a little.”

“I don’t think that’s the best idea, Wanda.” Vision sounds skeptical.

Nat scoffs, “A little buzz won’t kill anyone, Vis. He’s had a long day.”

Vision sighs, “Whatever he decides.”

 

They hear incoming footsteps, and turn to see Tony, Steve, Bucky and Sam.

“Nat, Clint, Fury wants you.” Steve informs them.

“We were just heading there.” Nat rolls her eyes. 

Tony goes to Peter, but notably keeps his distance. He spots the glass in front of him.

“What’s that?” 

Peter humors the situation, “A drink.”

Tony nods, “What’s in it?”

“Cranberry juice.”

The man takes the glass and holds it up to his nose.

Everyone sees the awareness in his face.

“Alright, take a sip.”

“Fine.” Peter takes a gulp to challenge the man, but he can’t help but cringe, earning a few chuckles.

“Juice, my ass.”

“Let the kid live, Tony.” Clint groans.

 

Peter’s senses heightened when he saw Bucky look at Tony. It wasn’t due to danger...but he felt this tension in the air. It didn’t help that Tony glared back at him, to which Bucky sadly looked away.

 

“So we’ll see you guys later.” Steve bid goodbye to Clint and Nat.

“Much later.” Nat made a two finger salute as they both walked off.

 

“You called May?” Tony nearly whispered to Peter.

“Yeah. Yeah, I told her I’m fine. Nat convinced her to let me stay the night.”

“OK. That’s good. You know she has a surprise for you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, my friends kind of ruined it for me- with good reason though.”

Tony smiles slightly, and platonically pats the kid’s back. 

_ More _ , Peter thinks. But he knows that’s all the affection the man is allowed in this setting.

“Seventeen.” He tells the man. 

Tony nods, “Growing up fast.”

_ Seventeen _ . Peter knows that Tony understood what he meant by that. They were communicating in code almost. It was just as sexy as it was saddening. Peter lets his hand go flat on the counter, just next to Tony’s. Tony sees it. He lets the side of their hands touch slightly, and looks away.

 

_ Hold me, Tony _ .

Peter was oblivious to Wanda’s glancing, but Tony noticed very quickly. Steve and his two boys were on the couches minding their own business. Vision was speaking with Wanda, whilst both kept making glances behind them. 

Tony knew something was up. He knew ever since she invaded his thoughts the other night,

“Wanda I need to talk to you.” Tony started walking to the isolated corner towards the wall of windows.

“Uh, I’ll be right back.” She tells Vision, following Tony and petting Peter’s hair before she left.

 

Peter takes another sip of Nat’s drink- and cringes all the same. 

“Why do people drink this stuff. It’s disgusting.”

Vision chuckles, “People get used to the awful taste. They drink until they are numb to the taste, and they keep drinking to get the high that comes with being drunk.”

“Sounds interesting.”

“Humans are...interesting.”

Peter looks behind him to Steve, Bucky and Sam, looking to be having an in-depth conversation. 

He turned back around, “Vision? Do you know why Tony hates Bucky?” 

 

Vision appears stuck for a second, “Tony doesn’t hate Bucky...rather, he can’t accept what he did. And he has trouble forgiving, but he knows the action had nothing to do with the person. He had no control.”

Tony never told him this…

“What did Bucky do?” He takes another sip of the drink.

“...When he was property of HYDRA, the Winter Soldier,” He speaks lowly, “He was ordered to kill Tony’s parents.”

_ Huh? What? I’m sorry...what?! _

“He, just killed them?”

“It wasn’t his choice, he was not in control of his actions. Even if he was conscious of what he was doing, he was like a puppet being controlled by a puppet master. When Tony found out, it didn’t end well.”

 

“So when we fought them in Berlin...that was why?”

“Not necessarily. We were fighting on behalf of the accords-which are now terminated. It wasn’t until after where Tony found out.”

 

Peter finishes the drink.

“Okay...thanks, Vision.”

“Let’s not let this affect your view on Bucky. The man has more remorse than you know.”

Peter reluctantly nodded, “Could I make another one?” He raises his empty glass slightly.

“I don’t see why not. Make good choices, will you?”

“Of course.”

* * *

 

 

They were isolated enough in the corner that no one would be able to hear them, at least not clearly. 

“What do you know?”

“About what, Tony?”

“You know what I’m talking about.” Tony crossed his arms, “Just tell me so I can stop thinking about it.”

“Can you be a  _ bit  _ more specific?” Wanda looked genuinely confused, so he sighed and obliged her, “You were digging around in my head the other night. And you saw something. I know you did, tell me what you saw.”

She shrugged, “It was nothing bad...why do you care so much? Do you think it’s bad?”

“What are you saying that I think is bad?”

“Oh, I don’t know Tony. Why you don’t you just come out with it so we can be on the same page.”

 

A few beats of silence, of Tony’s brief mental debate. The most important people, besides Happy and Pepper, already knew. What’s it matter if the rest of them know as well.

“Peter.”

She nods, “Okay…”

He nods as well, expectantly. 

“Nothing?” 

“Do you want me to say something?”

Tony looks away, kind of surprised.

“Um...I think it’s really cute how much he looks up to you.”

 

Oh. So she didn’t know. 

“And his poker face is really impressive when he eye fucks you in front of everyone.”

This made him snap his neck back in her direction.  _ Fuck. Fuck. FuCk. _

“Also I’m pretty sure he learned it from you, since you do the same to him.”

 

Tony sighs inwardly. She did know this whole time. And she said nothing. She just minded her own...when did she get so awesome?

“So you’re…” He didn’t know what he wanted to say. He was just saying words... _ because it’s better than awkward silence _ .

“The tension is pretty clear when you’re around him but...you two play up the platonic relationship pretty well. Not sure why you’re so secretive about it though.”

_ What? Of course it has to be a secret. Hell would break loose if it wasn’t. _

“Wanda...do you not understand the law?”

She scoffs, “You’re asking  _ me  _ about following laws.”

“It’s...the way of the world.”

“Yeah well...what do I know? I’m still learning but- as far as I can tell humanity kind of sucks. There is good in it though. People like you, and Steve. Vision isn’t a human but...more people should be like him. The world would be a better place.”

“Yeah...yeah it would.”

“I don’t think you both should worry so much. At this point, is anything ever normal?”

“Easy for you to say, Wanda. You haven’t seen how much people fear what they can’t understand.”

She chuckles, kind of loud, “Again, you’re telling  _ Me _ ?”

 

Tony bites his lip, “Yeah, good point.”

“Well. Vis is expecting me, so…”

“Wait.” He gently grabs her forearm to stop her.

“You read our thoughts, didn’t you? Both of us?”

“They’re hard to ignore. Mostly yours.”

“But...him. What was he thinking about?”

“Like, back there?” She refers to the scene at the breakfast bar. He gives a slight nod.

 

“Um...he just wanted you to hold him. Hold his hand. Kiss his cheek. Innocent stuff, really.”

_ Oh, Peter. My little angel. _

Tony can’t help but smile to himself from the boy’s endearing thoughts.

“That be all?”

Tony thanks her and waves her off. She goes back to Vision, and he sees Peter had switched to a seat on the couch. Steve and the boys must’ve left while he was caught up with Wanda. Peter seemed to have refilled his drink and was messing around on his phone. 

The bruises on his face still had not healed, marking his upper cheek and temple purplish black. 

He was torn, wanting to say-fuck it and give the boy the affection he needed at the moment. After all, only Vision and Wanda were in the space. But knowing their luck, someone would walk in, and the discussion wouldn’t be pretty.

Would it be worth it? Even after the scene of Peter’s first arrival, where he hugged the boy tightly when he came through the double doors- sweating, tearing from the eyes, backpack hanging from one shoulder…

In front of everyone.

Told him it was okay, that he was safe.

That he didn’t have to be afraid. He would protect him.

The way he kissed his bruising temple- not sexually. Protectively. Adoringly. 

And no one could say anything, other than it was sweet. It was not inappropriate, it was a man concerned for the child that warmed his once cold soul.

 

To jeopardize that view, with someone walking in on some affection that wouldn’t be appropriate between a man nearing forty and a seventeen year old- No. Not worth it.

No matter how much he wanted to bring Peter upstairs to his bed, hold him close, rub his back, and whisper in his ear. It was not worth it, if there was a chance he’d never be able to do that again.

 

So he ignores the boy, and heads downstairs when Friday alerts him his presence is needed elsewhere.

* * *

 

 

He ignores the low feeling of Tony passing him by like he was as relevant as Bucky. That’s because he knows the obvious, and there was no point feeling bad about it.

Instead, he sips his third drink- Vision recommended orange juice with this one- and turns his attention to his phone, where the group chat with his friends keeps pinging like crazy.

 

It began with them freaking out over the news headline. Only Ned, MJ and Liz. The other three were excluded for clear cut reasons.

After Peter assured them, multiple times, that he was fine, they went back to their usual joking banter. 

 

Ned: Can we just acknowledge that Peter is literally having drinks and giggles with the Avengers?

Liz: Honestly! He’s living the dream. Talk about a blessed life.

MJ: Don’t get too drunk Peter, you don’t want to be hungover for your party tomorrow.

Peter: Right. Add another reason for May to disown me.

Ned: Like she’d ever

Peter: She’d have good reason to.

Liz: Peter stoppp

MJ: Maybe when she finds out about Stark. But even then, you’re legal now. She should respect your decision.

Ned: Wait so, are you like cracking jokes with Cap and Black Widow right now?

Peter: Nah, everyone is kind of somewhere else right now discussing confidential stuff. I’m just chillin on the sofa with Wanda and Vision watching over me.

Liz: OMG Scarlet Witch is bomb shit! Could you get a picture?!

MJ: Let’s not push it Liz. Remember they like to be treated like people, not celebrities.

Peter: I could try for a selfie though? I think she likes me enough.

Ned & Liz: Do itX14

MJ: I need new friends.

* * *

 

 

Tony emerges from the elevator into the Avengers base lobby, where the rest of the Avengers (excluding Wanda and Vision) seem to have just finished whatever discussion they were having. Nightfall had come, and the entirety of the base was lit up by its own lights since there wasn’t a nearby city to light up the night. When Fury sees Tony approaching, he makes a head notion towards him for Nat.

She nods and mumbles something, before meeting Tony halfway.

“You need to hear this, but you can’t freak out. Does Peter know the infiltration was pushed to Saturday night?”

“He...doesn’t even know yet that he’s coming.”

She scoffs, “Well, you’re going to tell him. It has to be from you. Unless...you’re trying to avoid him going all together?”

That wasn’t his original intention, but now that she mentions it-

“I mean, I understand. I don’t want him to go either. But he’s capable. And he should have freedom to choose.”

Tony shuts his eyes, “I know.”

She reels him in, “You’re not okay, are you?”

She feels him shake his head on her shoulder. 

“Everything will work out. We never lose...Berlin was the exception.”

Tony pulls away a bit, but so they are still gripping each other, “After today...all I want to do is hug him again, but I- I can’t.”

 

“I know you love him, Tony. Anyone with sense could see it. That’s okay. But what’s not okay, is losing your grip. This is happening whether we like it or not. You need to pull yourself together.”

“Yeah. You’re right, okay.”

“Good. Now remember what I said about not freaking out.” She pulls out her phone, and pulls up pictures.

“That Hydra assassin, that was sent to kill you...is here.” 

First Tony sees a...fairly attractive man- has to be in his early twenties. But he’s outside a school building with a blonde girl, and-

“ _ What the hell _ !” 

Nat gives him the warning glare, “Don’t! Tony, come on you’re doing great so far-”

“That- That’s  _ Peter _ .”

“I know, Tony. This was taken a week ago. They’re undercover Hydra agents posing as high school students. Codename: Deadpool & Gwenpool- silly names, I know.”

“And those are Peter’s friends?”

“I don’t know, maybe you should ask him. Right after you tell him about the mission.”

 

Tony scoffs in frustration. He runs his hands through his air, starts pacing.

“Tony? You’re not freaking out, are you?” Rhodey walks over.

“He’s on the verge of it.” Nat tells him.

Rhodey puts his arm on Tony’s arm, “Hey man-” 

“-You saw?”

“Deadpool & Gwenpool, yeah.”

“What if- what if they’re the reason for the attack on the train on him.”

“Does it really matter, Tony? He’s safe now.”

 

“Hey, is he okay?” Bucky asks hesitantly, behind Steve and Sam.

“I’m fine.” Tony says with less bitter-ness than usual. Hey, he tried.

“You don’t look it, Tony.” Steve tells him with genuine concern.

“I think we all need a drink, huh? Let’s go upstairs.” Nat suggested with a forced grin.

She pulls Tony by the arm, “Let’s move, philanthropist.”

 

Rhodey clears his throat, “He just really cares about that kid…”

“We noticed.” Sam says dryly.

* * *

 

 

“Oh. Looks like the party’s already started without us.” Nat notes with a smirk as she pulls Tony into the lively living area. There was music playing, not very loud, but loud enough that Wanda needed to raise her voice to talk to Pepper and Happy- oh wait. When did they get here?

 

Vision welcomes them with a tray of full wine glasses. 

“We take it it’s time we took it easy before the mission Saturday?”

“You see, Tony.” Nat happily takes a glass, “Vision has the right idea.”

Tony refuses, “Where’s Peter. You didn’t offer him, did you?”

Clint comes to Nat and Peter’s defense, yet again, “Tony, we’ve had a long day. Let’s just relax, yeah.”

“This is not the time to-” Tony interrupts himself with a chuckle.

“I need a minute.” 

As everyone else begins settling in, Tony tries to remove himself and head to the nearest bathroom, but then-

“Tony!” A lively Peter is there, holding his hand, “Where have you been.”

“Busy, Peter.” He says softly, restraining himself from touching him. He was extra angelic right now, eyes glowing from all the golden lights around them.

“You’re always busy.” The boy chuckles, kind of loopy.

“Kid, are you alright?”

“Yeah, Tony. I’m great!” He hiccups.

There’s a change in music, into more dance-like music. The boy lights up, “I love this song, dance with me Tony?” He bounces on his heels, wiggling Tony’s arm.

That’s when the smell of alcohol hits him from the boy’s breath. He takes a deep breath. He knows the boy was way too hyper, as opposed to his more reserved self earlier. Usually he’d be intimidated by all the Avengers around him. Now he was shameless.

 

“How much have you had to drink, Peter.” He demanded. Because he already knew the answer was too much. If he kept on, it wouldn’t be pretty.

Peter sighed dramatically, putting his index finger to his chin for a thinking gesture, “Um...I’d have to say like- four.” He giggled, burped, and hiccupped.

“Goddammit- Wanda!” Tony left Peter’s bubbly self. 

“Whoa-” Peter fell back onto the couch, “I’ll just be here, Mr. Stark!” And whipped out his phone, smiling carelessly.

Tony practically stomped his way past everyone to the kitchen space, “Wanda.” He said with livid eyes.

Wanda stopped laughing over whatever joke she had been laughing at with Happy and Pepper.

“Hey, Tony. Still uptight, I see.”

“How much did you let Peter drink?” He nearly got up in her face, she had to push his chest away with her palm, “It’s not like I forced him, relax. He asked if he could make himself one, I told him yes. Was I supposed to tell him no?”

 

“Wha- Yes!”

Wanda put her hand on Tony’s shoulder to turn him around, “Look at him.”

What he saw was Peter conversing with Vision, Clint, and Sam. It looked a bit like Sam teasing him, and Peter not having any of it at all and sassing him back. But they were all smiling- Peter the most. The boy was elated, blushing and smiling ear to ear.

“See? He’s more than fine, he’s having fun. You should be too.” She offers him a glass of ice, which he reluctantly takes, and she pours scotch into it.

 

“Looks like the kid finally grew on him.” Happy smiles.

“He grew on you too.” Pepper nudges him.

“Yeah, he did.” They clink their glasses and take a sip.

 

For once, Tony was feeling relieved. Everything was going fine for once. This jovial feeling inside him wasn't so foreign anymore. He was surrounded by family again...and the love of his life was footsteps away, safe, and having the time of his life.

 

“Wow. It looks like Tony finally seems to care about somebody more than he does himself.” Pepper jokes, “Hell has frozen over hasn’t it.”

“Hell froze over the minute Tony and Cap fought at that Berlin airport.” Happy corrects.

“Blame that on our toxic government.” Nat inserted herself, seating herself on a counter top, “Tony’s calmed down I see.”

“He’s fine now.” Wanda makes herself another drink beside Nat.

Tony looked away from Peter, finally feeling at ease, that the boy was in good hands.

* * *

 

 

Peter had been on his...ninth drink? He had lost count by now. But the night was still young, and he needed another, right? It’s not like he was the only one over drinking. He would be fine.

On his way to the kitchen, he was stopped by Steve on the couch.

“Peter.” 

Pete’s eyes lit up. He didn’t think Captain America would ever willingly acknowledge him,

“Uh, hey cap! You remember me?”

“You’re hard to forget. Almost gave me a run for my money.”

“Keyword, almost.” The boy replied humbly, “Metal arm guy is hard to forget too.”

“Uh, I have a name.” Bucky puts his hand over his chest in fake hurt.

“Yeah, Bucky. I know.” Peter smiles shyly, finding it hard to keep his cool in front of such attractive men. He hoped to god he wasn’t blushing.

Good thing Steve continues, “I believe your exact words were: You have a metal arm-”

Bucky joins in, “‘That is awesome, dude’”.

Peter remembers very well...and then remembers Vision’s words from earlier.

 

This man had killed Tony’s parents. And Steve knew...yet he still protected him.

No wonder Tony had been so bitter. How could he not be? Peter was bitter and it had nothing to do with him. It didn’t affect him at all- but it affected Tony. Yet everyone pretends like everything is sugar and rainbows.

_ No _ .

 

Cap must have seen the change in Peter’s face.

“Peter? Everything okay? We were just kidding.”

Peter wasn’t looking friendly anymore. He was glowering.

“ _ Is  _ everything okay, Cap?”

The two men look more concerned rather than confused.

“Could you tell us, Peter?” Bucky insists.

Peter bites his lip.

“No, actually. It’s really annoying when you have the state the obvious.” Peter’s about to take his leave, but Bucky stands and tries to pull him back, “Peter wait-”

_ NO! _

Peter throws a punch he had been holding in for the past thirty seconds, and sends Bucky flying until he hits the wall of windows, making a small crack in the glass.

 

“OH MY GOD!” Pepper screeches from the kitchen.

“Peter!” Tony begins running to him.

The boy is already above Bucky, ready to throw another punch, before Steve can pull him back.

“Peter what the hell was that for?!” Steve yells out of confusion rather than anger, he knew Bucky wasn’t really hurt.

The music was now off. And everyone was staring.

Peter just scoffs at Steve, “You should know.” His glare goes back to Bucky,

“He killed my boyfriend’s parents.”

 

Silence.

Fearful silence. Paralyzing, even.

 

“What did he say?” Sam could be heard in the background. Pretty soon, Peter’s words click, and all eyes are on Tony.

When Peter looks at him, the man can see that he knows what he’s done, and he’s on the verge of breaking.

“T-Tony…” It’s said so softly, almost inaudible. But Tony hears it. The cry for help, that he doesn’t know how to answer. Even after the boy spews up Wanda’s pasta and alcohol onto his shirt.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just FYI, Gwenpool is a thing. Seriously, look it up. Also, I think we all knew the minute Peter had a little something to drink that the night was not gonna end well. I felt so bad writing this, but it had to happen. I knew it was going to happen ever since chapter 13 and it's honestly the reason I kept this story going. That, and a little something with Michelle :(


	21. Peter's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wakes up and sees what alcohol is capable of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally done, after such a long wait, and it still isn't complete. Don't hate me ;(

Getting puked on wasn’t the worst part of that night. It wasn’t even Peter’s accidental slip up- because he must agree that seeing Bucky get decked in the face was  _ oh  _ so satisfying- it was the rest of the night of him sitting there, listening to his friends’ reaction to this situation they were in after Peter had been taken upstairs. Add in the fact that they were supposed to take Peter along with them on the infiltration tomorrow- but it wasn’t like this could be ignored. Wanda begged a differ, which got a reaction out of Steve and Clint- but Vision came to her defense.

 

“I had known for months.” He stated, and when they all asked why he kept quiet, he continued, “I sensed no danger, same as Natasha.”

 

So then everyone else exclaimed to Natasha, “You knew too?!” Then that was when Nat huffed and poured herself another drink.

“So who knew about it  _ before _ the kid knocked Bucky into next week?” Sam popped the main question.

 

Wanda and Vision raised their hands without hesitation. Natasha raised her glass, after taking a sip. Rhodey shamefully put his hand up.

Tony had sat on the corner of the couch as it happened. For once, the witty genius was...kind of stumped. He didn’t talk, because what good would that do? Would they even listen to him? Did he even have a right to speak? The questions he kept asking himself. What would happen between him and Peter. Would he never be able to embrace his boy again? 

 

Tony nearly died looking at Pepper. Not because she looked broken, in fact, she seemed…indifferent? No. He was pushing it with that. 

 

“It might be fair to point out that, the kid  _ is  _ seventeen. He’s legal in the state of New York.” 

Everyone was in shock- some even broke their neck- to hear Bucky coming to Tony’s defense. 

It made Wanda smile, “There you have it.”

Nat smirked into her drink.

Steve wasn’t having it, “If we heard Nat correctly, she said the teen turns seventeen tomorrow, and from how hard he punched you I would think it had been going on for at least a while.”

 

Sam shrugged, looking to not be taking any sides, “The law is the law.”

Bucky insisted, “We also broke the law.”

Sam agreed, “That is true.”

Clint speaks out, “I think this is a little different.”

 

“You know what.” Happy rose from his seat next to Pepper, “I’m just gonna say it. That kid is as tough as any one of you- the kid had a building crush him and he brushed it off- you really think a man in a suit of armor could really hurt him? No offense, Tony.”

Tony waved it off.

“What I’m saying is, it’s clear that Tony is no threat to him. And yeah, Tony might be an asshole- no offense, boss-”

Nat scoffs under her breath, “That’s putting it lightly.”

“-But do we really think Tony would harm that kid? It’s not normal, by any means, but...what the hell is anymore, Wanda’s in love with a goddamned robot.”

Everyone looks at Wanda and Vision, who just shrug it off, since it was true.

 

From there, they came to an agreement. This was not the worst thing in the world- nobody had been hurt. But just to be on the safe side...a few things had to be done.

* * *

 

 

Pain.  _ Pain _ . Bad pain coming from every which direction in his head. What kind of headache was this? And why does the room turn every time he tries to open his eyes? 

Peter reluctantly lets out whimpers. Every movement he makes causes more strain. 

 

He licks around his mouth- dry. 

_ Water _ .

 

“Peter.”

A familiar voice. A bit feminine. 

_ May _ ?

“It’s Okay, just take it easy.”

In response he mumbles something incoherent. Because now that he tried to talk, he felt the scratch in his throat. 

 

“Here.” The person places a glass of water into his hand. Peter chugs it, grateful it was room temperature so he could take it all in one shot.

His head was still fuzzy, but his vision was clearing up. Then the next thing he realizes, he’s in Tony’s bed, in Tony’s room. The curtains were wide open, so the entire view of manhattan, and powerful gleaming sunlight, glared his face. If that wasn’t confusing enough, Natasha was sitting on the bedside, an anxious look in her eyes. As if she wasn’t sure where to begin.

 

Peter can’t recall much at the moment, but it doesn’t take a genius to realize something definitely went wrong last night. All he remembers is how much fun he was having, sipping away at alcohol and texting in a group chat with his friends. 

 

“I drank too much, didn’t I?”

Nat winces, “That...is a bit of an understatement.”

Now Peter was mortified.  _ What had I done? _

 

“It was that bad?” 

Nat just sighs, “To make this as painless as possible for you I’m just going to say it. You punched Bucky because you said he killed your lover’s parents. Clearly you were talking about Tony. Everyone heard, and everyone knows.”

 

Those punches weren’t pulled at all, she went right in. As expected, Peter could not look more shaken.

“It’s okay, Peter. You’re not in trouble-”

“But Tony is?!”

“Tony Stark is as invincible as any man can get in the face of public law, but no he’s not exactly unscathed with this. There was a mixed reaction after you passed out, and on top of the mission tomorrow, there was a lot more to discuss that night considering you’re coming with us.”

 

“Mission?”

Nat facepalmed, “Seriously, Tony, you had one job- um,  _ yes _ , Peter, we are undergoing an infiltration tomorrow night. Tony was supposed to inform you last night…”

“Maybe he told me but I was too drunk to remember?”

Nat didn’t consider the possibility, “Let’s just meet in the middle and say he didn’t.”

 

“So what exactly are we infiltrating?”

“A hydra facility high upstate. They’ve been working with AIM, and also with a few buddies of yours.” She whips out her phone and scrolls to a particular picture, “These two, in the photo with you-”

_ Wade and Gwen _

“-They’re undercover agents. We have reason to believe they’ve been trying to lure you in. Someone who is gifted like you would no doubt be one of their targets. They’re working to make advanced modified humans for warfare.”

“Like what they did with Wanda?”

“Yes.”

 

Peter nods, and rubs his face, “Can I see Tony, now?”

Nat freezes, and when Peter catches it, she clears her throat, “If it were up to me, I’d say yes. But, it’s understandable how...cautious everyone is after what happened-”

“Where is he?”

“Peter you can’t see him right now, it’s what everyone thinks is necessary.”

“Fuck everyone else! You know he’s not hurting me, why can’t I-” Peter nearly falls off the bed when trying to stand. She helps him back into bed.

“You’re very weak, Peter. You should stay in bed for a few more minutes.”

“I wanna see Tony.” The boy cried.

 

“You will, Peter.” She promised, “But not right now.”

It pains her, the look he’s giving. Hurt, confusion, sadness, all in one.

“I just wanna see him.” His voice cracked.

She closed her eyes for a few seconds, then went on with her job. At this moment, she was a SHIELD agent, not a friend,

“I need to know if you think you’ll be well enough for the mission tomorrow. The hangover will surpass by the evening, but if you don’t think you can handle it-”

“I can handle anything, Natasha. You know that, especially.”

 

“I know, Peter. However, no matter how much of a great asset you will be to the group, it’s not up to us to decide if you go. It’s your call.”

Peter fights off tears. His nose burning, and throat growing thick.

“I’ll do it.” He nods.

“Okay. Good. Now...don’t get mad but, now you need to answer a few questions.”

Peter scoffs softly, “But you know everything.”

Nat winces, “I’m...not the one who’s going to ask you, considering I already knew about it.”

 

The boy’s eyebrows are fixed in frustration, “So what, they’re punishing  _ you  _ too?”

“Not everyone is happy but- look, it’s not the end of the world. Everyone just wants you to be safe.”

 

On cue, there’s a knock on the door. Peter almost lights up, thinking it could be Tony. Of course it wouldn’t be.

“Come in.” Nat brushes hair out of her face, looking just as stressed as Peter.

 

Then, in comes Fury, with a Steve Rogers.

 

_ Oh hell no. _

 

“Nat.” Fury greets her. When she stands, he gives a slight raise of the hand, and she starts out of the room.

“-Wait!” Peter yelped, making everyone jump, “I want you to stay.”

Nick is about to interject, but Peter stands his ground, “I’m not answering anything if she isn’t with me.”

“Fury, let her stay.” Rogers says calmly, “Nat is fine, you’ve known her how long.”

With a sigh, Fury obliges.

Peter’s anxiety is out the window now that Natasha has returned to the bedside.

 

“I assume Natasha informed you of what’s going to happen?”

Peter tired not to seem annoyed, but it wasn’t working well for him. He nodded with a roll of the eyes.

“Alright.” Steve sits at the end of the bed.

“We’re not going to involve the police, Peter, but we’re just making sure nothing’s happening that is…”

“Illegal?” Peter says smartly, since they were all aware of Cap’s relationship with the law.

“...putting you in harm’s way.”

 

The boy bites his tongue when he thinks of bringing up their battle in Berlin.

“Okay. Fire away, Cap.” Peter’s sass is clear in his over the top eagerness. 

Fury gives Nat a look, to which she simply shrugs with a smile.

* * *

 

 

It was noon. No one really slept through the night, so while Steve, Nat and Fury interrogated Peter upstairs, Tony was in the living area with the rest of the gang. 

Happy, Sam and Bucky were passed out on the couches. Pepper was in the kitchen on the phone making a deal for weapons between SHIELD and Stark industries for the infiltration tomorrow night. Vision and Clint had gone elsewhere at the base under Fury’s orders to yet another mission briefing. Wanda sat on a stool next to the windows, entertaining herself by lifting random objects with her red energy.

Tony? Tony was just peachy. Sleep deprived and sipping a cup of coffee on the couch.

 

Eventually, Wanda plopped down next to him. 

“How’re you doin?”

The man shook his head, “How’s anyone doing?”

She sighs, “Could be worse. At least it’s not a big deal anymore. Brighter side of things, you must have known this day was coming. Now it came and gone. Less stress, right?”

“Save it for after the operation.”

His sadness finally gets to her, “Lighten up, Tony…” though she knew good and well, there was no way for that to happen.

 

The sound of footsteps made the two of them stand, and everyone else return to reality.

All four avengers had returned downstairs, Peter behind everyone.

Then...there it was.

The look between both of them, that everyone in the room witnessed. Painful longing, restrained by the fact that they weren’t alone- Peter and Tony.

 

The man looked at him, in a way that told him, ‘It’s alright’.

So much emotion in as little as the four seconds the stare took, before they turned their glances elsewhere, for this was not the time for intimacy of any sort.

 

Natasha put her hand on Pete’s shoulder, and led him to the corner closest to the elevator, “I’m taking Peter for something to eat. Brief him on the mission...and take him home for the night. His Aunt called, she was heavily insistent.”

Tony nods, trying not to look again at his boy, for he was not going to break in front of everyone- again, especially not with Bucky and Sam in the same room.

 

“We’ll pick you up tomorrow afternoon, Peter.” Steve said consolingly.

“Ok.” Peter’s voice was dry, and thick. Tony knew the boy wanted to cry.

“Let’s go, Peter.” Nat spoke calmly, and began leading him to the elevator.

“Peter.” Tony snapped his neck in their direction, the boy doing the same when he heard Tony’s voice.

“Happy Birthday.”

Peter grins, widely, 

“Thank you, Tony.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just felt it was right to end the chapter off there. You have permission to murder my insides.


	22. Evil Wins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Not dead. It's been a while, but better late than never? Thank you so much to everyone who commented, you guys kept this story going :) Hope this satisfies.

“You have any other questions about the mission?” Nat pulled out the car keys from her coat pocket.

“No, Nat. I’m good.” 

She clicked the button and the car beeped in the desolate parking lot.

They walked over to the fancy vehicle, but she stops him with a pull of the arm before he can go to the passenger side.

“Are you okay? I know I said it a hundred times but you don’t  _ have  _ to go on this one- I don’t care  _ what  _ Fury says.”

“I’m gonna go, Nat. No question.” he shrugs.

She tilts his head up toward her, “You didn’t answer the other question.”

“OK...I’m not okay. But I will be. How’s that?”

“Good.” She pulls him into a hug; her hold is firm. Peter relishes the only comfort he’s received all morning. He’s never felt so stupid and indignant before- well, there are other times. That ferry incident was a real kicker.

 

He pulls away from the hug when he hears footsteps. They both turned their gaze to the man walking towards them- and it puts a smile on both of their faces.

“Hey philanthropist.” Natasha wore an amused smirk.

“Romanoff.” He nods at her. Then looks to Peter.

“Baby boy…”

Pete nearly jumps in his arms. He’s been waiting for this all morning- the closeness, the feel of the man’s beard on his cheek and neck, the kiss on his temple, and the strong calloused hands rubbing his back. 

“Tony…” He whispers, for no reason but that he loved saying the name.

“I got you. I got you…”

Peter wanted to just bawl like a baby in his arms. Say how sorry he was but-

 

“I think May would like her nephew home as soon as possible, considering it is his birthday…”

The boys pulls away at that.

“Just figured I’d put it out there.” She opens the car door, “Want me to drive?”

“If you don’t mind.”

 

The entire ride was silent, but comfortable. Natasha would occasionally glance in the rearview mirror, just to see Peter in Tony’s arms, in pure bliss with a small smile on his face as he’d look up at his mentor- like he was just- everything. She wondered how potentially unhealthy it was, how dependent they seemed to be on each other, but decided that it was best to think about that another time. When the mission was over, and everyone was safe. For now, it wouldn’t hurt to let them enjoy themselves.

 

Peter had fallen asleep in Tony’s embrace, and when he heard Nat, “Boys. We’re here.”

His heart dropped. He wanted a break- with Tony preferably. It was all just so...unfair.

 

“Pete-”

“Yeah.” He didn’t let Tony saw another word before grabbing his backpack and getting out of the car in a hurry. He was surprised when Nat and Tony did the same.

“Gotta walk you up.” Tony smiles, “After all, it isn’t exactly safe for you to be alone.”

Peter nods, taking comfort in the extra few minutes he’ll get with Tony.

“I think I’ll just get a soda.” Nat starts toward the deli across the street, “Try and make it quick boys!”

 

The elevator ride upstairs was silent, but Peter got to hold Tony’s hand so he figured it was a win. Before he pressed the doorbell, he just stood there, hoping for Tony to say something, so they can have just a few more moments of time alone together. 

“What’s on your mind?”

“Something that will give us another minute together.”

“...I’ll see you again, tomorrow.”

“On a death mission.”

“You know that won’t happen.”

“I know.”

_ No point in dragging this out _

He pressed the button. It took longer than it should have for May to get to the door.

When it finally opened-

 

“SURPRISE!”

_ Oh, right. Party that I wasn’t supposed to know about _ .

With May and all his friends standing in the living area.

“Happy fucking birthday.” Michelle says dryly. She pulled a birthday popper and confetti shot into the air.

May looked a bit staggered, 

“What, someone had to do it.” MJ said in defense.

“Language next time, please.” May said, seemingly embarrassed by the fact that Tony Stark was there. Peter was wondering how no one noticed-

 

“Holy shit…”  _ Oh, Ned _ .

Stark put on his million dollar smile and gave a slight wave, “Hi.”

Then everyone noticed: Liz, Flash, and Gwen, though Michelle just didn’t react much at all. All she did was give Peter a smirk, which he returned with a glare.

Tony desperately tried not to glare at Gwen, who he knew was part of something she could not even comprehend. But Peter said she was on his side...and he would take the boy’s word for it.

 

“Oh, Tony, I didn’t know you’d be coming up- will you be staying a while?”

“No, actually, I just think we both needed to have a chat with Peter-” He quickly looked at the rest of the teens in the room, “Alone.”

 

MJ, as usual, took initiative, “That cake over there needs seventeen candles and I’m not doing it by myself.” Everyone got the hint, and left room for Peter to slip away to his room with May and Tony.

 

Peter quickly blurted out the situation, to save Tony the trouble, and as soon as he mentioned the mission being the following night-

“What?  _ No! _ Absolutely Not!”

Peter sighed, “It’s not your choice, May-”

“The hell it isn’t!  _ I  _ am your legal guardian- Peter,  _ you  _ live under  _ my  _ roof! Okay,  _ both  _ of you-” her eyes go between both of the boys, “I have been patient with both of you, I have been flexible, I have given you more freedom with this than I have been comfortable with but  _ this _ \- I’m drawing the line here. It’s bad enough I had to go to bed last night knowing what could have happened to you on that train, and now you’re just diving head first again without knowing-”

 

“Tony will protect me, May! He always has, he always will!”

“No-  _ you _ ” She points at Tony, “This all started because of you. You took him out of the country for your own selfish reasons, you started him on this whole thing, you encouraged it, and now, you’re trying to take him away from me.”

 

Tony didn’t speak. Peter didn’t either, because she was crying now. Peter tried to hug her, and she pushed him away. 

May began shaking her head, “You’re not going. I don’t care what you tell me, you’re not going.”

 

“You’re right.” Tony said. She looked at him oddly, as if she were expecting him to argue.

“You’re not going, Peter.” Tony looked at the boy, and Peter did not object, it just looked like the hamster was running the wheel in his head. Nevertheless, he gave Tony a solid nod.

 

“We won’t be having Peter with us on any more missions, until he’s eighteen and chooses to do so. Until the following year, I won’t allow him to accompany us on any more campaigns.”

 

Peter was still giving him the odd look, and stayed silent, probably thinking this was just a ploy to calm May down. Tony felt bad knowing that he was serious. He did not want anything to happen to Peter just as much as May, and he didn’t want the poor woman to worry anymore. Now she won’t.

“Now that we’ve settled this, I think I’ll take my leave, and let you Peter enjoy his party?”

“I’ll walk you to the elevator.” Peter said weakly, then turned to May, “I’ll be back, May.”

“Pete, that won’t be necessary-”

“I am.”

“Don’t.”

 

The look Peter gave Tony, it was heated. Aggravated. His eyebrows were fixed, nostrils flared- he was angry. As if telling Tony, ‘What the fuck are you doing’.

“I’ll see you after the mission.”

 

Then Tony left.

 

He was out the door before the teens in the kitchen could even notice the shadow walk passed behind them. As soon as he clicked the button for the elevator in the vacant hall, he heard a door shut- and shockingly to his right side was,

“Nice job selling it.” 

Peter leaned in for a kiss, and Tony stopped it with a palm to the boy’s chest. Then the infamous glare of Peter’s returned, “I wasn’t selling it. You’re not going, Peter.”

 

“No...no-  _ yes  _ I  _ am  _ going.”

“You’re  _ not _ !

“Listen here, Peter. You need to understand that sometimes, what you think is the right thing, isn’t always what  _ is  _ the right thing. If anything happens to you, that doesn’t just affect us- or  _ me _ . It affects that woman in there.” He points to his apartment, “It affects those kids in there trying to celebrate you. I know you think that going on this mission is what you need to do, but it is not. By going on this mission, you are being selfish.”

It stung, he knew it did, just by how Pete’s face changed.

“I’ll be back, we all will. Now go in there,” He kissed Peter’s forehead, “And have fun.”

 

The boy understood. He just needed a few more seconds.

“What are you waiting for?”

“Just...hold me, please?”

He held Peter until the elevator arrived.

* * *

  
  


Tony walks out of the building and sees Natasha leaning on the car. Her bottle of sprite was practically empty.

“Sorry, things took a turn.”

“Did they now?” She smiles, “I can see that.” 

When he gives a questionable look, she head nods to the person behind him.

Tony turns around, “Goddammit, Peter, why aren’t you upstairs.”

 

“I’ll just be in the corner over there.” Nat walks off.

“I have to go Tony-”

“I SAID NO!”

Peter is taken back, and actually shuddered. He felt the way he did that night he first kissed the man, and he blew up on him so hard he jumped into the freezing snow storm.

“I told you to stay upstairs, but you didn’t. Why is that?”

“It doesn’t feel right-”

“I DON’T CARE, PETER!”

Pete gulps hard and looks down.

“Listen...it’s fine. Just go back upstairs.”

“Mr. Stark, I’m sorry-”

“Don’t.” Tony interrupts, knowing that Peter knew what hearing that title does to him.

“It’s fine. I love you, go upstairs.”

 

Peter sniffed, “Okay.” He leaned closer to Tony, and when Tony backed away, he got closer and hugged him. Tony eventually accepted defeat and allowed the affection.

 

“Heyy, Petey!”

Tony and Peter break away, and there was some guy, someone Tony had never seen before. However, judging by the look on Peter’s face,  _ he  _ knew him very well.

“Wade? What are you doing here?”

Instantly hearing that name, Tony was flared.

“ _ That’s  _ Wade?”

“Tony, please, it’s okay.”

“I heard it was your birthday, I figured I would drop by...give you this?”

Wade had a red and blue present box in hand, and it seemed harmless. So why were Peter’s senses telling him otherwise.

 

“That’s appreciated Wade, but how did you know?”

“Gwen.” He simply stated.

Tony’s fist clenched.

“Am I not invited to the party?” 

“Uh, yeah, sure. It’s upstairs.”

Wade nodded, “Great.” He got closer, and put his arm out, “Don’t you want your present?”

 

Tony couldn’t take it anymore, “I’m sorry, you’re not invited. Keep the present. And leave.”

Wade chuckles, “With all due respect, Mr. Tony Stark. You don’t speak for Peter. He can speak for himself. Isn’t that right, Pete?”

Peter sighed, and got between them, “Thank you, Wade,” he took the present, “It’s much appreciated.”

 

“Thanks, Petey. And I just have to say...I’m really sorry.”

Peter’s confused, “For what, Wade?”

With Peter’s hands holding the present, there wasn’t enough time for him to block the bullet released from Wade’s gun, and to stop the bullet from hitting Tony.

A rag was put over Peter’s face, and it reeked of medicinal smell, the one that burns your nose and makes you feel like everything is falling. His legs grew numb, his eyelids grew heavy, but he fought to keep himself steady, even in Wade’s arms.

 

“It’ll be okay.” Wade whispered, “Trust me...trust m-”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'll be back, May."  
> ...mmmm maybe not Peter lol


End file.
